Enamorado de mi paciente
by NallelyFer
Summary: Kagome lleva años encerrada en ese hospital psiquiátrico sin embargo ella está sana, sufriendo abusos por parte del personal hasta que ese hombre llegó y la rescató, sin embargo él no pensaba que enamorarse de su paciente iba a volverlo loco.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Estoy muy contenta del buen recibimiento que mi otra historia "Mi pirata y yo" está teniendo, por eso mismo quiero publicar al mismo tiempo otra historia que a mi gusto personal me encantó.**

 **Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Enamorado de mi paciente**

Cuando tenemos 5 años lo único en que pensamos es _–¿Cuánto falta para mi cumpleaños?-_ queremos regalos _–¿Cuánto falta para navidad?,_ me he portado bien, papá Noel no me dará carbón-, estamos en el preescolar – _mira mami he dibujado nuestra familia_ -, la familia es el centro del universo, tu padre amoroso que sale temprano y llega tarde, tu madre que siempre te prepara tu comida favorita, el bebé pequeño que no deja de llorar y hacer pucheros pero – _cuando crezca tu pequeño hermano, podrán jugar mucho rato, serás una excelente hermana mayor kagome-_ Ansiaba tanto que mi hermano de un año, Sota, creciera, lo único que hacía era dormir, llorar, comer, llorar, ensuciar el pañal, llorar y de vuelta al ciclo, me encontraba en la habitación de mis padres, la cuna estaba en una esquina, me acerco y lo veo con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo.

Kagome: Hey bebé, bebé (toco su frente) ¡Sota¡

Escuchando la desesperación de su hermana, abre los ojos, pensaba que iba a llorar, pero no, Sota me quiere mucho y empieza a reír.

Kagome: Escucha Sota como tu hermana mayor te obligo a que crezcas, ahora, vamos (desesperada)

¿Todo hermoso no? pues no, no todos tenemos una dichosa vida, todas las noches es el mismo recuerdo, el transporte me deja en casa, me despido de mis amiguitos, entro a mi casa gritando _–Mami, mami he regresado-_ corriendo como buena niña, entro y no se escucha nada -¿ _Mami?-_ ni el llanto de Sota, busco por la sala, la cocina, el baño –nada-, mamá dice que no debo subir las escaleras sola, pero ella no está conmigo, subo las escaleras evitando caerme, entro a su habitación y veo a mami tirada.

Kagome: ¡mami¡ (me acerco a ella) ¿mami que tienes?

Mami esta mojada, muy mojada de todo su cuerpo, la toco y no es agua, mis manos están rojas ¿mami ha tirado jugo de uva?

Kagome: mami (toco su cara) mami despierta

Mami no me hace caso, la cuna está vacía, limpio mis manos en mi uniforme color celeste y entro al baño de mamá, me acerco y grito, Sota está dentro de la tina, con mis manitas lo saco de allí, sota esta de color azul.

Kagome: ¡bebé, bebé, despierta¡ ¡Sota¡

Sota no se mueve, está quieto como mamá, escucho una risa y volteo, es papá, cubierto del mismo color que mamá

P: muy mal Kagome, llegaste antes kagome: papi ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué mamá y Sota no se mueven? ¿Por qué mamá esta roja? ¿Por qué Sota esta azul? P: dulces sueños princesa.

Después de eso no supe nada más, todo se volvió oscuro, pude ver en mis sueños a mamá corriendo hacia una gran luz que iluminaba totalmente la oscuridad, cargando a Sota, ambos diciéndome adiós y al final –tranquila kagome no estarás sola, nosotros estaremos a tu lado para siempre- y después de eso mamá desapareció, dejándome sola, y creía que eso había sido lo peor, estaba equivocada, mi martirio apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

 **¿Que les parece el prologo?**


	2. C1 Nuevo

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Nuevo.

Desperté sudando, otra vez, ese maldito recuerdo no me dejaba dormir bien, ya estaba harta de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿Qué hora sería? No lose, en este maldito lugar no hay nada, no tienen un reloj por miedo a que quite las manecillas y me lastime, no tiene ventanas por miedo a que escape, es solo una puta habitación de color blanco, con un solo foco en el techo automático, se enciende a las 7:00am y se apaga a las 7:00pm, la habitación solamente tiene una cama, dos sabanas, una almohada, un escritorio, un cojín grande y listo, es todo ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? Oh cierto, cuando encontré los cuerpos de mi madre y de mi hermano mi horrible padre me drogó hasta desfallecer, cuando desperté me encontraba atada a una cama

 _ **-Recuerdo de hace 12 años-**_

 _Kagome: ¿don…dónde estoy?_  
 _Enfermera: tranquila cariño todo está bien_  
 _kagome: ¿Dónde está mi papá? ¡Él les hizo daño¡ ¡El lastimó a mi mami y a mi hermanito¡ (empiezo a agitarme) ¡Déjenme ir¡ ¡Mamá¡ ¡mamá¡_

 _Trato de zafarme de las ataduras pero no funciona, soy demasiado pequeña y débil_

 _Enfermera: inyéctale un sedante_  
 _kagome: ¿inyectar? ¡No aleje eso de mi¡ (viendo a la enfermera con la aguja)_  
 _Enfermera: tranquila linda te dolerá poquito_

 ** _-Fin del recuerdo-_**

¿Quién le iba a creer a una niña de 5 años y en especial estando drogada? Yo sabía que mi padre había asesinado a mi madre y a mi hermano, conmigo no lo hizo porque no tuvo oportunidad, lo que quería era la riqueza que tenía mi madre, ¿ahora todo tiene sentido verdad? El me encerró en este hospital psiquiátrico desde hace 12 años, diciendo que era muy agresiva, que tenía problemas, que me drogaba ¿Qué clase de niña se droga a los 5 años? Pero como el dinero es la llave que abre las puertas, me tienen encerrada, ahora con mis 17 años planeo la venganza pura, no tengo donde escribir, las plumas no son permitidas, nada con punta, el foco se enciende, son las 7:00 am

Kagome: bienvenida la rutina

La puerta de la habitación se abre, entra una enfermera, la querida Kagura, ella me ha cuidado durante 3 años, la anterior Yura tuvo que renunciar porque sufrió cortaduras en su cuello y si, estuve un mes castigada.

Kagura: (molesta) vamos mocosa muévete  
kagome: buenos días para ti también

Las enfermeras de este lugar no son para todo amables y mucho menos la directora, es una bruja, su nombre es Urasue, maldita anciana, seguí a kagura la verdad no era necesario, llevo demasiado tiempo aquí que reconozco todos los lugares, entramos al cuarto de baño

Kagura: tiene 5 minutos  
kagome: si jefa

Me desnudé y entre a la ducha, el agua siempre ha sido helada, cuando la temperatura esta por menor a los 2 grados, se apiadan y te dan agua caliente pero solo los primeros 2 minutos, enjuago mi cabello largo, cada año nos hacen cortarlo sin embargo conmigo nunca pueden, termino y kagura me recibe envolviéndome en la toalla, ayuda a vestirme y salimos

Kagura: ve a desayunar  
kagome: que más da

Junto a los otros huéspedes llegamos al gran comedor, el desayuno es pan tostado con mantequilla y ½ vaso de leche, es un hospital psiquiátrico reconocido a nivel nacional, ganan buena cantidad de dinero debido a las donaciones y especialmente de los familiares que tienen a la gente inocente encerrada, como mi caso ¿Por qué no tratan mal y no dan poco alimento? Fácil, ellos se quedan con el extra, después vuelvo a mi cuarto y no salgo hasta la comida, para después salir a tomar un paseo por el gran jardín, llega la cena, otra ducha y a dormir. El mismo maldito horario desde hace 12 años, pero hoy sería diferente

Kagura: ¡maldición volvió a hacerlo¡ (abriendo la puerta de la habitación) ¡Seguridad encuéntrenla¡  
Urasue: ¿Qué pasa kagura? (llegando) ¿de nuevo esa mocosa?  
kagura: si señora (frustrada)  
Urasue: tenemos que darle un castigo ¿no crees? (sonriendo)

Me encontraba sobre el árbol que pegaba a la reja, si no estuviera electrificada sería libre, libre de todos estos ineptos, sabía que me iban a castigar, te obligan a ir a una habitación, oscura, fría, con un simple colchón para dormir, la última vez que estuve allí fue hace 5 meses, estuve solamente 1 día, pero no esperaba que durara más

Kagome:¡suéltenme¡ (enojada)  
guardia: por favor niña ya estamos cansados de ti (sujetándome)  
guardia2: (me amarra las manos) hoy te toca kagome  
kagome: (le escupo en la cara) ¡me das asco¡  
guardia3: (me abofetea) llévensela, hoy vendrá uno nuevo  
kagome: ¡seres repugnantes¡

Sí, me habían atrapado y sí, me llevaron de nuevo a esa habitación, ya eran pasada de las 10, lo vi en el reloj de la sala principal, el guardio llamado Jeff me aventó al colchón, sin desatar mis manos

Jeff: hoy no te toca conmigo kagome (acaricia mi mejilla) tengo tanto tiempo sin disfrutarte, pero bueno hoy toca uno nuevo (se marcha)  
kagome: (enojada) ¡imbécil¡ (le grito)

Estuve un buen rato sola, hoy vendría uno nuevo, joder, ¿Quién sería ahora? El último era un viejo de 40-50 años, que asco, la puerta se abrió y encendió la luz del cuarto, mis ojos apenas se acostumbraban a la luz, cuando logré mejorar mi visión, escuché unos pasos, ya había entrado el sujeto nuevo, estaba por gritarle pero me sorprendí cuando lo vi, era joven, ¿unos 20 años? No, aunque es menor de 30, su cabello era de un color negro y lo tenía largo, sujeto en una coleta, enseñando unos mechones en la frente, su piel algo bronceada, unos ojos de un dorado intenso, cuando me vio hizo una mueca y luego cerró la puerta.

Xx: hola mucho gusto  
kagome: dejemos los saludos, ya sé a lo que viene  
xx: ¿ah sí? (hizo un gesto, pareciera confundido) ¿y a que e venido?

Suspiré y me acomodé en el colchón, traía puesto unos pantalones tipo pijama color rosa, mis manos seguían atadas, abrí mis piernas para él

Kagome: vamos que sea rápido, estoy cansada

Vi su semblante de gran sorpresa y de disgusto, no parecía comprender la situación, después de un rato habló y no parecía contento tal vez ¿asustado?

Xx: espera ¿crees que voy a violarte? (aterrado)  
kagome: ¿es lo que todos hacen no? vamos, estoy cansada  
xx: ¿Cómo puedes creer que te haré eso? Joder, soy tu médico, eres mi paciente

Me empiezo a reír, que simpático era este tipo.

Kagome: se ve que eres nuevo en esto, ándale, desata mis manos para que pueda darte placer  
xx: un minuto ¿te violan en este lugar? (su voz se escucha dolida)  
kagome: oh vamos deja de fingir, debo decir que de todos eres el más apuesto y creo que no tendré problemas, siento que lo voy a disfrutar

Se acercó a mí y me abrazo, algo andaba mal, me soltó y me miró a los ojos, sus bellos ojos

Xx: mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, estoy a cargo de ti ahora y necesito que me digas todo lo que te hacen en este lugar, te ayudaré a salir de aquí

* * *

 **¡Hola¡ Ahora publicando el primer capítulo oficial de esta historia, espero la disfruten aunque les advierto que habrá momentos de tristeza**


	3. C2 Protegida

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Protegida.**

Este sujeto tenía que ser actor, su actuación era sorprenderte, sin embargo no iba a caer, ya me habían jugado de esa manera – _yo te sacaré de aquí kagome, solamente tienes que meter mi miembro en tu boca-_ no fue placentero, lo aprendí por las malas, ignoré al sujeto, cerré mis piernas.

Kagome: perdió su oportunidad  
Inuyasha: no comprendo esta situación ¿Por qué lastimar a los pacientes? (dice mirándome fijamente)  
kagome: ¿tú no eres de por aquí verdad?  
Inuyasha: fui trasladado, cuando terminé con mi paciente en el otro hospital me mandaron para acá, contigo, mis pacientes son los agresivos (dice riéndose ligeramente)  
kagome: wow ¿pacientes agresivos? Discúlpame pero yo no soy agresiva  
Inuyasha: no puedo creerlo ¿Qué clase de hospital es este? (enojado) oh pequeña niña (se acerca más a mi) ¿te han lastimado mucho?  
kagome: en primera ya no soy una niña y en segundo deje de mirarme con lastima, por eso los detesto, nos creen miserables, débiles (furiosa)  
Inuyasha: ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos?  
kagome: ¿soy tu paciente no? ya debiste leer mi expediente  
Inuyasha: los expedientes mienten, dicen que tuviste 3 abortos  
kagome: (abro los ojos sorprendida) ¡eso es una mentira¡  
Inuyasha: (se ríe) ¿lo ves?

Ese miserable, se estaba riendo de mi situación, no aguanté, lo tenía tan cerca de mí, le escupí en su tonta cara de niño bonito

Inuyasha: ¡qué asco¡ (se limpia con la bata) ¿Qué te pasa? (enojado)  
kagome: ¿seguro que eres mi doctor? No eres más que un niñato  
Inuyasha: disculpa (apenado) es solo que me tomas por sorpresa  
kagome: (suspiro) kagome  
Inuyasha: ¿disculpa?  
kagome: me llamo kagome  
Inuyasha: lose, kagome Higurashi, tienes 17 años, estas aquí desde que tenías 5 años, tu padre te trajo porque eras una adicta a las drogas y tenías muchas alucinaciones, decías que tu padre había matado a tu madre y a tu hermano, eres una joven que siempre busca pleitos, te han castigado 33 veces en este último año  
kagome: vaya ¿te has aprendido mi expediente? (con voz burlona) pero, te faltó una cosa  
Inuyasha: ¿Qué? (se inclina)  
kagome: yo no estoy enferma, estoy completamente sana  
Inuyasha: ¿disculpa?  
kagome: tú eres el doctor, tu deber es cuidarme  
Inuyasha: exacto, así que empecemos ¿Qué haces aquí? (mirando el lugar) que por lo visto esta en muy malas condiciones  
kagome: es la sala de castigo, para quienes rompen las reglas, pero ya lo bauticé como mío, soy la que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo aquí  
Inuyasha: ¿sala de castigos? Oh vaya que rudimentario  
kagome: el toque de queda es a las 7:00 pm  
Inuyasha: ¿muy temprano no crees? (mostrando su sonrisa)  
kagome: (ignoro su sonrisa) me encontraba en el patio, arriba de mi árbol favorito, me encontraron y bueno, volvemos al punto inicial  
Inuyasha: ¿solo subías un árbol? Vaya que ruda  
kagome: esa no fue la razón, los guardias lo dijeron – _Hoy me toca_ \- pero veo que no pasará, ya que alguien no se atreve  
Inuyasha: así que todos están relacionados ¿solamente a ti te violan?  
kagome: no, a la mayoría de las chicas de aquí pero bueno soy la favorita  
Inuyasha: no comprendo tu actitud, eso es un delito grave  
kagome: ¿de qué me sirve recaer? Nadie vendrá a salvarme, la primera vez hace 2 años por más que llore, grité, pedí por favor nadie me salvó, se reían de mí, aplaudían mi sufrimiento, la segunda fue igual, la tercera, para la cuarta decidí quedarme callada, poner mi mente en blanco y pensar en mi madre

Vi su mano acercarse, me tense, ¿le tenía miedo?, empezó a acariciar mi cabello, si me aterraba, este sujeto estaba haciendo cosas que nunca nadie había hecho desde hace 12 años

Inuyasha: ¿la directora lo sabe?  
kagome: (me río) ¡por favor¡ a ella es a quien le pagan

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta, alguien estaba tocando, reconocería esa voz

Kagome: (susurro) es la vieja  
Urasue: ¿todo bien doctor? No escucho ruido  
Inuyasha: (me susurra en el oído) bien caigamos en el juego  
Urasue: ¿doctor Taisho?  
kagome: ¡ahhh¡ ¡por favor deténgase¡ (fingiendo gritar) ¡kami¡ ¡no sea tan rudo¡  
Inuyasha: ¡Cállate perra¡ (empieza a mover la mesa) ¡abre más las piernas¡  
Urasue: (se ríe) oh disculpe doctor Taisho  
Inuyasha: ¡lárguese no me interrumpa¡ (moviendo la mesa)  
Urasue: no no se preocupe (nerviosa) cualquier cosa no dude en pedirla

No podía resistir la risa, la vieja de crepito se lo creyó, no recordaba sentir estas ganas de tirarme al suelo y reír, soltar grandes carcajadas

Kagome: ¿se fue? (sigo susurrando)  
Inuyasha: (acerca su oreja a la puerta) creo que sí  
kagome: (me río) me hubiera encantado ver su cara  
Inuyasha: vaya, no puedo creerlo ¿Qué clase de directora es?  
kagome: una que le gusta interrumpir (sonrío)  
Inuyasha: bien ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos estar aquí?  
kagome: depende de cuánto dures, lo más que han durado es una erección, así que...  
Inuyasha: yo resisto más (diciéndolo con tono orgulloso)  
kagome: ¡de verdad quien eres¡ (feliz) vamos confianza  
Inuyasha: Inuyasha Taisho, 25 años, tengo un doctorado que hace poco terminé, mi padre es dueño de un hospital psiquiátrico (se queda callado) ¡eso eso¡ (feliz)  
kagome: ¿qué? (asustada por su repentino cambio de humor)  
Inuyasha: el hospital de mi padre, puedes ir  
kagome: esto iba tan bien  
Inuyasha: ¿quieres que te sigan violando?  
kagome: ¡claro que no¡ qué asco, pero ya te lo dije, yo estoy bien  
Inuyasha: supongamos que te creo, si fuera así ¿Qué haces aquí?  
kagome: porque soy una piedra en el camino de mi padre, como el mató a mi madre y a mi hermano, puedo mandarlo a la cárcel  
Inuyasha: ¿sigues con eso?  
kagome: no fue mentira, yo lo vi  
Inuyasha: tan solo tenías 5 años y estabas drogada  
kagome: el me drogó (furiosa) ¡el tuvo la culpa¡ ¡el me encerró para quedarse con el dinero de mamá¡ ¡cómo no me mató me encerró¡ ¡el mató a mi madre¡ (empiezo a llorar) ¡el destrozó mi vida¡ ¡El mató a mi Sota¡

Sentí la calidez humana, él me estaba abrazando, y con sus manos libres acariciaba mi cabello largo ¿me había quebrado?, desde hace años que no me quebraba y siempre era sola, fue la primera vez que me mostré vulnerable a otro ser humano, esto se sentía tan bien, no me importaba, disfruté del momento, sintiéndome querida, o bueno, protegida.

* * *

 **Perdonen si se me pasa algún error ortográfico :c y quiero agradecer a naomi-nakuru y a serenity usagi por sus review¡ Así que este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes**


	4. C3 Contactos

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Contactos**

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos en esta posición, me empezaba a asfixiar, decidí romper el momento, noté sus mejillas sonrojadas ¿eh?

Inuyasha: lo.. Lo siento (se aleja) fue un impulso  
kagome: oye ¿Qué hora es?  
Inuyasha: veamos (checa su reloj) son las 5:00 am  
kagome: vaya que rápido, ahora tenemos un problema  
Inuyasha: ¿cuál?  
kagome: bueno normalmente para las 2:00am yo ya regreso a mi habitación pero digamos que mi doctor ha durado suficiente  
Inuyasha: ¿y eso que tiene que ver?  
kagome: ¿Dónde dejarás tu marca?  
Inuyasha: ¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres con marca?  
Kagome: cuando terminan lo hacen afuera y dejan ensuciado el piso ¿comprendes?  
Inuyasha: oh vaya, estamos en un gran problema (sonrojado)  
kagome: ni tanto, mira me voy a voltear y puedes masturbarte  
Inuyasha: ¡pero qué estupidez estás diciendo¡

Note mucho mejor su cara roja, no parecía ser un hombre de 25 años ¿con cuantas mujeres se habrá acostado?

Kagome: no grites por favor, lo hacemos para salvar nuestro pellejo, si no hay evidencia van a dudar que en verdad pasó y me irá peor, por favor  
Inuyasha: esto es demasiado penoso  
kagome: prometo que no veré  
Inuyasha: no solo es eso ¡por favor¡ ¿pedirme que me masturbe y que ensucie el piso?  
Kagome: es eso o que en verdad me cojas  
Inuyasha: no puede ser que me esté pasando esto a mi (pasa sus manos con desesperación por su cabello)  
kagome: yo lo agradezco (lo miro fijamente) en verdad te agradezco, me haces sentir más humana  
Inuyasha: bien pero primero (se acerca a mí) usarás esto (coloca audífonos en mis orejas) escucha la radio

No pude evitar reírme, este sujeto estaba haciéndome reír demasiado, no tenía que confiarme, sabía que al final me iba a defraudar, me ayudó a girarme y la música sonó, pasaron 10 canciones y no me había hablado ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tardar? Giré mi rostro y ¡Oh kami¡ que carajos había visto, rápidamente volteé mi rostro, sentía mis mejillas rojas ¿un minuto, rojas? Me estaba afectando, y en especial lo que había visto, nunca lo iba a olvidar, después de eso me pateo y me hizo voltear, su cabello estaba revuelto y su respiración era muy agitada, me empezó a desabrochar la blusa y a desacomodar mi pantalón

Kagome: pero qu (me interrumpe)  
Inuyasha: tiene que ser creíble (desacomoda mi cabello) estas lista

Se escuchó un sonido y la puerta se abrió, entro mi querido amigo Jeff, me vio y luego vio al doctor, se sorprendió con lo que vio en el piso, en la pared y en la mesa

Jeff: parece que alguien disfrutó conocer a su nuevo doctor  
kagome: llévame a mi habitación (con voz débil) necesito una ducha  
Jeff: (sonríe) claro, ¡Kagura¡  
kagura: (entra) ya lo sé, vamos levántate (me obliga a levantarme) vamos pequeña zorra (mira a Inuyasha) Buenos días doctor Taisho  
Inuyasha: Buenos días  
Urasue: veo que la pasaron bien (mirándonos) ¿alguna queja doctor Taisho? ¿Disfrutó su bienvenida y conocer a su nueva paciente?  
Inuyasha: claro, solamente que es algo altanera y muy mordelona  
Urasue: todos lo han dicho, vamos zorra a bañarse y Jeff limpia el escenario  
Jeff: (hizo una mueca)  
Urasue: (con voz suave) venga querido doctor, le mostraré su despacho, donde dispone de un pequeño cuarto para sus necesidades, puede ducharse allí, usamos agua caliente  
kagome: claro ¡para calentar tu viejo trasero¡

Me abofeteó, como de costumbre, noté las manos del doctor convertirse en puños, lo miré y le hice una seña, el pareció entenderme y antes de salir

Inuyasha: (con voz burlona) espero volver a verla señorita Higurashi  
Kagome: púdrase (escupí en sus zapatos)

Kagura me desató y yo sobé mis muñecas enrojecidas, volví a mi cuarto a buscar ropa y a ducharme, de nuevo la rutina, pero el paseo en el jardín fue diferente

Inuyasha: hola ¿puedo sentarme?  
kagome: como guste  
Inuyasha: ¿ya no me tuteas? (sentándose a mi lado)  
kagome: por si no lo sabe, somos vigilados, manténgase al margen  
Inuyasha: bien comprendo (saca una libreta)  
kagome: ¿y eso?  
Inuyasha: soy tu doctor mi deber es interesarme por ti  
kagome: vaya  
Inuyasha: ¿Qué sucede?  
kagome: los más de 10 doctores a mi cargo lo único por lo que se interesaron fue por esto (señalo mis pechos y luego mi parte intima) te ganaste puntos Taisho  
Inuyasha: ya hablé con mi padre, no me creyó pero bueno tengo contactos  
kagome: ¿contactos? ¿A qué te refieres?  
Inuyasha: tú espera para mañana, ahora dime (se coloca unos lentes) ¿Cómo te sientes?  
kagome: por favor deja de fingir  
Inuyasha: no Higurashi, te ayudaré a escapar pero seguirás siendo mi paciente y te voy a ayudar  
kagome: no necesito ayuda  
Inuyasha: ¿ni siquiera para dar con tu padre?  
kagome: (lo miro) ¿habla enserio? (dudo) no le creo  
Inuyasha: dame tu confianza, no te voy a defraudar (acaricia mi mejilla)  
kagome: (me levanto y retrocedo) ¡Se lo dije¡ (pateo la banca) solo sígame la corriente  
Inuyasha: ¿eh? (dudoso)  
kagome: ¡eres basura¡ ¡eres basura¡ ¿Cómo va compañeros? (grito fuertemente para que los demás internos escuchen)

Y todos me siguieron, los demás "pacientes" siguieron mi juego, empezando a correr, a descontrolarse, a romper las macetas, la seguridad llegó y los sujetó inyectándoles el sedante, el doctor no parecía comprender, tenía que hacer esto - _¿Qué cojones pensaba al acariciarme la mejilla?_ \- eso iba a levantar sospechas y lo peor, lo iban a alejar de mí, tan solo de pensar en eso me hacía sentir débil, con miedo, desesperación – _No kagome, no te aferres a él, no es buena persona, ninguno es bueno, solo te va a lastimar_ \- pero tenía que demostrarle la manera del trato a los locos

Jeff: ¡Doctor a un lado¡ (me sujeta fuertemente)  
kagome: ¡Vamos Jeff soy Cinderella¡ (grito como loca) ¡Cinderella¡ (voz aguda)  
Jeff: ¡Carajo kagome cállate¡ (me abofetea) ¡Rápido Suikotsu¡  
Suikotsu: mala idea kagome (me sujeta del cuello) kagura rápido antes de que me escupa  
kagura: oh doctor que pena con usted pero debe conocer su verdadero carácter, vamos zorra abre la boca  
kagome: (abro la boca)  
kagura: buena niña

Cuando introduce los medicamentos en mi boca, aprovecho y muerdo su dedo

Kagura: ¡bastarda¡ (furiosa)  
Jeff: (sujeta uno de mis pechos)  
kagome: ¡no déjame¡ ¡no me toques allí¡ (empiezo a sollozar)  
Jeff: ¿no tuviste suficiente¡ (aprieta mi pezón) ¿quieres que te lo arranque?  
Kagome: (empiezo a llorar) ¡Mamá¡

Sentí el pinchazo de la hoja en mi cuello, estúpido Suikotsu, lo último que vi fue como Urasue sujetaba del brazo al doctor Taisho y lo alejaba de mi, el solo me mostró una sonrisa y después se marchó, todo fue oscuridad _–Estaré bien, después de todo el dijo que tenía contactos, todo acabaría mañana ¿verdad?-_

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo¡ Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo :)**


	5. C4 ¿Libertad o presa de nuevo?

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Libertad o presa de nuevo?**

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, traté de levantarme pero todo me daba vueltas ¿Qué hora sería? El foco estaba encendido, escuché varios gritos afuera ¿Qué estaba pasando?, me acerqué a la puerta y me sorprendí, estaba abierta, no tenía seguro, tuve miedo de abrirla pero lo hice, cuando salí.

Kagome: wow (sorprendida)

Todos los "pacientes" de este hospital estaban corriendo por sin ningún lado, otros saltaban para tratar de alcanzar los focos, otros se empujaban, otros corrían mientras cantaban ¿Dónde estaba la seguridad? Salí de mi cuarto y evité a mis compañeros, vi a Sussy tirada en el suelo, me acerqué a ella

Sussy: ¡Hola kagome¡ (seguía en el suelo) tutu dijo que esperara aquí  
kagome: ¿tutu?  
Sussy: claro claro tú no lo ves

Era cierto, Sussy tenía esquizofrenia, la deje tranquilamente como estaba, no quería que me atacará con su sandalia ¿lo creerán? Logró perforar el pecho de una enfermera con una sandalia ¡Con una maldita sandalia¡ ¿Cómo logró hacerlo? ¡Por favor Sussy enséñame¡

Kagome: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Y de repente mucha gente uniformada y con cascos venían corriendo hacia nuestra dirección, todos se asustaron y especialmente yo ¿Quiénes eran?, corrí alejándome de ellos pero aparecieron más, nos acorralaron y de entre todos ellos apareció una mujer, de cabello castaño y bonito cuerpo.

TT: tranquilos, tranquilos, los venimos a rescatar

Quienes antes festejaban ahora estaban cubriéndose con su propio cuerpo mientras lloraban, otros se quedaron callados igual que yo

TT: vamos chicos (saca una bolsa) tengo dulces

Y como si eso fuera música para nuestros oídos, se acercaron lentamente a ella, la desesperación de azúcar en su cuerpo se hacía evidente

TT: siempre y cuando se comporten y nos acompañen

Al diablo quienes era, yo también necesitaba azúcar, tenía años, años sin probar algún dulce, algo delicioso, ¿Qué tal sabrían?, recuerdo que mis dulces favoritos eran unas paletas de colores, con diferentes sabores, nos empezaron a entregar pequeñas tarjetas, cada una contenía un número, yo era la 36, nos mantenían en una gran fila, mientras íbamos caminando podía ver que algunos enfermeros estaban en el suelo tirados, y sus manos cubriendo sus cabezas, la gente con uniforme extraño tenía ¿armas? Y los apuntaban, seguimos caminando al jardín, donde había más enfermeros y los de seguridad, allí estaba el bastardo de Jeff, cuando pasé por su lado

Kagome: ¿te diviertes Jeff? (con voz burlona)  
Jeff: (sin mirarme) ¡Tú fuiste la soplona¡  
kagome: No se dé que hablas (de verdad no comprendía a que se refería)  
Jeff: ¡Eres una perra¡  
Oficial: ¡Guarde silencio¡ (acerca el arma más a su cabeza) o volaré tu cabeza

No resistí, solté la carcajada y le dije – _En tu cara puto_ -, seguí caminando pero la joven me miró y me hizo salir de la fila.

Kagome: yo… yo lo siento  
TT: ¿tú debes ser kagome verdad?  
kagome: ¿Cómo me conoce? (nerviosa)  
TT: (sonríe) soy amiga del doctor Taisho, gracias a ti podemos salvar a todos estos pobres inocentes y especialmente (coloca su mano sobre mi hombro) te salvaremos a ti linda  
kagome: no se que pretende, pero déjeme decirle que necesito esos dulces, ¡pero ya¡  
TT: tranquila, todo a su tiempo, ahora sigue a tus compañeros, abordaran autos especiales que los llevaran a diferentes hospitales  
kagome: ¿diferentes hospitales?  
TT: oh ¿tienes amigos aquí? Nose si toquen juntos  
kagome: ninguno de esos son mis amigos (me cruzo de brazos) no porque tenga 12 años en este lugar debo tener amistades y si las tuviera, no todos ellos las recuerdan (suspiro)  
TT: ¿sabes? Acompáñame, tú serás mi guía  
kagome: te estás tomando demasiada confianza ¿Quién eres?  
TT: solo debes saber que me llamo Sango y quiero ser tu amiga

No podía confiarme, accedí y caminamos por todo el hospital, no recordaba tanta felicidad dentro de mí, alfín esos bastardos iban a pagar, -o _h ¿Cuál será la cara de la directora?_ \- seguimos caminando y llegamos a su oficina, allí se encontraba un señor de cabello plateado, lo llevaba en una coleta como lo traía el sujeto, Inuyasha.

Sango: ¿Cómo va señor Taisho?

¿Señor Taisho? ¿Él era el doctor Taisho? Cuando la joven lo llamó el se giró y nos miro, no, no era el doctor, sin embargo tenía un parecido y bueno, el mismo apellido ¿acaso era su padre?

YY: Excelente Sango, checo los expedientes de los pacientes y hay muchas anomalías (me mira) Hola pequeña ¿tú eres?  
kagome: ¿pequeña? Disculpa abuelo no soy pequeña

Vi su mirada sorpresiva y después empezó a reírse ¿todos se ríen de mi? ¿Soy su payaso o que mierda?

YY: veo que alguien esta de muy mal humor  
Sango: (se rie) es Kagome Higurashi  
YY: Oh vaya, muchos gusto kagome mi nombres de Inu No Taisho, soy el padre de tu doctor, el doctor Inuyasha, debo decirte que eres una persona muy valiente  
kagome: ¿valiente?  
InuNoTaisho: Así es, gracias a ti tus compañeros han sido salvados después de años de maltrato (Saca unos papeles del cajón) y como pago reabriremos tu caso  
kagome: ¿mi… mi caso?  
InuNoTaisho: tendrás un nuevo expediente, ya que los estudios realizados en ti no tienen coherencia y por lo que veo no pareces una persona enferma

Las mejores noticias que me pudieron dar en mi joven vida, - _Reabriremos tu caso_ \- de nuevo – _Estudios realizados en ti no tienen coherencia_ \- podría demostrar que no estoy enferma, podré salir, podré vengar a mi madre y a sota, podré matar a mi padre.

Kagome: eso… eso ¡Eso quiere decir que soy libre¡ (gritando felizmente)  
InuNoTaisho: no exactamente, iras a mi hospital allí te cuidaremos, en especial mi hijo, eres su paciente  
kagome: ¡Joder¡ (enojada)

* * *

 **¡Un nuevo hogar para kagome¡ ¿Le gustará? ¿Sango en realidad quiere ser su amiga?**


	6. C5 Nuevo hogar

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Mi nuevo hogar.**

¿Creías que iba a ser fácil kagome? ¡Por supuesto que no¡

Kagome: ¿y qué le hace pensar que estaré segura en su hospital? ¿Quién me asegura que no me van a violar?

Y fui la que rompió el momento mágico, se sintió la tensión en el lugar, la cara de terror del padre de mi doctor, oh por favor ¿tienen la misma cara de idiota?, giré para ver a Sango quien movía la cabeza en tono desaprobatorio

InuNoTaisho: en eso Sango nos va a ayudar ¿verdad? Sango es una excelente persona, con un doctorado en psicología, ella te ayudará con tus tormentos  
kagome: espere ¿Quién dijo que tenía tormentos? La verdad no estoy asustada, simplemente es asqueroso ¿vio como dejó la habitación su hijo? ¡Por dios¡  
InuNoTaisho: ¿QUÉ? (furioso) ¿Qué Inuyasha hizo qué? ¡Maldición¡  
Sango: ¿eh? ¡No doctor Taisho¡ tranquilo, am (nerviosa) am  
kagome: veo que no hay comunicación padre e hijo, Sango ne-san (voz infantil)  
Sango: ¿Sang.. Sango ne-san? (sorprendida)  
Kagome: Kagome quiere dulces (voz infantil)  
InuNoTaisho: ¿Este tipo de actitudes las tienes siempre? (empieza a escribir en una hoja)  
kagome: ¡Oh no¡ no empezará a hacer un diagnóstico, llevo 12 años aquí ¡maldita sea¡ (desesperada) ¡Solo quiero salir¡ ¡MI padre mató a mi madre y a mi hermano¡ el me encerró aquí, el no quiere que divulgue la verdad

Me levanté y empecé a tirar las cosas en la habitación, antes el despacho de la vieja directora, vi como el anciano se levantó y trató de acercarse

InuNoTaisho: kagome, linda, tranquila, respira de manera pausada ¿sí?  
kagome: ¡No me dirá como respirar, no es mi dueño¡ ¡Muérase¡

Tomé lo primero que encontré en el escritorio, la placa donde decía el nombre de – _Doctora Urasue_ \- se lo lancé pero

Kagome: (me rio) vaya eres ágil anciano

Sango me abrazó mientras me decía – _kagome, tranquila, tranquila, no recaigas_ \- ¿Qué cojones?

Kagome: ¡Suéltame bastarda¡

Esto era el colmo, me tenía bien sujeta, yo lo que hacía era forcejear, vi como el anciano se acercó a mí y – _oh no_ -

Kagome: (empiezo a llorar) no… no por favor ¡No más agujas¡ ¡No más agujas¡ Soy niña buena, soy niña buena

Y allí terminó la kagome indomable, perdí las fuerzas en mi cuerpo y caí de manera lenta porque Sango seguía sujetándome, vi sus caras de asombro, sujeté los pantalones del anciano

Kagome: por favor abuelo no más agujas (sin dejar de llorar) a kagome le duele, le duele que la lastimen, le duele que la toquen, mami, mami por favor (cubro mi rostro con mis manos) mami  
InuNoTaisho: kagome tranquila (se agacha a mi altura) ven conmigo no te voy a lastimar ¿recuerdas como mi hijo te salvó? Vamos, dímelo (voz tranquila)  
kagome: todos me tocan, él era el nuevo (haciendo pausas para llorar) y.. .y.. Creí que me iba a tocar como todos pero no, el prometió cuidarme, el dijo que sería bueno, yo sería libre (me aferro a los brazos de Sango)  
Sango: oye kagome ¿te gusta el rojo? Tengo muchos dulces rojos  
kagome: ¿rojos? A kagome le gusta el rojo (miro a sango) a kagome le gustan los dulces  
Sango: (saca un bote de pastillas) te daré 2 dulces rojos ¿sí? (sonriendo) abre la boca cariño

Hago caso, quiero dulces, deposita las bolitas rojas en mi boca

Sango: ¿Qué sabor tienen?  
kagome: no…no lo sé

Era un sabor delicioso, pero tenía algo extraño, mis ojos se pusieron pesados y caí profundamente dormida.

Sango: (suspira) pobre criatura  
InuNoTaisho: tiene muchos misterios  
Sango: ¿cree que lo diga es verdad?  
InuNoTaisho: no puedo confiar al cien por ciento pero algo me dice que no miente, la vigilaremos y haremos estudios de nuevo  
Sango: si ella nunca estuvo enferma  
InuNoTaisho: entonces lo está, pasar muchos años rodeado de gente que no está en su sano juicio, te pegará la locura  
Sango: (retira un mechón de mi rostro) ¿Cree que Inuyasha hará un buen trabajo?  
InuNoTaisho: no dudo de mi hijo, además, lo que hizo por esta jovencita (sonríe de manera triste) es único ¿lo ayudarás verdad?  
Sango: por supuesto señor, cuidaremos de kagome

Sentía tanto cansancio y tenía frío, cuando desperté algo me molestaba en el rostro, abrí los ojos y me levanté, me asusté ¿Dónde estaba?, era una habitación, una gran habitación, estaba sobre la cama y a mi lado una gran ventana por donde entraba la luz del sol - _¿una ventana? ¡Oh kami¡ ¡Alfín una ventana¡_ \- me emociono y observo al patio, veo mucha gente vestida de blanco caminando tranquilamente, unos están sentados -¿ _conversan_?- veo las persianas y decido ocultar la ventana _–después la voy a disfrutar_ \- sigo recorriendo la habitación y miro un gran ¿librero? Si así se llama, muchos libros, recuerdo cuando mamá me leía y ¡Bomb¡ los recuerdos de mi pleito con el doctor

Kagome: ¡No joder¡ (enojada) ¡Pensaran que estoy loca¡

¡Maldita sea kagome¡ te comportaste como una enferma mental, joder ya no te van a ayudar, no van a confiar en ti, aunque bueno esta nueva habitación me hacía dudar, había una mesa con un libro, caminé hacia él y lo tomé en mis manos, las hojas estaban en blanco, vi cajones y había ropa, ropa de mujer

Kagome: ¿Qué es esto?  
Inuyasha: tu habitación

Me aterro y retrocedo, lo veo recargado en el marco de la puerta, no parece un doctor, no usa la bata, usa unos jeans de color negro, una playera color gris con tonos rojos que se apega mucho a su cuerpo - _¿No era más delgado?_ \- su cabello lo sigue trayendo atado en una coleta y esos ojos, joder es guapo.


	7. C6 Conviviendo con mi doctor

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Conviviendo con mi doctor.**

¿Cuándo abrió la puerta? ¿Cuándo entró a mi supuesta habitación? ¿Por qué no está vestido como un doctor? ¿Por qué es demasiado joven? ¿Por qué es demasiado atractivo? Tan metida en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta, el ya se encontraba frente a mí, tocando mi frente

Inuyasha: ¿el ratón te comió la lengua? (riendo)  
kagome: (sonrojada) ¡Ba….¡Basta¡ (me alejo de él) ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?  
Inuyasha: ¡Hey de nuevo me tuteas¡ esta relación va estupenda ¿y qué tal?  
kagome: ¿Qué tal de que?  
Inuyasha: ¿te ha gustado tu nueva habitación?  
kagome: la verdad es cómoda pero no entiendo ¿Por qué tantas cosas?  
Inuyasha: cada paciente debe tener algo con que sentirse cómodo, esto les ayuda en su rehabilitación  
kagome: lo comprendo, hace rato vi por la ventana ¿Por qué nadie grita? ¿Corre?  
Inuyasha: una razón: están controlados, toman medicamentos, y la segunda no son escandalosos, no como alguien que tengo enfrente ¿Qué tramabas diciéndole a mi padre lo que pasó en el cuarto de castigo? (molesto pero a la vez sonrojado) me ha interrogado como no tienes idea  
kagome: ¿eres virgen?  
Inuyasha: (me mira perplejo) ¿Qué?  
kagome: vamos responde ¿eres virgen?  
Inuyasha: tengo 25 años tu qué crees  
kagome: con tu edad y tu físico que si, con tu forma de ser que no  
Inuyasha: ¿con mi físico? Hey ¿te parece que tengo buen físico? (acercándose a mí)  
kagome: (retrocedo lentamente) ¿estás coqueteándome?  
Inuyasha: no estás tan perdida querida  
kagome: oh por favor, parece que el enfermo eres tú  
Inuyasha: bueno ya que cambiaste el tema, sígueme  
kagome: ¿A dónde?  
Inuyasha: te enseñaré el lugar  
kagome: un minuto ¿Qué fue lo que me dieron?  
Inuyasha: Sango te dio un medicamento fuerte para que durmieras  
kagome: ¡Me mintió dijo que eran dulces¡  
Inuyasha: ella es psicóloga, es buena en eso  
kagome: ¿Cómo llegué aquí?  
Inuyasha: mi padre, a quien por cierto le debes una disculpa  
kagome: no me voy a disculpar con el abuelo

El "doctor" comenzó a reírse de una manera no sutil ¿Qué le causaba gracia? ¿Qué me engañaran con dulces? ¿o que me burlara de su padre llamándolo abuelo?

Inuyasha: eres tan infantil  
kagome: mira quien lo dice  
Inuyasha: vamos acompáñame  
kagome: no, tú no eres doctor  
Inuyasha: que no use mi bata no quiere decir que no lo sea, vamos confía en mí, es lo que debes hacer, después de todo te liberé de ese horrible lugar ¿verdad?  
kagome: maldición (hago puños mis manos) tienes razón

El sonrió y me permitió salir a mi primero, después cerro la habitación y me dijo –v _en, camina a mi lado_ \- asentí y lo seguí, me iba dando un recorrido por todo el lugar, las diferentes habitaciones, cuartos de juegos, cuartos de convivencia, el cuarto de la doctora Sango, el de su padre, el cuarto de seguridad, los baños y lo más hermoso

Inuyasha: y este es el jardín, eres libre de venir cuando quieras  
kagome: ¿Cuándo quiera? (entusiasmada) ¿no tendré que esperar el timbre?  
Inuyasha: bueno si hay un timbre pero es la hora límite, sin embargo a muchos pacientes les encanta estar rodeados de gente o salir a dar un paseo, por eso están tranquilas  
kagome: si claro ¿y los medicamentos?  
Inuyasha: esos son para casos especiales

Todos se veían felices o más bien drogados sin embargo pareciera que nada los fuera a lastimar, debía admitirlo este jardín parecía más una plaza, una plaza, cuando mi madre me llevaba a los juegos

Kagome: el columpio (señalo a lo lejos) ¡Un columpio¡

Corro dramáticamente, agitando los brazos, el columpio siempre fue mi juego preferido, escuche los gritos del idiota pero los ignoré, cuando llegué al columpio me detuve, eran 5 columpios de diferentes colores y estaban solos, había uno rojo, me gusta mucho el rojo, me acerqué lentamente y lo toque con delicadeza

Inuyasha: oye (llegando y agitado) corres…. Corres muy rápido (me mira) ¿sucede algo?  
kagome: (empiezo a llorar) a mi me encantan los columpios  
Inuyasha: vamos siéntate, yo te daré impulso  
kagome: ¿de… de verdad?  
Inuyasha: vamos

No lo dude, me senté sobre el asiento metálico, no, estaba acolchonado

Inuyasha: todos los juegos tienen protección, queremos evitar que se lastimen

Asentí y disfruté el momento, el recuerdo – _Mami mami, dale más rápido, quiero tocar las nubes, mami mam_ i- las lagrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas, y empezó a impulsarme, me sujeté fuertemente de las cadenas y comenzó la diversión, mis pies estaban alejándose del suelo, disfrutaba el viento, estaba volando, estiré mi brazo hacia el cielo

Kagome: ¡Más rápido¡

El llanto fue usurpado por mis risas, esto era tan divertido

Kagome: ¡Esto es increíble¡ (gritando a todo pulmón)  
Inuyasha: (se ríe) vamos kagome disfrutemos de más cosas  
kagome: ¡Un rato más por favor doctor¡  
Inuyasha: (se sorprende) claro que si pequeña

Y el tiempo pasó tan lento, solo nosotros dos, el dándome impulso y yo tratando de alcanzar el cielo, tratando de alcanzar la mano de mamá, se detuvo y la velocidad disminuyó, mis pies tocaron la tierra y él se sentó en el columpio siguiente

Inuyasha: ¿eso fue divertido verdad?  
kagome: ¡Demasiado¡ (feliz) me ha encantado  
Inuyasha: ¿sabes? Tienes una muy bonita sonrisa y tu risa ni se diga  
kagome: (me sonrojo) gr..a.. gracias de verdad muchas gracias, algo me dice que me va a gustar este lugar  
Inuyasha: si, yo también lo sospecho, vamos sigamos con el recorrido (se levanta y me extiende su mano) ¿confías en mi?  
kagome: claro que si (tomo su mano)

Cuando mi mano y la suya se juntaron, sentí tanta tranquilidad, sentía protección, el me cuidaría, el sería mi ángel guardián, desde hoy, él sería todo para mi, seguimos recorriendo el lugar y llegamos a la cafetería

Kagome: ¡Wow¡ (sorprendida) ¡Muchas mesas y comida¡  
Inuyasha: así es, los pacientes se dividen en grupos, no todos tienen sus comidas a la misma hora ¿te apetece algo?  
kagome: ¿algo? No comprendo  
Inuyasha: bueno no se hace cuanto comiste, pero supongo que debes tener hambre, vamos hoy te concedo el deseo de comer lo que quieras  
kagome: no se qué comer, en aquel lugar me daban lo mismo, pan con mantequilla, un taco, lechuga y leche, no sé qué otra comida existe, no recuerdo muy bien


	8. C7 Conociendo a mi paciente PARTE I

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será descrito desde la perspectiva de nuestro querido doctor Inuyasha Taisho**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Conociendo a mi paciente. PARTE I.**

Recuerdo que me encontraba en la oficina de mi padre, entregándole el reporte de Sukiomi, mi última paciente, mi padre lo leía y no dejaba de sonreír

InuNoTaisho: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo  
Inuyasha: gracias padre ¿Qué prosigue?  
InuNoTaisho: bueno nada mas tenemos que hablar con tu hermano para que prepare los papeles y Sukiomi pueda volver a casa

Sukiomi era una joven que había cumplido 19 años, a los 15 años ingresó por problemas con su comportamiento, era demasiada agresiva con su hermana menor de 10 años, estos 4 años fui su doctor y trate de ser lo mejor para ella, entendiéndola y ayudándola a superar sus problemas, y el que siempre se vive – _estoy celosa de mi hermana menor, a ella siempre le dan todo ¿y a mí? Nunca me dan nada, nunca me buscan, soy basura para ellos_ -, no era el único, Sango era de gran ayuda para ayudar con su tratamiento, mi hermano Sesshomaru es abogado por lo tanto cuando un paciente termina su tratamiento se deben arreglar los papeles correspondientes para quedar libre, cada semana se hablaba con sus padres respecto a la evolución de Sukiomi, el primer año fue difícil, los pacientes no confían en ti.

Inuyasha: supongo que es todo de mi parte  
InuNoTaisho: alto jovencito  
Inuyasha: ¿sí?  
InuNoTaisho: te falta un paciente para terminar con tu servicio  
Inuyasha: ¿un paciente? ¡Estas bromeando¡ Sukiomi era la última (estresado)  
InuNoTaisho: no Inuyasha (me entrega un expediente) es otra joven  
Inuyasha: deja de darme mujeres ¿sabes que soy demasiado atractivo? (me río)

Sin embargo a mi padre pareció no darle risa mi broma, suspiré y dije – _lo siento_ -, después abrí el expediente y vi su foto, era una joven de tes blanca, cabello color azabache y ojos color chocolate

Inuyasha: kagome Higurashi  
InuNoTaisho: exacto esta joven es un caso excepcional, desde los 5 años la ingresaron en el hospital psiquiátrico  
Inuyasha: ¿wow? ¿5 años? (sorprendido)  
InuNoTaisho: ahora tiene 17 años

Sabía de gente que puede durar muchos años en el hospital psiquiátrico sin embargo desde esa edad lo únicos casos que conozco con de los niños con esquizofrenia severa, pero por lo que leía en el expediente esta joven no era esquizofrenica.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué es lo que tiene?  
InuNoTaisho: según los reportes es agresiva, a los 5 años su madre y su hermano pequeño murieron, entro en crisis culpando a su padre del asesinato sin embargo su testimonio fue rechazado por consumo de drogas  
Inuyasha: ¿drogas? ¿a los 5 años?  
InuNoTaisho: exacto eso es lo raro del caso, además los estudios si los verificas no tienen coherencia por lo tanto te toca ir a ese hospital  
Inuyasha: ¿me toca ir? Quieres decir que…  
InuNoTaisho: esta joven no es de nuestro hospital

Lo que me faltaba, ir a otro hospital, perder mi zona de confort, no debía hacer un berrinche, ya era un adulto de 25 años, podría manejar la situación

Inuyasha: está bien padre, mañana mismo me presentaré con mi paciente  
InuNoTaisho: mucho éxito hijo

Salí del despacho de mi padre y me dirigí al estacionamiento, me subí a mi carro y conduje hasta la casa, seguía viviendo en la casa de mis padres pero no por mi gusto, mi madre me había rogado que viviera con ellos, se siente tan sola ya que mi padre no pasa mucho tiempo y bueno Sesshomaru ya es un hombre casado y con una hija, sin embargo al seguir el mismo camino que mi padre, solo llego a dormir

Izayoi: ¡Hijo¡ (corre a mis brazos) has llegado temprano, ven cariño te preparé la cena  
Inuyasha: gracias madre

Quise complacer a mi madre quedándome a cenar, platicamos sobre mi nuevo paciente y estaba orgullosa de mi, después de un rato cada quien se fue a dormir pero me llegó un mensaje a mi celular que me hizo interrumpir el acostarme en mi cama, era de mi padre

*Inuyasha hijo en el hospital necesitan tu ayuda, tu paciente se ha metido en problemas y necesito que vayas con ella, preséntate y haz que los encargados te conozcan, después de todo ese hospital está disponible las 24 horas. Con cuidado"

Inuyasha: ¡Arg¡ (aviento el celular)

Tomo una ducha y uso un pantalón de vestir negro y mi camisa blanca, tomo mi bata y recojo mi celular que por suerte no sufrió destrozos, salí de la casa no sin antes dejarle una nota a mi madre, subí a mi coche y busque la dirección en el expediente.

Inuyasha: bien vamos para allá

Conduje hasta ese hospital, fue casi media hora de camino, me ayudó que las calles no estuvieran llenas en tráfico, llegué al lugar y me sorprendí, este hospital estaba en pésimas condiciones, y eso lo note con la poca iluminación, ¿Qué tal se vería de día?, entré y hablé con la recepcionista que al verme desabrochó el botón de su blusa dejando ver el inicio de sus senos

Inuyasha: (suspiro) ¿puedo hablar con la directora de este hospital?  
xx: claro que si cariño dime tu nombre  
Inuyasha: no tengo cita, soy el nuevo médico de una de sus pacientes  
xx: ¿me puede dar el nombre de la paciente?

Vuelvo a revisar el expediente

Inuyasha: kagome… kagome Higurashi

La mujer hizo una mueca demasiado notoria, y pasó a buscar en la computadora, después realizó unas llamadas y un hombre, que por su uniforme es un guardia me condujo al despacho de la directora, era una anciana demasiado fea, ¡Kami¡ casi muero

Urasue: Buenas noches ¿doctor?  
Inuyasha: oh cierto

Había olvidado usar mi bata, la traía en mi brazo, por lo que me la puse y guardo los papeles dentro de ella

Urasue: mejor, bienvenido doctor, esperamos que su estancia en este lugar sea agradable, soy Urasue la directora de esta institución  
Inuyasha: mucho gusto (nos saludamos con un fuerte apretón de manos) soy el doctor Inuyasha Taisho  
Urasue: ¿a qué se debe su visita doctor Taisho?  
Inuyasha: me han informado que mi nuevo paciente ha caído en una crisis  
Urasue: ah sí (sin importancia) sígame

Comenzó a caminar, observaba bien los pasillos de un blanco cubierto de polvo y suciedad, el olor a cloro era demasiado fuerte, el sonido de sus tacones rojos era lo único que se escuchaba durante el trayecto pareciera que lo hiciera adrede ya que algunos ruidos en las habitaciones se escuchaban - _¡Guarda silencio, no me dejas dormir¡-_ ella pareció darle mucha gracia ya que no dejaba de reír, después de caminar durante unos minutos y alejarnos se detuvo frente a una puerta oxidada

Urasue: llegamos ¿todo bien Jeff? (dirigiéndose al guardia)  
Jeff: es una bestia oh vaya ¿usted es él nuevo verdad? Disfrútela (se empieza a reír)  
Urasue: bien doctor aquí esta, esperamos que su estancia sea agradable (introduce la llave en la chapa) diviértase

No estaba comprendiendo bien lo que me decían pero mi otra pregunta era ¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Por qué mi paciente estaba encerrada en este lugar? Apenas entré y la puerta rápido se cerró, estaba nervioso ¿Dónde cojones estaba?, todo estaba oscuro pero después la luz cegadora iluminó el lugar, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pude observar bien el lugar, era una habitación espeluznante, demasiado húmeda, pareciera que había goteras, telarañas, el polvo afectó mi respiración por lo que tranquilicé mi sensación de toser. Y luego la vi, acostada y con los brazos en una posición extraña ¿estaba atada? Ella me miraba fijamente, no se parecía en nada a la chica de la foto, esta pobre criatura se veía en condiciones desfavorables

Inuyasha: hola mucho gusto (tratando de romper el silencio)  
kagome: dejemos los saludos, ya sé a lo que viene

¿Ya se a lo que viene? Su comentario me saco mucho de onda, ni yo mismo sabía a qué venía.

Inuyasha: ¿ah sí? (hago un gesto demostrando confusión) ¿y a que he venido?

La escuche suspirar y después se empezó a mover sobre el colchón, ¿estaba cambiando su posición? Después se sentó de una manera que pudo extender bien sus piernas y las empezó a abrir hacia mi dirección ¿pero qué mierda?

Kagome: vamos que sea rápido, estoy cansada

¿Qué sea rápido? ¿Estoy cansada? Oh maldición, ya comprendía la situación esta joven creía que la iba a violar, mi rostro de sorpresa y disgusto no se hicieron esperar después me asusté ¿Por qué piensa que la voy a violar?

Inuyasha: espera ¿crees que voy a violarte? (aterrado)  
kagome: ¿es lo que todos hacen no? vamos, estoy cansada  
Inuyasha: ¿Cómo puedes creer que te haré eso? Joder, soy tu médico, eres mi paciente

Ella empezó a reírse de una manera extraña, no estaba cómodo

Kagome: se ve que eres nuevo en esto, ándale, desata mis manos para que pueda darte placer  
Inuyasha: un minuto ¿te violan en este lugar? (comprendiendo muy bien la situación)  
kagome: oh vamos deja de fingir, debo decir que de todos eres el más apuesto y creo que no tendré problemas, siento que lo voy a disfrutar

Entonces no lo dude, me acerqué a ella y la abracé, la enrolle en mis brazos, estaba muy aturdida lo veía en su mirada, la solté y la miré directamente en sus ojos chocolate que en la foto se veían tristes y ahora se veían con demasiado dolor, ella parecía demasiado confundida

Inuyasha: mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, estoy a cargo de ti ahora y necesito que me digas todo lo que te hacen en este lugar, te ayudaré a salir de aquí

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció el capítulo desde la perspectiva de nuestro doctor? Esperen la parte dos :)**


	9. C8 Conociendo a mi paciente PARTE II

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será descrito desde la perspectiva de nuestro querido doctor Inuyasha Taisho**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Conociendo a mi paciente. PARTE II.**

Su semblante siguió siendo _–te ignorare-_ después cerro sus piernas y me dijo

Kagome: perdió su oportunidad  
Inuyasha: no comprendo esta situación ¿Por qué lastimar a los pacientes?  
kagome: ¿tú no eres de por aquí verdad?  
Inuyasha: fui trasladado, cuando terminé con mi paciente en el otro hospital me mandaron para acá, contigo, mis pacientes son los agresivos  
kagome: wow ¿pacientes agresivos? Discúlpame pero yo no soy agresiva  
Inuyasha: no puedo creerlo ¿Qué clase de hospital es este? (enojado) oh pequeña niña (me acerco a ella) ¿te han lastimado mucho?  
kagome: en primera ya no soy una niña y en segundo deje de mirarme con lastima, por eso los detesto, nos creen miserables, débiles (furiosa)  
Inuyasha: ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos?  
kagome: ¿soy tu paciente no? ya debiste leer mi expediente  
Inuyasha: los expedientes mienten, dicen que tuviste 3 abortos  
kagome: (abro los ojos sorprendida) ¡eso es una mentira¡

Si había mentido era la única manera en empezar a ganarme su confianza y sobre todo que fuera honesta conmigo, que me contara sus problemas, vi como abrió demasiado sus ojos en respuesta a mi mentira, simplemente me reí y eso le molestó mucho ya que me escupió en la cara

Inuyasha: ¡qué asco¡ (utilizo la bata para limpiarme) ¿Qué te pasa? (enojado)  
kagome: ¿seguro que eres mi doctor? No eres más que un niñato

¿Niñato? Me acaba a de llamar niñato ¿Qué le ocurría a esta niña? _–Disculpa es solo que me tomas por sorpresa_ \- se lo dije algo apenado, me estaba pasando con ella y bueno lo que le estaba pasando no era para nada bien, la escucho suspirar y de su boca como casi susurrando dice – _kagome_ \- casi no la escuche y lo repitió – _me llamo kagome_ \- fue entonces cuando entré en acción

Inuyasha: lose, kagome Higurashi, tienes 17 años, estas aquí desde que tenías 5 años, tu padre te trajo porque eras una adicta a las drogas y tenías muchas alucinaciones, decías que tu padre había matado a tu madre y a tu hermano, eres una joven que siempre busca pleitos, te han castigado 33 veces en este último año  
kagome: vaya ¿te has aprendido mi expediente? Solo te faltó una cosa  
Inuyasha: ¿Qué?

¿Qué algo me había faltado? Claro que no, soy una persona que tiene buena memoria y es fácil aprenderme los expedientes de mis pacientes, no era posible que se me olvidara una cosa

Kagome: yo no estoy enferma, estoy completamente sana  
Inuyasha: ¿disculpa?  
kagome: tú eres el doctor, tu deber es cuidarme

Si tenía razón y se lo hice saber, después empezaron mis interrogantes -¿ _Qué haces aquí_?- mientras miraba fijamente el lugar, estaba en condiciones muy desfavorables, ella comenzó a explicarme sobre la sala de castigos y la razón de porque la mandaron aquí

Kagome: esa no fue la razón, los guardias lo dijeron – _Hoy me toca_ \- pero veo que no pasará, ya que alguien no se atreve  
Inuyasha: así que todos están relacionados ¿solamente a ti te violan?  
kagome: no, a la mayoría de las chicas de aquí pero bueno soy la favorita  
Inuyasha: no comprendo tu actitud, eso es un delito grave  
kagome: ¿de qué me sirve recaer? Nadie vendrá a salvarme, la primera vez hace 2 años por más que llore, grité, pedí por favor nadie me salvó, se reían de mí, aplaudían mi sufrimiento, la segunda fue igual, la tercera, para la cuarta decidí quedarme callada, poner mi mente en blanco y pensar en mi madre

Me sorprendía mucho su manera de hablar pareciera una chica que no le importa lo que le suceda , haría lo que fuera con tal de que la dejen en paz, metida en su burbuja, estiré mi brazo, tal vez necesitaba ternura, iba a acariciar su mejilla, pero noté tensión en ella, por lo que solamente acaricie su cabello, después le pregunté que si la directora sabía lo que le pasaba y ella respondió en tono de burla- _¡por favor¡ a ella es a quien le pagan_ -. Después se escuchó el sonido de alguien tocar la puerta, ella lo reconoció de manera rápida y susurro - _es la vieja_ \- después la voz de la directora se escuchó

Urasue: ¿todo bien doctor? No escucho ruido

Así que ella si había, se acercó a mí y me susurró – _por favor, por nuestro bien, sígueme el juego_ \- asentí y le dije –bien caigamos en el juego, la directora volvió a decir -¿ _doctor Taisho_?- y apenas me estaba preparando mentalmente cuando la chica comenzó a gemir un minuto ¿a gemir?

kagome: ¡ahhh¡ ¡por favor deténgase¡ (fingiendo gritar) ¡kami¡ ¡no sea tan rudo¡  
Inuyasha: ¡Cállate perra¡

Necesitábamos ruido, vi la mesa y comencé a moverla para que creyeran que la tenía a mi merced sobre la mesa, haciendo bueno ustedes saben - _¡abre más las piernas¡_ \- le gritaba con furia, por favor que se lo creyeran, escuche una risa, - _de nuevo riéndose_ \- segui en mi tarea de mover la mesa - _¡lárguese no me interrumpa¡_ -, si se lo había creído ya que dijo algo nerviosa - _no no se preocupe, cualquier cosa no dude en pedirla-_

Escuche el sonido de sus tacones, se estaba alejando, vi el rostro de la chica y parecía no resistirse las ganas de gritar y reírse, ella me preguntó - _¿se fue_?- acerqué mi oído a la puerta y le dije – _creo que si_ \- entonces empezó a reírse no tan fuerte

Inuyasha: vaya, no puedo creerlo ¿Qué clase de directora es?  
kagome: una que le gusta interrumpir (sonríe)  
Inuyasha: bien ¿Cuánto tiempo que estar aquí?  
kagome: depende de cuánto dures, lo más que han durado es una erección, así que  
Inuyasha: yo resisto más

Se lo dije en tono burlón y esperando que se riera porque era más bonita cuando se reía ¿Cómo lo sería con una gran sonrisa sincera?

kagome: ¡de verdad quien eres¡ (feliz) vamos confianza  
Inuyasha: ya te lo dije me llamo Inuyasha Taisho, tengo 25 años, tengo un doctorado que hace poco terminé, mi padre es dueño de un hospital psiquiátrico

Y mi mente hizo clic, me quede callado mientras mi cerebro ordenaba todo, mi paciente en un hospital donde la tratan mal, mi padre dueño de un hospital donde te tratan muy bien y te ayudan con tus problemas, joven hijo del director y doctor de la chica -¡ _eso eso_ ¡-, ella parecía no comprender, le dije sobre el hospital de mi padre pero a ella le pareció aburrido, me molesté ante su actitud y le dije -¿ _quieres que te sigan violando_?- y fue cuando lo dijo

Kagome: porque soy una piedra en el camino de mi padre, como el mato a mi madre y a mi hermano, puedo mandarlo a la cárcel

Esta chica seguía con la misma historia, tal vez si tenía grandes problemas y por eso su padre la trajo aquí, - _no fue mentira, yo lo vi_ \- cuando le dije que tenía 5 años y estaba drogada empezó a quebrarse

kagome: el me drogó (furiosa) ¡el tuvo la culpa¡ ¡el me encerró para quedarse con el dinero de mamá¡ ¡cómo no me mató me encerró¡ ¡el mató a mi madre¡ (empiezo a llorar) ¡el destrozo mi vida¡ ¡El mató a mi Sota¡

La vi llorar de manera amarga y sentí pena por ella, no pude más, algo dentro de mi me hizo hacerlo, la abracé, la envolví entre mis brazos, dándole mi calor, acariciando su cabello revuelto y enredado, ella no opuso resistencia pareciera que era lo que necesitaba ¿y quién no? la violaban, los malditos abusaban de ella ¿y querían que se curara? Me intrigaba saber cuántos hombres la habitan tocado y sobre todo a qué edad empezó esta tortura que ella pareciera enseñar su dolor. Pasó un buen rato y noté sus mejillas sonrojadas, vaya o le estaba dando calentura o la estaba apenando, me alejé y me disculpé, preguntó la hora y jamás creí que me fuera a decir eso

Kagome: ¿Dónde dejarás tu marca?

¿Marca? ¿Qué marca? ¿A qué se refería? Y dijo -c _uando terminan lo hacen afuera y dejan ensuciado el piso ¿comprendes?_ \- oh maldición, estábamos en problemas y esta joven no tenia pudor, me dijo - _ni tanto, mira me voy a voltear y puedes masturbarte_ \- ¿Qué mierda acababa de decir? ¿Qué me masturbara? ¿Frente a ella? No, ¿en la misma habitación que ella? ¡No por Kami¡ no era un degenerado. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer, joder estaba demasiado avergonzado el tan solo imaginarme hacer semejante cosa me causaba ¡Arg¡ digo no es la primera vez que lo hago pero ¿frente a mi paciente? ¿De 17 años? No.

Kagome: no grites por favor, lo hacemos para salvar nuestro pellejo, si no hay evidencia van a dudar que en verdad pasó y me irá peor, por favor

Tenía razón, joder la maldita niña tenía razón, esto es demasiado penoso, no solo era masturbarme sino que dejar mi semilla en el suelo para que vieran que no fue dentro de ella, oh maldición iba a desmayarme, ¿hace calor aquí no? la bata me está sofocando, después de mi lucha interna, saqué mis audífonos y se los coloqué en sus orejas, le puse canciones para que no me escuchara, porque sabía que ¡Arg maldición¡ Apenas la conozco y estoy humillándome. Ayudé a que se girara y me senté sobre la mesa, baje la cremallera de mi pantalón, moví mi bóxer y bien empecé, tratando de calmarme sin embargo el calor que ya sentía me estaba ayudando, joder ¿Por qué estaba excitado? ¡Era un maldito enfermo¡ necesitaría terapia con Sango, no me creía capaz de hacer esto, la vi tan tranquila escuchando la música, me la imaginé en paños menores, ¡Inuyasha te mereces ir al infierno¡ ¿pensar en una niña? Recordé cuando abrió sus piernas, oh carajo, un orgasmo ¿sería suficiente con esto? Me moví de la mesa y llegué al suelo, estaba por caerme y mi vista fue a su trasero, joder, seguía moviendo mi mano de manera rápida, otro orgasmo, ¡Maldición¡ estaba demasiado agitado y demasiado excitado, esto no estaba ayudando, seguía demasiado "excitado" necesitaba desahogarme de otra manera, si esta chica fuera mi novia, la poseería toda la noche, no se cuanto tiempo pasó pero ya era suficiente, si seguía así iba a perder el control y podía cometer una estupidez, me senté en el suelo y respiraba agitadamente, aun no podía saciar mi sed pero – _control mental_ -.

Apenas empezaba a a calmarme, saque unos pañuelos de mi bata y limpie lo que se había manchado, por suerte no me manché mucho los pantalones, pero no podía decir como quedó el lugar – _Inuyasha eres un desgraciado_ \- pero bueno ¿estaba bien no? así creerían que la pasamos bien, me acerque a ella y le doy una ligera patada para llamar su atención, empecé a acomodar mi cabello y a respirar tranquilamente tratando de quitar de mis pensamientos lo que acababa de hacer, mis manos se dirigieron a su blusa y comencé a desabrochar los primeros botones y desacomodé su pantalón, ella pego un grito de molestia pero la interrumpo diciéndole - _tiene que ser creíble, estas lista_ \- también había desacomodado muy bien su cabello, ella estaba demasiado roja, bueno puntos a nuestro favor, se veía que sudaba ¿pero porque? Si ella no hizo nada, solamente quería que no viera como había dejado el lugar, ¡Oh kami¡ soy un degenerado como Miroku, tanto que me quejaba de él y termine peor. Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y rápidamente se abrió - _¿Joder que tal si seguíamos en el acto? ¿Nos iban a interrumpir?_ \- Oh Inuyasha cállate, tienes la conciencia sucia. Entro ese guardia llamado Jeff, su rostro de sorpresa al ver mis marcas en pared, piso y mesa, sonreí, ¿Qué pasa idiota? ¿No eres capaz de hacer eso? Que poco hombre.

Jeff: parece que alguien disfrutó conocer a su nuevo doctor

La sangre hervía ¿ese tipo también la había violado? Miré a la chica y solamente dijo, fingiendo voz delicada - _llévame a mi habitación, necesito una ducha-_ después de la pelea entre ellas y lo que más me sorprendió, la directora la abofeteo ¡Eso va en contra de las normas¡ ¡No puedes abofetear a los pacientes¡ me calmé y me llevó a conocer mi nueva recamara, pobre ingenua, no sabía lo que le esperaba, para seguir con nuestro juego

Inuyasha: (con voz burlona) espero volver a verla señorita Higurashi  
Kagome: púdrase

La directora me condujo a esa habitación y me dejó tranquilo, esta habitación estaba en muy buenas condiciones, entré a la ducha y me desnudé, abrí la llave, quedándome un rato bajo el agua caliente

Inuyasha: Inuyasha Inuyasha ¿Qué acabas de hacer? (pego mi cabeza a la pared) maldición (cierro los ojos) ya se

Después de mi ducha, cerré la llave y marqué mi número favorito

Inuyasha: ¿Hola? ¡Hey amigo¡ necesito un gran favor

No faltaba mucho para amanecer, estaba cansado, dormí un rato y luego salí, iba por mi paquete

Miroku: Hey amigo, parece que no dormiste muy bien ¿con quién estuviste eh?  
Inuyasha: tengo prisa Miroku ¿Dónde está?  
Miroku: no entiendo para que lo ocupas pero (me entrega una caja) aquí está todo lo que me pediste, si vas a espiar a una chica, estas creciendo amigo  
Inuyasha: luego te contaré para que lo utilizaré ¡Gracias¡ (entro al carro)  
Miroku: ¡No lo olvides¡ guarda algunas fotos

Ese Miroku, mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños, sigue siendo el mismo pervertido, el tiene una carrera en criminología además de tener su propia tienda de artículos para las diferentes instituciones y sobre todo lugares de seguridad, llegando al hospital fui colocando los artefactos en todas partes, de manera sigilosa, cada hora sonaba un timbre diferente, después chequé la hora, eran las 4:00pm, por lo que decía en el horario, era la hora del paseo, salí en busca de la chica y la encontré sentada en una banca

Inuyasha: hola ¿puedo sentarme?  
kagome: como guste  
Inuyasha: ¿ya no me tuteas? (sentándome a su lado)  
kagome: por si no lo sabe, somos vigilados, manténgase al margen

Comprendía, todos estaban vigilados, en especialmente ella, ¿Por qué será?, ella era quien sufría las violaciones, tenían miedo que cometiera una estupidez, ¿no les dije? En la mañana la directora dejó una carta diciéndome – _Doctor estamos felices de su llegada pero su juego tiene una cuota, más le vale pagar, lo hacemos para mejor la institución_ -

kagome: no necesito ayuda  
Inuyasha: ¿ni siquiera para dar con tu padre?

Había dado en el blanco, si su historia era correcta, ella querría venganza, claramente no se la iba a permitir pero necesitaba que su confianza en mí fuera para ya

kagome: (me mira) ¿habla enserio? (dudosa) no le creo  
Inuyasha: dame tu confianza, no te voy a defraudar

Acaricie su mejilla, quiero que se sienta protegida pero ella se levantó y se alejó diciéndome - _¡Se lo dije¡_ \- dio una fuerte patada a la banca -¿ _Oh mierda va a golpearme?_ \- Ella pareció entender mi pensamiento y me dijo -s _olo sígame la corrient_ e- y después comenzó a comportarse como una enferma al cien por ciento. ¿Qué trataba de hacer?

kagome: ¡eres basura¡ ¡eres basura¡ ¿Cómo va compañeros?

Y todos los otros individuos le siguieron la corriente, cantando con ella, perdiendo el control, haciendo lo que querían, más agresivos, ¿kagome?¿qué tramas? Y lo comprendí, ella quería que viera como eran tratados, por suerte tenía uno a la mano, tomé la pluma que colgaba en la bolsa a la altura de mi pecho de la bata y presioné un botón, la cámara empezó a grabar lo que pasaba frente a mí, el guardia Jeff llegó y la sujetó fuertemente, otro que parecía doctor la sujetó del cuello, una enfermera trató de darle sedantes pero ella la mordió, me movía para que todo fuera grabado, luego vi algo que me causa una enorme furia, el estúpido guardia la sujetó de los pechos, vi como ella comenzó a llorar y a pedir que la soltaran, vi como le apretaba los pezones y ¡Bastardo¡ estaba a punto de lanzarme contra él y matarlo a golpes pero el doctor le inyectó algo en el cuello, me iba a acercar pero la directora me tomó del brazo

Urasue: al fin conoce su verdadera personalidad, venga doctor, ha visto demasiado  
Inuyasha: s….si

Vi como sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse, estaba por perder el conocimiento pero antes le mostré una sonrisa – _Tranquila pequeña, a partir de mañana toda tu vida va a cambiar-_.

* * *

 **Y es todo por el día de hoy:)**


	10. C9 Mi enfermera

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

 **La historia vuelve a ser narrada por kagome.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Mi enfermera**

Después de comer milanesa de pollo empanizado con mi ración de verduras, no creía que otro platillo fuese mejor, exquisito y lo mejor, me dieron una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, ¡pastel de chocolate¡ disfruté cada momento al comerlo, se puede decir que mi tiempo en la cafetería se extendió por 2 horas, después de eso el doctor Taisho me acompañó de regreso a mi habitación

Inuyasha: bueno Higurashi espero que te haya gustado mucho el lugar  
kagome: ¡Demasiado¡ (feliz) en verdad muchas gracias por su ayuda, mi vida va a cambiar desde este momento pero ¿Cómo logró hacerlo?  
Inuyasha: bueno el día siguiente coloqué algunas cámaras en el hospital y cuando hiciste tu rabieta tenía una cámara lista grabando, mande lo ocurrido con las autoridades correspondientes y bueno fin de la historia  
kagome: gra… gracias  
Inuyasha: bueno kagome te dejo para que descanses, en un rato más vendrá una enfermera a ayudarte con tus cosas  
kagome: ¿mis cosas?  
Inuyasha: claro que si  
kagome: creí… creí que eso lo haría usted (con miedo)  
Inuyasha: tranquila, nadie te va a volver a lastimar, además necesitas ayuda para bañarte ¿no crees?  
kagome: ¿ayuda?  
Inuyasha: de eso no me voy a encargar y mucho menos después de lo que pasó ese día (avergonzado)

 _-Oh cierto-_ , sentí mi cara enrojecer a más no poder, recordé aquel día, maldición, no olvidaré lo que vi, jamás había visto tanta "esencia" de un hombre en diferentes lugares, el olor a sexo era demasiado potente, había provocado que mi parte íntima empezara a arder y sobre todo, cuando ví que se masturbaba, ¡Joder¡ jamás me había exitando al ver a un hombre masturbarse, parece que el doctor tiene sus sucios secretos, ¿le gustó a verse masturbado cerca de su paciente? ¿En quién habrá pensado? ¿Le pareceré atractiva?

Inuyasha: ¿kagome? ¿Todo bien?  
kagome: eh… si (sonrojada)

Pareciera que notó mis pensamientos porque vi sus mejillas más rosadas de lo habitual y estaba evitando mi mirada

Inuyasha: bue… bueno te veré en la cena, adiós (se marcha y cierra la puerta del cuarto)  
kagome: adiós

Volví a recorrer el cuarto con la mirada y corrí a la cama, me aventé y disfruté de su suavidad, era demasiada cómoda, demasiado, olía a frutas, seguí fantaseando con la suavidad de la habitación cuando tocaron la puerta

Kagome: ¿adelante?

Después la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer joven, de cabello negro y sujetado por una coleta, usaba el típico uniforme de enfermera, pero no tenía miedo de ella, apenas la vi y tenía una gran sonrisa y podía sentir paz

Jj: Buenas tardes señorita Higurashi soy su enfermera a cargo, soy la enfermera Rin de Taisho

Rin de Taisho, Rin de Taisho, Rin de Taisho, me repetí muchas veces su nombre, de Taisho - _¡Oh no¡_ \- la mire bien, teníamos 1- era enfermera, 2-estaba casada por el apellido, 3-estaba casada con mi doctor, maldición, una ira me inundó, ese desgraciado ¿Por qué no me dijo que era casado?

Rin: ¿sucede algo linda? (acercándose a mi)  
kagome: no… nada ¿a que ha venido?  
Rin: bueno como te dije, seré tu enfermera, me encargaré principalmente de tus medicamentos, te ayudaré con tus baños, y sobre todo a relacionarte con los demás médicos  
kagome: no necesito su ayuda  
Rin: eso dices ahorita querida, bien te toca presentarte (sentándose en la esquina de la cama)  
kagome: ¿acaso no leyó mi expediente?  
Rin: si pero quiero que tú me lo digas

Oh vaya todos leen mi expediente y luego quieren que yo misma les de la información suspiro ¿Cuántas veces e suspirado desde que empezó mi relato?

Kagome: Mi nombre es kagome Higurashi, tengo 17 años, muy pronto a cumplir 18  
Rin: ¿oh vaya ya casi 18? ¡Qué emocionante¡ (aplaudiendo)  
kagome: no cuando llevas 12 años, ahora 13 en un hospital psiquiátrico  
Rin: oh que mala eres kagome, has arruinado mi felicidad (haciendo un puchero)  
kagome: ¿de verdad eres mi enfermera?  
Rin: por supuesto, mi especialidad son los niños  
kagome: ¡Hey¡ yo no soy una niña  
Rin: lo eres kagome, lo eres (da palmaditas en mi espalda) y es hora de la ducha  
kagome: ¿eres la esposa del doctor Taisho? (voz fría)

¡Joder¡ Vino de golpe, maldita sea ¿Por qué putas lo dije? ¡Arg quiero matarme¡ ella me miro sorprendida, luego agachó la cabeza, luego se empezó a reír y luego me dio un empujón

Rin: No querida, soy su cuñada, mi esposo es su hermano Sesshomaru Taisho

Si me sentía como una completa idiota, joder, joder, ¡Mil veces joder¡

Rin: vamos linda ¡Es hora de la ducha¡

Esta mujer me iba a volver loca, su entusiasmo era demasiado sofocante, sin embargo me contagiaba un poco, maldita sea, toda la ducha me reí como loca, contándome anécdotas y principalmente

Rin: siempre le hago bromas a mi cuñado

Empezó a reírse de manera ¿malvada? ¿Cuándo cambio de actitud? Sin embargo cuando era hora de tallar mi espalda

Rin: kagome  
kagome: ¿Qué?  
Rin: ¿Qué son estas marcas en tu espalda? (sorprendida y a la vez asustada)  
Kagome: ah ¿aun no se quitan? Son marcas de agujas, algunos de los doctores que me violaban les encantaba el sexo rudo, usted sabe, algunos me encajaban agujas, otros quemaban cigarrillos y el favorito, con un cutter tatuaban su inicial (me río)  
Rin: oh…

Su mano comenzó a temblar ¿tenía miedo de tocarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Pensaba que me dolería?

Kagome: oye tranquila, no me duele, en verdad, pero agradecería que me dejaras ducharme a mí, no soy una bebe, no me molesta que me veas desnuda, no eres la primera  
Rin: está bien, cuando termines tu cena iré por ti, te haremos unos exámenes  
kagome: (me tenso) ¿ex…exámenes?  
Rin: así es querida, abrirán tu caso, un nuevo expediente, no te preocupes todo estará bien

Se marchó y me sentí tranquila, seguí duchándome y cuando terminé, Rin me había dejado un conjunto, era una bata color celeste, calcetines blancos y unas zapatillas

Kagome: joder (me veo en el espejo) estos sujetos están locos, me consideran una niña

Salí de la habitación y recordé el camino a la cafetería, "mis compañeros nuevos" de igual manera usaban pijamas graciosas y estúpidas y de diferentes colores, aunque bueno esto nos hacía parecer gente normal, algunas mesas estaban vacías, escogí la más alejada y me senté, dejando pasar el tiempo, agaché mi cabeza y la cubrí con mi cabello, después de un rato, un estruendo me hizo levantarme aterrorizada, era mi querido doctor quien aventó la charola con la comida

Kagome: oye calma tu ira  
Inuyasha: lo siento, es solo que estoy de malas (haciendo gestos graciosos)  
kagome: ¿se puede saber por qué?  
Inuyasha: digamos que tu enfermera es la persona que más me sofoca  
kagome: (me empiezo a reír) tu linda cuñada  
Inuyasha: vaya, ya te ha contado buena historia, toma (me entrega un sándwich)  
kagome: no  
Inuyasha: esta rico (sorprendido) es comestible mira (le da una mordida y habla con la boca llena) es nutritivo  
kagome: ¡Suéltalo¡ (se lo arrebato) lo has llenado de baba  
Inuyasha: (traga) si mal no recuerdo alguien me escupió cuando la conocí  
kagome: oye no te estás comportando como mi doctor  
Inuyasha: si lo hago, sin embargo contigo me comporto como realmente soy, para que tengamos confianza, eres mi paciente más difícil kagome  
kagome: debes tenerme en un altar (muerdo el sándwich) oh está demasiado rico  
Inuyasha: te lo dije  
kagome: algo me preocupa (hablando con la boca llena)  
Inuyasha: mastica, traga y luego hablas, no quiero que mi paciente se ahogue  
kagome: (trago rápido) ¿Cómo pagaré todo esto?  
Inuyasha: bueno (se rasca la cabeza) en la investigación se encontró diferentes fondos de cada paciente, además de que los gastos que se tenían no era para bien de cada uno, por lo tanto el gobierno ha decidido rembolsar dicho dinero, aunque bueno en parte la condena de los culpables  
kagome: excelente ¿a qué hora vendrá Rin?  
Inuyasha: ¿para que la ocupas? ¿No te diviertes conmigo? (fingiendo tristeza)  
kagome: dijo que me harían estudios  
Inuyasha: exacto, así que termina tu sándwich, que mañana te harán análisis de sangre y tienes que ir en ayunas, por lo tanto esta es tú última comida  
kagome: (le muestro la lengua y luego muerdo mi sándwich)  
Inuyasha: y mañana empezará tu terapia con Sango

Y escupí la cantidad de sándwich que había empezado a tragar, joder, esa mujer me aterraba y principalmente me debía una buena cantidad de dulces, y le tenía coraje ¡La muy perra me había drogado¡ el doctor Taisho empezó a reírse por mi actitud y yo simplemente me sonrojé pero su sonrisa provocó en mi algo más, no sabía a la perfección que era pero sabía que si pasaba el tiempo en el futuro me iba a lastimar.

* * *

 **Rin a entrado en la vida de kagome ¿podrán ayudarla?**


	11. C10 Mi primera terapia

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

 **La historia vuelve a ser narrada por kagome.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Mi primera terapia.**

Me levanté sin ánimos, no tenía ganas de salir de la cama y mucho menos sabiendo con quien iría, traté de ocultarme bajo las sabanas pero Rin entró, decidida a llevarme con esa mujer

Rin: ¡Buenos días Kagome¡ (acercándose y moviendo las cortinas) que los rayos del sol iluminen tu día  
kagome: hoy no por favor (me cubro más con las sabanas)

Y como si no le importara, tomó las sabanas y las jaló, dejando mi cuerpo desnudo, metafóricamente hablando, respecto a la brisa mañanera

Kagome: ¡joder Rin¡ (molesta)  
Rin: bien (saca una libreta y apunta) cambiar lenguaje, otra cosa por hacer  
kagome:¡baaaah¡

Me levanté y mientras ella tendía mi cama, yo me di una ducha rápida, me iba a encantar este lugar, o lo iba a odiar, Rin salió pero me dijo – _tu vestimenta esta sobre la cama querida, tienes 5 minutos, te espero afuera_ -, suspiré y tome la ropa interior blanca, pantaloncillos blancos y blusa de manga larga del mismo color

Kagome: genial, un poco de café y adiós blancura

Vi mi cabello hecho un estropajo, me reí y lo cepillé, al final me lo ajusté en una coleta alta

Kagome: como las del doctor Taisho

Y de igual manera dejé unos mechones fuera para verme más linda y vaya, si que me veía bien, salí y ya estaba Rin contando el tiempo, me vio y sonrió – _como siempre_ \- me dije a mi misma, me llevó a otra habitación donde me realizarían los exámenes correspondientes, después de tomas de sangre, radiografías, ecos y ese tipo de cosas, me llevó a desayunar un pan con chocolate caliente, al terminar cepillé mis dientes y bueno, estaba allí, frente a esa puerta, ¿Por qué mierda tenía tanto miedo?

Rin: y bien, es su turno (esta por irse, la detengo)  
kagome: no espera (la sujeto del brazo izquierdo) ¿me vas a dejar sola con ella? (aterrada)  
Rin: tal vez (se ríe) el doctor Taisho no tardará, tranquila

Dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda, se zafó de mi agarre y desapareció entre la multitud, tragué saliva rápidamente y la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una mujer con cabello recogido en una cebolla, gafas, su bata desabrochada, mostrando el conjunto guindo que portaba, aquella falda que mostraba sus lindas piernas, esos tacones altos

Sango: bienvenida Higurashi, entra  
kagome: am am ¿No puede ser afuera? ¿A la vista de todos? (nerviosa)  
Sango: no te voy a comer (riéndose) vamos adelante

¿Debía correr? ¿Pero a donde?, no kagome, se fuerte, entre decidida al lugar, cuando pase el marco de la puerta, esta se cerró de golpe – _Kami Kami muestra otra puerta, debo escapar_ \- tenía los ojos cerrados

Sango: Kagome tranquila, abre los ojos, mi oficina no es tan maléfica

¿Debería creerle? Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí, su oficina era demasiado grande y extraña, tenía su escritorio y detrás un librero, sin embargo en una esquina tenía postres y ¿maquina de café?, en otra esquina tenía demasiados cuentos, juegos para bebes, juegos entretenidos y otro tipo de cosas

Kagome: ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?  
Sango: el indicado para que mis pacientes se sientan cómodos, vamos querida toma asiento

Moví la silla para sentarme pero ella hizo un gesto de desaprobación

Sango: No kagome, allí no  
kagome: ¿Entonces donde mierda quieres que me siente?  
Sango: Allí

Señaló unos cojines de forma de panda, algo grandes que estaban detrás del librero, bien, esta mujer estaba loca, no quise pelear y me acerqué y ella venía detrás mío, apenas me agache y me senté y como el cojín era demasiado suave me hundí en el, por alguna razón eso me pareció divertido y seguí moviéndome, mientras más lo hacía, mas me hundía, esto era fantástico, seguía riéndome hasta que vi que ella estaba sentada frente a mí, realizando apuntes

Sango: oh linda no te contengas, es algo de rutina  
kagome: vamos ¿Qué hago aquí?  
Sango: bueno como sabes soy la psicóloga, y lo que haré, será ayudarte a superar tus traumas  
kagome: ¿mis traumas? Yo no tengo traumas  
Sango: todos los tienen kagome, en especial chicas como tù, que resisten abusos durante años y bueno no viviste una linda infancia ni adolescencia, ya estas próxima a la adultez y brincaste esas etapas, por eso mismo cuando vez cosas que a un niño le causan gracia y diversión tu de igual manera lo representas, en ese momento en que te sentaste en el cojín fuiste la kagome de hace 12 años, la dulce niña de 5 años

Era demasiada información, demasiada información, esa mujer mentía, no podía saber nada de mi con solo ver mi actitud, esta mujer está inventando todo

Kagome: mientes  
Sango: no kagome, sabes que no miento ¿A qué edad fue cuando todo comenzó?  
Kagome: ya se lo dije a los 5 años (me interrumpe)  
Sango: las violaciones  
Kagome: cuando apenas cumplía 15 años  
Sango: (empieza a escribir) ¿Cómo supiste que eso que te hacían no era correcto?  
Kagome: cuando me dolió (me encojo de hombros) y cuando decían –t _e gusta perra, te gusta que te coja, que te viole, que te quite tu virginidad, así serán todos los días_ -

El sentimiento de odio inundó mi ser, ese desgraciado, el primer doctor que era mi protector, su nombre Bankotsu, dijo que me ayudaría y me quito mi virginidad, no sabía que eso era tan grave, tampoco que los abusos era tan horribles

Sango: entonces ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
Kagome: hablé en voz alta, maldición, conocí a una chica, su nombre era Eri, ella ingresó a los 17 años por sobredosis de narcóticos, ella me explicó lo que nadie me dijo, lo que nadie me advirtió, lloré amargamente y los aborrecí a todos  
Sango:¿Qué pasó con Eri?  
Kagome: (me cruzo de brazos) ella no soportó las violaciones, así que se suicidó, se golpeó varias veces la cabeza contra el concreto de su habitación, hasta que tuvo derrame cerebral  
Sango: ¿Sabes que es un derrame cerebral? (me mira fijamente)  
Kagome: no pero eso leí en su expediente

La mujer llamada Sango parecía no inmutarse por la situación, yo al principio sentí un gran vacio cuando Eri murió, no lograba comprender el porque

Sango: era porque le tuviste un gran cariño

Mierda estoy hablando en voz alta, esto no me gusta

Kagome: me quiero ir  
Sango: aun no pasan ni 20 minutos kagome, la terapia aun no termina (enojada)  
Kagome: ¡dije que me quiero ir¡ (me levanto del sofá)  
Sango: ¿acaso te duele recordar cómo te ultrajaron? ¿Cómo te violaban todas las noches? ¿Acaso te duele recordar las veces que los hombres se saciaban contigo? Eres una ramera, una zorra, bien lo decía la directora ¿verdad kagome?

No entendía el porqué, pero esta mujer era demasiado cruel, ¿Qué trataba de hacer? No me di cuenta y me tiré al suelo, llorando y gritando, sujetando mi cuerpo

Kagome: ¡No me lastimes¡ (llorando amargamente) ¡por favor dile a mamá que me rescate¡ ¡dile a mamá que papá fue un mal hombre¡ ¡DILES QUE DEJEN DE TOCARME¡

Si me quebré como nunca lo había echo, ella simplemente seguía escribiendo y se agacho a acariciar mi cabello pero en ese momento unos fuertes brazos cálidos me alejaron de ella, protegiéndome, cubriendo mi rostro entre su pecho, sin dejar de llorar sonreí, era mi salvador

Inuyasha: esto se acaba aquí Sango, déjala en paz

Podía escuchar la furia en cada palabra que pronunciaba aquella boca, su calor me mantenía tranquila, estaba tranquila, estaba protegida, el siempre estaría conmigo, el siempre seria mi héroe.

* * *

 **¡Hola¡ De nuevo actualizando la nueva vida de kagome ¿quién dijo que sería fácil afrontar los problemas? Kagome lo aprende de una manera muy cruel con ayuda de Sango ¿Kagome soportará las terapias?**

 **¡Hasta la próxima¡**


	12. C11 Nuestro primer kiss

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Nuestro primer kiss**

Desperté de mi largo sueño, empecé a sentir calor, abrí de golpe mis ojos _-¿Dónde estoy?-_ fue lo primero que pronuncie, la habitación estaba a oscuras no por completo si no fuera por la lámpara del escritorio a mi lado, bostece y retire el cobertor grueso por el cual me daba calor, la ventana estaba cerrada y cubierta por las cortinas, las corrí y me sorprendí, el cielo nocturno

Kagome: ¿ya es de noche?

Miro confundida, ¿Qué había pasado?, los recuerdos empezaron a inundar mi mente, esa maldita mujer, me había hecho perder la cordura, pero el llego, la puso en su lugar y me protegió, el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta de mi habitación me hizo volver a la realidad - _¿Kagome?¿Estas despierta?_ \- era su hermosa voz, me levante rápidamente y con torpeza, encendí la luz y abrí la puerta

Kagome: si  
Inuyasha: ¿Cómo estás?  
Kagome: algo confundida pero bien  
Inuyasha: ¿Puedo pasar?

No mostraría debilidad, eleve mis hombros para demostrar poca importancia, me aleje de la entrada y él me siguió, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, llevaba puesta su bata, no venía de modo amistoso

Kagome: ¿A qué viene? (molesta)  
Inuyasha: necesito empezar tu expediente  
kagome: creí que ya lo habían empezado (me cruzo de brazos)  
Inuyasha: no kagome, después de tu ataque lo interrumpí, creo que metí la pata en ese momento  
kagome: ¿Por qué lo detuvo?  
Inuyasha: jamás había visto que mi paciente llorara tanto y con tanto dolor (agacha la cabeza) no lo resistí  
kagome: ¿solo me ves como tu paciente?

El levanto su rostro y me miro confundido, mordí mi lengua, joder, estoy empezando a hablar en voz alta, se supone que eso se debe quedar en mi mente, ¿cerebro porque no funcionas bien?, el seguía mirándome ¿Cuánto más iba a torturarme?, después empezó a reírse, mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa

Inuyasha: claro que si kagome, solamente eres mi paciente, ¿Cómo quieres que te vea? ¿Cómo mujer?  
kagome: ¡claro que no¡ bastardo  
Inuyasha: me gusta tu sentido del humor

Por alguna razón su respuesta me dolió, sin embargo no me iba a permitir apegarme a este sujeto, sus intenciones no debían ser buenas, empezó a escribir en esas hojas, estuvo un rato allí y después saco un maletín oscuro ¿Dónde cojones lo tenía?, saco varios instrumentos que tenia años sin ver, se acerco y vi ese instrumento

Kagome:¡NO LO HAGAS¡

Comencé a llorar a alejarme de él, no de nuevo, no de nuevo

Inuyasha: kagome cálmate, solo es un estetoscopio, tranquila (tratando de acercarse a mi)  
kagome: ¡JAMAS¡ (lagrimas corren por mis mejillas) ¡ME VAS A GOLPEAR CON ESO¡  
Inuyasha: (deja el instrumento en el escritorio) kagome, pequeña tranquila, ven toma mi mano

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, vi que dejo esa cosa horrible en el escritorio, y se acerco lentamente a mí, cuando vi que no había peligro, corrí a sus brazos y seguí llorando de manera amarga, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello

Inuyasha: kagome tranquila, no te voy a lastimar, es lo que menos quiero  
kagome: lo dices para que confíe en ti (sujetando su bata fuertemente)  
Inuyasha: kagome por favor, confía en mi  
kagome: usted me va a lastimar  
Inuyasha: jamás lo haría

Me hace mirarlo directamente a los ojos, la luz de la habitación ilumina perfectamente su mirada dorada, sus ojos me decían que debía confiar, mis lagrimas dejaron de salir y entonces el mostro una gran sonrisa

Inuyasha: perfecto, si Sango se entera me mata

¿Si se entera?¿qué iba a hacer? Busco entre el bolsillo de sus pantalones y me enseño dos cosas pequeñas, estaban envueltas en un papel de color extraño, ¿plateado?, tenían forma de ¿cono?

Kagome: ¿Qué es eso?  
Inuyasha: chocolate

Sujeto mi mano dulcemente y depositó uno de esos "chocolates", el otro lo depositó en mi otra mano

Inuyasha: me debes entregar uno kagome

No entendía pero le di uno de los "conitos" a él, solamente sonrió y tomo sus cosas, se levantó y antes de irse

Inuyasha: nuestro primer kiss  
kagome: ¿kiss? ¿Qué significa eso?  
Inuyasha: en aquel mueble (Señala el librero) busca el que diga "diccionario de ingles-español"  
kagome: ¿Diccionario, que es eso?  
Inuyasha: (se ríe) mañana practicaremos, y significa beso

Y después de eso cerró la puerta, se alejo, se fue, dejándome confundida, con el chocolate en mi mano, era hermoso, quite la envoltura y lo deposite en mi boca, su sabor era exquisito, jamás había probado algo tan delicioso – _Nuestro primero kiss_ \- me sonrojo – _Nuestro primer beso_ \- reí como una tonta

Kagome: doctor Taisho, usted esta curando mi corazón (sujeto mi pecho con mis manos)

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**


	13. C12 Loco por ella

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Loco por ella.**

Me levanté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?, vi la envoltura plateada de aquel delicioso chocolate y recordé aquel momento y su palabras - _nuestro primer kiss_ -, sentí mis mejillas arder, me dirigí al baño y tome una ducha, no paso mucho para que Rin entrara.

Rin: ¡buenos días kagome¡  
kagome: no hay nada de buenos días (frustrada) tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza  
Rin: (se ríe) ven querida vamos a peinarte  
kagome: puedo hacerlo yo ¿okey?  
Rin: si

Y no le importo, dejo la ropa blanca sobre la taza del baño y esperó a que terminara de cambiarme, saliendo decidió hacerme una trenza y dejó un libro grueso en el escritorio.

Kagome: ¿Qué es eso?  
Rin: es tu diario  
kagome: ¿mi diario?  
Rin: así es, Sango me dijo que te lo entregara  
kagome: no quiero nada que venga de esa mujer  
Rin: Sango puede ser dura sin embargo ella te ayudara linda  
Kagome: no tratándome mal  
Rin: vamos querida

Extiende su mano y la tomo, me hace sentarme en la silla abre el grueso libro, de pastas viejas y hojas totalmente blancas, me entrega una pluma

Rin: serás libre de anotar lo que te pase  
kagome: ¿y para qué? ¿Me lo va a quitar?  
Rin: sabemos que las personas no siempre dicen todo, tienen oscuros secretos y para que no te los quedes tu sola, esta tu diario, vamos linda escribe  
kagome: ¿contigo aquí?  
Rin: buen punto, te doy 5 minutos, después tenemos que ir con el doctor  
kagome: ¿con el idiota?  
Rin: (se ríe fuertemente) no con mi cuñado, con el ginecólogo  
Kagome: ¿el gine que?  
Rin: tu solo obedece (voz fría) ahora, no tardes linda (me sonríe y sale de la habitación)

Suspire y el puto dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte ¿Cómo mierda iba a escribir? Tenía tantos años sin escribir alguna palabra, me puse nerviosa, nose cuanto tiempo paso pero la enfermera ya se encontraba detrás de mi

Rin: ¿kagome que sucede?  
kagome: no.. .no puedo (tiro la pluma)  
Rin: ¿kagome?  
kagome: ¡no recuerdo como putas escribir¡

Ella pareció sorprenderle, después cerro el libro y me invito a salir de la habitación, fuimos al comedor a desayunar, cereal con leche, cereal de chocolate, mi favorito desde ahora, ahora el chocolate representaba amor para mí, me brindo una pastilla para mi dolor que rápidamente se esfumó, me cepille los dientes y me llevo a otro cuarto

Kagome: ¿Dónde estamos?  
Rin: te dije que vendríamos con el ginecólogo  
kagome: oh si ¿y bien que haremos?  
gg: Bienvenida señorita Higurashi

Una voz masculina me sorprendió, giré mi rostro y allí se encontraba un sujeto alto, cabello negro y sujeto en una coleta, - _como el doctor Taisho_ \- pensé, _-al doctor Taisho se le ve mejor aunque este sujeto no se ve tan mal-_ , llevaba puesto unos lentes que supongo que le ayudaban a ver mejor unos papeles – _sí, mi expediente_ -

Rin: Buenos días Koga  
Koga: Buenos días Rin ¿nos dejas solos?  
kagome: ¿solos? Oh no, tú no te vas de aquí (sujeto fuertemente el brazo de Rin) ayer me abandonaste con la bastarda aquella y no terminó bien (enojada)  
Rin: (apenada) lo lamento, no pensé que fuera tan dura contigo, ¿te importa Koga?  
Koga: está bien, si se siente mas cómoda contigo, por mi no hay ningún problema

Rin me llevó a otro lado de la habitación a que me cambiara de ropa, me hizo usar una bata, solamente una puta bata celeste, sin ropa interior, joder estaba fría, regresando el sujeto koga me hizo recostarme en una tipo camilla, dudosa obedecí, me empezó a interrogar sobre mis "actividades" en el otro hospital

Kagome: parece que todos saben (me cruzo de brazos)  
Rin: linda es importante, queremos ayudarte  
kagome: ¿y porque él debe saberlo? (señalando a koga)  
koga: porque soy quien te va a revisar  
kagome: ¿revisar? (dudosa) ¿A qué mierda?

Entonces me dijo – _abre las piernas_ \- me aterré, sus manos tocaron mis pies y empezó a separarlos para ver aquella parte mía que tanto habían lastimado, - _no de nuevo_ \- solté una patada en su cara y su grito de horror me hizo sentirme segura, la enfermera gritó y ayudó al bastardo quien sangraba de su nariz, no lo dude, me levante y salí corriendo, gritando como loca – _Auxilio, auxilio_ \- sin embargo nadie me ayudaba, podría decirse que me miraban con cara de molestia, seguí corriendo, sentía como la brisa congelaba mi desnudo trasero, las lagrimas salían con intensidad y dolor, el dijo que nadie me iba a lastimar ¿y ahora qué?, seguí corriendo y me detuve, llegando al jardín, viendo a todos tranquilos y a otros mirarme extrañados, sin embargo me dejaron sola, corrí a los columpios y me refugie, en mi color favorito

Kagome: rojo, a kagome le gusta el rojo

Seguía llorando amargamente ¿Dónde estaba el doctor Taisho? Nadie me quiere

Kagome: todos me hacen daño

Me abrazo a mi misma y me dejo caer al suelo tierroso, llenándome completamente de suciedad, escuche pasos pero no quise ver, mantuve mis ojos cerrados y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos

Inuyasha: ¿kagome? ¿Kagome? (me levanta del suelo) ¿kagome que pasó? (preocupado)

Alejo mis manos de mi rostro y veo borroso, limpio las lágrimas y está aquí, con su rostro preocupado y su bata manchada de tierra, rompo en llanto y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sigo llorando, el solamente acaricia mi espalda, empiezo a temblar de frio y de miedo, el me carga y me lleva a la habitación, las miradas de los demás, no, solo estamos nosotros dos, llegamos a la habitación y trata de recostarme en la cama pero no, me aferro más a él, entonces se sienta en la cama y conmigo encima, acunada como un bebé, toma mi rostro y me hace mirarle

Inuyasha: kagome por favor ¿Qué paso?  
kagome: el… el… el sujeto….. tra….trato de lastimarme  
Inuyasha: ¿Quién? (furioso) ¡JODER DIME QUIEN¡  
kagome: ¡no lo se¡ ¡ko… ko…¡ ¡no recuerdo¡ (sigo llorando)  
Rin: ¡kagome¡ (entra de golpe a la habitación)

La miro, pareciera agitada, asustada, nos ve, se sorprende y mas mi reacción, me aferro mas al pecho de mi querido doctor, la señalo

Kagome: ¡ella me llevo¡ ¡ella quiso que me lastimaran¡  
Inuyasha: ¿me puedes explicar que paso Rin? Te encargue a kagome mientras yo resolvía unos asuntos (molesto)  
Rin: (asustada) ¡no paso nada¡ solamente la lleve con koga  
Inuyasha: ¿koga trato de propasarse?

Su voz ahora sonaba con furia, ella simplemente lo negó con las manos – _Solamente tenía su cita con él, Inuyasha sabes que es ginecólogo, solamente lo hice por el bien de kagome-_ , sentí el cuerpo de mi doctor tensarse, me dijo – _quédate aquí pequeña-_ y como auto-reflejo grite mas, - _no, no me suelte, no me deje_ \- el parecía triste –k _agome, mi niña tranquila, solamente arreglare unos asuntos con Rin, para que nadie más te lastime ¿confías en mi?_ \- y no lo dude – _siempre_ -. Sí, siempre confiaría en el, me aleje y me recosté en la cama, el salió junto a la enfermera y cerraron la puerta, me levante cuidadosamente y me dirigí sin hacer ruido, debía escuchar que hablaban

Inuyasha: Rin ¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste? (furioso)  
Rin: solo… solo  
Inuyasha: entiende que ella tiene un severo trauma, no podemos llevarla con Koga y mucho menos cuando ella no sabe que le harán ¡por favor lo sabes¡ (estresado) sabes que ella es muy inestable, necesita ser protegida  
Rin: Inuyasha no lo tomes a mal pero te estás tomando este caso muy familiar  
Inuyasha: ¿a qué te refieres?  
Rin: no soy experta en esto sin embargo se que ella se está obsesionando contigo  
Inuyasha: por supuesto que no, solamente se comporta así porque esta agradecida, yo la saque de ese maldito lugar  
Rin: por eso mismo, esa chica está enferma, si sigues así su cabeza empezara a crearle una historia y tú la vas a lastimar  
Inuyasha: ¿lastimarla? Rin soy su médico, jamás lastimo a mis pacientes  
Rin: Inuyasha no la tratas como tu paciente, tienes que dejarle claro su relación, médico-paciente  
Inuyasha: no me digas como hacer mi trabajo ¿okey? Yo estoy a cargo de ella, mi deber es buscar su bienestar, desde ahora antes de tomar tus decisiones me las consultas, yo autorizare todo lo que tenga que ver con ella  
Rin: (enojada) ¡tú vas a provocar su perdición Inuyasha Taisho¡ ten cuidado o ella se volverá loca por ti (se marcha)

No podía seguir escuchando, esa mujer quería alejarme de Inuyasha, sin embargo me hacía pensar, ¿obsesionarme con él?, no sabía muy bien que significaba sin embargo por su forma de decirlo era malo, oh no, imagine lo peor ¿Qué tal si lo alejaban de mi?, no kagome, tienes que controlarte, te alejaran de él y sobre todo, te dejaran más tiempo encerrada, bien está decidido, abro la puerta y lo veo pensativo, al verme me dedica una gran sonrisa

Kagome: lo lamento doctor Taisho, yo…..  
Inuyasha: tranquila, ve y date una ducha, descansa y más tarde vengo por ti ¿Qué te parece?  
kagome: está bien  
Inuyasha: bien, sonríe (acaricia mi mejilla) eres más linda sonriendo

Lo vi marcharse, solté un suspiro, no de frustración, sabía que era un suspiro diferente, tenía que averiguar muchas cosas pero para eso iba a necesitar moverme en todos lados, decidí darme la ducha pero no me imaginaba que pensaba aquel doctor sobre mi

Inuyasha: (recargado en la pared) ¿Qué me está pasando? (recuerda las palabras de Rin y se empieza a reír) tal vez Rin…. Yo me vuelva loco por ella

* * *

¿El doctor enamorado del paciente¡ ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo


	14. C12 Me gustas tú

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Me gustas tú.**

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que llegue a este lugar, pudiera decir que no fue miel sobre hojuelas pero he ido superando mis traumas como lo dice Sango y me relaciono mejor con ellos, no puedo decir que tengo grandes amigos pero tan siquiera ya no somos bichos raros, ya estoy dentro de su grupo, el primer mes fue difícil, ¿ganar confianza con gente que te toca a cada rato?, el gran problema fue con el doctor Koga, no podía soportar que me tocara, la única petición fue que el doctor Taisho estuviera conmigo, no dentro, pero afuera, para sentirme segura, que si pasara algo él me salvaría, pero sabía que debía tomar mi distancia, no tenia que obsesionarme, pero no podía, y menos ya que me enseñaba mejorar mi lectura y mi escritura, el doctor Taisho se convirtió en mi mundo, fue todo para mi, doctor, amigo, maestro, pareja, para mis ojos él lo era todo, y quería suponer que yo, era también todo para él, mi relación con la enfermera Rin y la psicóloga Sango también fue mejor, inclusive el gran dueño del hospital, el abuelo venia a visitarme

InuNoTaisho: Buenos días kagome (sentándose en la silla frente a mi)  
kagome: hola abuelo (muerdo mi sándwich) que bueno que me visitas (mastico)  
InuNoTaisho: ¿Qué tal ha sido tu estadía en mi hospital?  
kagome: normal (vuelvo a dar otra mordida)  
InuNoTaisho: has ido evolucionando muy bien kagome  
kagome: ¿ah sí? (mostrando poco interés)  
InuNoTaisho: ¿recuerdas aquellos estudios?  
kagome: si  
InuNoTaisho: bueno los acabo de revisar y no tienes nada

Dejo caer el pequeño trozo de sándwich que me quedaba – _no tienes nada_ \- oh cuanta emoción, me levante de la silla, me subí a la mesa y me lance a los brazos del abuelo

Kagome: ¡dime que no mientes abuelo¡ (lo miro fijamente a los ojos)  
InuNoTaisho: yo no miento kagome  
kagome: ¡soy libre¡ (abrazo mas fuerte)  
InuNoTaisho: (corresponde a mi abrazo) no kagome

¿No? ¡qué cojones pasaba¡ primero me dice que no tengo nada, son señales de que estoy curada, bueno nunca estuve enferma y ahora me dice que no puedo

Kagome: (sujeto fuertemente el cuello de su camisa) ¡como que no puedo ser libre¡ ¡responde maldito viejo¡  
InuNoTaisho: kagome tranquila

Tomó delicadamente mis manos y yo las alejo del cuello de su camisa, algunos de seguridad se acercaron pero el dijo que todo estaba bien, me ayudo a bajarme de la mesa y me llevó a la oficina del doctor Taisho, su hijo, entramos y me senté furiosa en la silla, me cruce de brazos e hice puchero

InuNoTaisho: entiendo que estés molesta kagome pero no puedes salir de aquí hasta que cumplas un año

Oh no, mi mundo se detuvo ¿un año? ¿un puto año? Esto me estaba haciendo enojar demasiado

InuNoTaisho: kagome cálmate, no lo hacemos por ser malos, sin embargo tu expediente no es bueno  
kagome: pero dijiste que no tenía nada ¡me mentiste¡  
InuNoTaisho: no me refiero a ese kagome, como sabes tu padre te dejo en aquel hospital por los presuntos problemas que tenias  
kagome: y como se dieron cuenta, no tengo problemas  
InuNoTaisho: 4 meses es muy poco para determinar tu estado de salud, por eso mismo queremos esperar un año y si en caso de ser cierto eso que dices  
kagome: ¿Qué cosa?  
InuNoTaisho: que tu padre te interno por ser la única testigo, habrá problemas legales  
kagome: wow wow demasiada información ¿sabe que no tengo demasiados conocimientos verdad?  
InuNoTaisho: por eso mismo te ayudaremos, en estos 8 meses que restan recibirás aquellos conocimientos necesarios, como sabes mi hijo mayor es abogado él nos ayudara en tu caso  
kagome: ¿a qué precio?  
InuNoTaisho: ¿disculpa? (confundido)  
kagome: no todo en esta vida es gratis  
InuNoTaisho: en estos 4 meses nos hemos encariñado contigo kagome  
kagome: no hacen esto con todos sus pacientes ¿Verdad?  
InuNoTaisho: no, tú eres un caso especial  
kagome: ¿caso especial?

En ese momento mi amado doctor interrumpió la oficina, preocupado

Inuyasha: ¡padre¡ ¿has visto a….

No termino su pregunta, cuando me vio, su rostro formo una sonrisa, no lo vi venir, pero ya me tenía sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndome con sus grandes y masculinos brazos, llenándome de su olor varonil

InuNoTaisho: vaya (sonriendo) que bien se llevan  
Inuyasha: oh kagome creí que te había pasado algo

Me suelta y acaricia mi cabello

Kagome: solo vine con el abuelo (demostrando indiferencia) ¿puedo retirarme?  
InuNoTaisho: adelante cariño, sal  
kagome: ¡adiós abuelo¡

Salgo rápidamente de la oficina, ¿Qué pretende ese idiota abrazándome de esa manera? ¿Acaso no comprende que puede dar malas intenciones? Y que eso provoque que lo alejen de mi lado, me voy frustrada a mi habitación, ya casi iba a ser hora de mis lecciones, saco mis libros y cae ese diario en especial

Kagome: nunca escribí en ti, pero ahora puedo

Lo abrí y vi las hojas, necesitaba darle ¿color?, no lo sé, por mientras le pegue una hoja color verde y con mi delicada letra escribí "Bienvenida o bienvenido al mundo de kagome", Rin me había dicho que el diario era algo privado sin embargo Sango me dijo que había ocasiones en que la gente curiosa y metiche se atrevía a leerlo, así que ¿no tengo nada que ocultar verdad?

"Usare la palabra cliché (oh me encantan las nuevas palabras) querido diario, no anotare la fecha, solamente pondré que han pasado 4 meses desde que llegué y aunque al principio fue duro, tuve las fuerzas para ser hábil y sobre todo nunca estuve sola, mi gran D fue mi esperanza y lo sigue siendo"

Inuyasha: (entra a la habitación) ¿lista kagome?  
kagome: si (cierro el diario y lo guardo) estoy lista  
Inuyasha: ¿estás molesta conmigo?  
kagome: ¿Por qué debería?  
Inuyasha: siento que no te gustó el abrazo (con voz triste)  
kagome: ¿eres un idiota o qué?  
Inuyasha: ¿disculpa?  
kagome: si me abrazas así enfrente de la gente pensaran mal, creerán que tenemos un romance o peor aun ¡que yo estoy imaginando un puto romance¡

Su semblante serio cambio y empezó a reírse ¿todo le daba gracia?

Inuyasha: bien (anota en su libreta) menos citas con Sango  
kagome: ¿disculpa?  
Inuyasha: esa mujer te está llenando la cabeza de tonterías  
kagome: oye tengo 17 años casi 18  
Inuyasha: lose ¿Qué haremos en tu cumpleaños?  
kagome: ¿haremos? Disculpa pero yo no festejo mi cumpleaños, además tu eres un idiota  
Inuyasha: ¿yo?  
kagome: ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? Me confundes  
Inuyasha: explícate (se sienta en la cama)  
kagome: ¡me sacas de quicio¡ (furiosa) unos días actúas distante y otros demasiado cariñoso, nose que tenemos, a veces siento que eres mi héroe, otra veces (me callo)  
Inuyasha: ¿otras veces? (pregunta curioso)  
kagome: nada olvídalo, empecemos la lección, debo aprender cursiva ¿no?  
Inuyasha: muy mal kagome, nunca debes dejar a un hombre con la duda

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y empezó a caminar hacia mi dirección, sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad ¿Qué iba a hacer?, retrocedí y choque con la silla, la moví y choque con el escritorio – _oh mierda, todo me estorba_ \- el llegó hasta mí y me hizo sentarme en el escritorio

Inuyasha: ¿te he dicho que eres muy hermosa?  
kagome: q…. que (nerviosa)  
Inuyasha: no eres la única que va a terapia con Sango ¿sabías?  
kagome: n….o ¿por… porque irías tu?  
Inuyasha: porque me gusta una chica (lo susurra en mi oído)

Sentí dolor en todo mí ser, esas palabras lastimaron muy dentro de mí, ¿Qué esperaba? El era guapo, demasiado atractivo, libre, era libre y podía estar con quien quisiera, Sango me había prestado libros para leer y mejorar mi lectura, la mayoría eran de amor y desamor, ahora comprendía las protagonistas

Kagome: felicidades (alejo su rostro de mi oreja)  
Inuyasha: ¿felicidades?  
kagome: por enamorarte  
Inuyasha: está mal kagome  
kagome: ¿enamorarse?  
Inuyasha: si y no  
kagome: no comprendo  
Inuyasha: la chica que me gusta, no puedo estar con ella (suspira)  
kagome: ¿Por qué? (sorprendida)  
Inuyasha: es una niña en principio, ella está aislada de la sociedad y Sango me dijo que estoy loco, mejor dicho que estoy chiflado  
kagome: vaya, no comprendo muy bien  
Inuyasha: no me gustan los rodeos así que te lo diré (acaricia mi mejilla) me gustas tú kagome

¿Qué acaba a de decir? Me quede congelada ante su comentario, el tenía que estar bromeando, las lagrimas se asomaban por mi rostro

Inuyasha: ¿Qué pasa? (Asustado) ¿Qué hice?  
kagome: ¡mientes¡ yo no te puedo gustar, por favor, soy idiota, estoy sucia ¿acaso no lo ves? ¡Estoy completamente sucia¡ ¡soy un asco de persona¡ tú solo quieres jugar conmigo, por eso siempre te burlas de mi, solo soy tu diversión, Sango tienes razón estas chiflado

El me sostuvo de mis brazos, evitando que lo golpeara y sobre todo que me alejara de el

Inuyasha: oye no estás sucia ¿Por qué lo dices?  
kagome: (sin dejar de llorar) no soy mujer para ti, todos.. .todos  
Inuyasha: (me abraza) kagome has pasado por cosas difíciles, lo que te hicieron no tienen perdón, esa vez que te conocí te vi tan indefensa tan pequeña y frágil que mi instinto fue protegerte sin embargo desde ese día no deje de pensar en ti, algo en tu mirada me hizo enamorarme de ti, entiéndelo

Rompió el abrazo y sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas

Inuyasha: eres importante para mi ¿acaso no lo ves? Siempre estoy preocupado por ti  
kagome: eso es porque eres mi doctor  
Inuyasha: no kagome, no solo por eso, quiero ser tu mundo, quiero ser el único en tu vida, quiero ser quien cure tus heridas, que sane ese dolor  
kagome: no… no puedo  
Inuyasha: si puedes  
kagome: nadie me aceptara  
Inuyasha: ¿sabes que me dijo mi padre cuando te fuiste? Que se notaba que te quería como algo más y yo no lo negué, Sango lo sabe, Rin también lo sabe

Estaba demasiado sorprendida ¿todo seria cierto?

Inuyasha: Sango me pidió alejarme por eso un tiempo estuve distante pero no lo resistí, te quiero solo para mi kagome, jamás me había obsesionado con algo, y me obsesione contigo  
kagome: solo han pasado 4 meses  
Inuyasha: 4 meses son suficiente, además ya te había conocido  
kagome: ¿Cómo?  
Inuyasha: te lo contare con una condición  
kagome: ¿Cuál?  
Inuyasha: bésame

Y de nuevo mi mundo se detuvo, todo dejo de girar, todo de fluir, solamente nuestras respiraciones, el acercándose lentamente, yo petrificada, tenía que alejarme, no, yo también lo deseaba, ¿el me lastimaría?, no, además, he soportado cosas peores ¿o no?, un tacto, solo un tacto, sus labios carnosos, su respiración sobre la mía y lo hice, adiós momento lento, posé ferozmente mis labios sobre los suyos y allí todo comenzó.

* * *

 **¡Y se besaroooooooooooooooooooooooooon¡**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Aún faltan muchas cosas que beneficiaran o afectarán la vida de kagome**

 **¡No dejen de leer¡**

 **¡Hasta la próxima¡**


	15. C14 Adiós

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Adiós.**

¿Mi primer beso? Si, el primer beso de amor, tal vez, no lose, kagome deja de pensar y sigue disfrutando del momento, mis ojos siguen cerrados, disfrutamos el momento, luego oxigeno ya no entra en mi organismo, necesito alejarme, pero él lo nota y lo impide, ahora sus brazos rodean mi cintura y su cuerpo se acerca más al mío, ¿Qué está haciendo? Sus labios se mueven con más rapidez y siento su lengua queriendo entrar en mi boca, oh no, no de nuevo, me alejo rápidamente y empiezo a llorar

Kagome :No… no… por.. por favor no saigas, kagome no quiere volver a ser castigada

Me cubro con mis brazos, son lo único que me protege

Inuyasha: yo… yo lo siento (agitado) joder (toca su cabeza) la lección de hoy se cancela

Esta por irse, oh no, kagome eres una idiota, ¿Cómo creíste que el doctor te lastimaría?, lo sostengo de la camisa

Kagome: yo… yo  
Inuyasha: tranquila (me sonríe) me he pasado  
kagome: (me acurruco en su pecho) no… no me deje sola  
Inuyasha: jamás kagome (me abraza) desde ahora eres mía, solo mía (besa mi cabeza)  
kagome: solo suya (hundo mi rostro en su pecho)

Nos quedamos así durante un tiempo, no puedo decir cuánto pero no quería que terminara, el rompió el abrazo y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos

Inuyasha: escucha kagome, escucha con atención, no quiero que comentes con nadie lo que pasó ¿entendido?  
kagome: ¿Por qué? ¿Le avergüenzo?  
Inuyasha: no kagome, tienes que estar 8 meses aquí para seguir con los estudios y declarar que estas sana, después de eso serás libre y podremos estar juntos (besa mis manos) tu y yo  
kagome: no entiendo el porqué esperar  
Inuyasha: ¿encerrada durante 12 años? Kagome a veces la locura se pega  
kagome: tu eres el loco aquí, te enamoraste de mi  
Inuyasha: (suelta mis manos y empieza a reírse) tienes razón, así que ¿seguimos señorita Higurashi?  
kagome: ¡me encantaría¡

Me alejo de él y saco mis apuntes, veo su rostro confundido

Kagome: ¿te referías a las lecciones verdad? (cubro mi rostro con el libro)  
Inuyasha: (se ríe) claro que si mi pequeña

Comenzamos mis lecciones de lectura y escritura, ¿Cómo lograría cumplir con mis estudios? Bueno después de un tiempo, me enteré que si resultaba sana, el doctor Taisho me ayudaría a tomar mis lecciones para tener mis certificados de estudio.

Sango: hola de nuevo kagome  
Kagome: que onda (me siento en el sillón) tengo hambre  
Sango: ya comiste kagome  
kagome: gruñona (me cruzo de brazos) ¿Cuántas sesiones me faltan?  
Sango: bien (checa su libreta) es el octavo mes  
kagome: (feliz) solo 4 meses más  
Sango: últimamente has estado muy contenta kagome ¿me lo dirás?  
kagome: no  
Sango: creí que ya éramos amigas (quitándose sus gafas)  
kagome: creíste mal, vamos mujer quiero irme  
Sango: no, recuerda que tu sesión es de una hora  
kagome: (la ignoro)  
Sango: y bien ¿Qué tal con tus otros doctores?  
kagome: lo normal  
Sango: te he dicho que seas específica  
kagome: (suspiro) el doctor Koga ya no me hace tantos estudios, Rin sigue siendo una bipolar ¿Por qué no la encierran aquí?  
Sango: kagome esa lengua  
kagome: el abuelo sigue jodiendo  
Sango: kagome  
kagome: bien, y bueno el doctor Inuyasha (me sonrojo)  
Sango: ¿Qué con él? (curiosa)  
kagome: tengo mis lecciones (evito mirarla)  
Sango: ¿y qué tal van?  
Kagome: ¡excelentes¡ (feliz) el doctor Taisho me a ayudado demasiado, gracias a el todo este infierno es como el cielo  
Sango: estas muy contenta ¿te agrada él?  
kagome: claro que si

Nunca me di cuenta que lo que esa mujer hacia con sus preguntas y comentarios era que cayera en su trampa, yo tan boba y tan enamorada de mi doctor no lo percibí ¿Quién carajos es tan estúpida para caer en sus trucos? Ah sí, yo

Sango: ¿sabes que esta comprometido?  
kagome:¿com… comprometido? (aterrada)  
Sango: asi es, desde antes que llegaras a este lugar, el doctor Inuyasha tiene sus preparativos de boda ¿y qué crees? Yo soy la madrina  
kagome: mie… mientes  
Sango: ¿Por qué debería mentirte kagome?  
kagome: no se qué ganas con decirme eso, ahora me retiro (estoy por levantarme de la silla)  
Sango: (niega con su dedo índice) niña mala, tienes razón ¿Por qué debería importante?

Quería quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su pequeño rostro, esta mujer ¿Qué trata de hacer? ¿Qué la mate?

Sango: me gustaría que fueras a la boda, imagínate a Inuyasha con traje de novio y a la bella novia  
kagome: cal….cállate  
Sango: espero ser tía pronto  
kagome: cállate  
Sango: ¡que sean gemelos¡

Ya no supe mas, no sé qué paso, el coraje me cegó, los celos, me encontraba con mis manos sobre su cuello, ella trataba de hacer que la soltara pero no podía, mi furia era extrema

Sango: ka… ka (sufriendo)  
kagome: ¡CALLATE¡ ¡EL NO PUEDE CASARSE¡ ¡EL ES MIO¡ (enojada y llorando) ¡ES MIO¡ (aprieto mas fuerte)  
Sango: ka…. Ka…. Kagome… (Llorando)

La suelto, ¿Qué me paso?, mis manos tiemblan, todo en mi tiembla, ella está muy asustada, apenas recobra el oxigeno, apenas respira, tengo que irme, pero ella me detiene del tobillo y me hace caer, rápidamente recupera la compostura y con un listón me sujeta de las manos, colocándolas en mi espalda y luego amarra mis pies, estoy indefensa, no puedo moverme

Sango: crei que moriría, no es bueno jugar con tus emociones kagome (suelta su cabello) descansemos (se agita poco)  
kagome: ¡liberame¡ (chillo)  
Sango: tu amor por Inuyasha no es bueno kagome ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?, kagome entiende el no te ama, el solo te trata con cariño porque eres su paciente  
kagome: ¡mientes¡ el me ama, me lo dijo, me lo ha demostrado  
Sango: kagome tú no sabes que es el amor  
kagome: ¡claro que si¡ (empiezo a llorar) el siempre me protege  
Sango: te protege como un hermano  
kagome: ¡los hermanos no se besan¡  
Sango: (se queda callada)  
kagome: ¡vez¡ tu misma lo has dicho, tu lo sabes, nos amamos, el y yo nos amamos  
Sango: kagome si no te alejas voy a decirle a su padre  
kagome: (me tenso) ¿q… que?  
Sango: si comento de sus encuentros, Inuyasha será removido de su paciente y tu tendrás otro doctor  
kagome: n.o..  
Sango: ¿quieres eso?  
kagome: N..o.  
Sango: ¿Quieres que Inuyasha pierda su trabajo por una niña que no sabe comportarse?  
kagome: (me quedo callada)  
Sango: (acomoda su cabello y lo sujeta en una coleta) ¿quieres que los alejen?  
kagome: no, no quiero  
Sango: ¿entonces que harás?  
Kagome: me alejare de él (sigo llorando)  
Sango: ¿Qué harás?  
Kagome: no se…  
Sango: actúa como debes, como su paciente, solamente le estas agradecida, no es amor ¿de acuerdo?  
Kagome: de acuerdo  
Sango: (sonríe) excelente (me libera de las ataduras) la terapia termino kagome-chan  
kagome: (me levanto) gracias (limpio las lagrimas de mis ojos)  
Sango: te espero mañana

Se levantó y me abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, salí de allí y ella cerró la puerta, demasiadas emociones, antes de irme, ella salió

Sango: lo había olvidado, lee este libro (me entrega) adiós

Volvió a introducirse en su oficina, chequé el titulo "Veronika decide morir"

Kagome: que titulo (sigo limpiando el resto de lagrimas, controlo mi respiración)

Empiezo mi marcha hacia mi habitación, entro, aviento el libro que cae en la cama, me ducho y me recuesto en la cama, sigo observando el libro y la curiosidad me mata, ya he leído la mayoría de los libros que están aquí pero todos son relacionados con lo académico, este sería mi primer libro que no trata de eso, ¿fantasía?, me dispongo a leer la sinopsis

 _"Veronika es una joven que tiene los mismos sueños y deseos que cualquier persona de su edad. Es guapa, cuenta con un buen trabajo y no le faltan pretendientes. Su vida transcurre sin mayores sobresaltos, sin grandes alegrías ni grandes tristezas. Pero Veronika no es feliz. Por eso, la mañana del 11 de noviembre de 1997, Veronika decide morir."_

Kagome: oh vaya, ¿acaso esa mujer quiere que me suicide?

Sigo leyendo curiosa y no me doy cuenta que ya ha anochecido, estoy por terminar el libro

Kagome: ¡oh dios soy una come libros¡

En mis terapias Sango e inclusive Rin me han filtrado videos para comprender la vida de una manera más rápida y sencilla

Kagome: si Veronika puede con eso ¿Por qué yo no?

Dejo el libro en el escritorio y salgo a cenar, en mi trayecto lo veo, comiendo su cena junto a su otros colegas, me ve, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, alza su mano y me grita, _-vamos kagome, se valiente-_ me digo a mi misma y sus palabras resuenan - _¿Quieres que Inuyasha pierda su trabajo por una niña que no sabe comportarse?_ -, trago saliva, esto me duele, si esto no es amor ¿entonces qué será? Sigo caminando, el sigue con su brazo elevado, paso de largo, lo ignoro, voy por mi charola de cereal con fruta, me siento en la mesa mas retirada, levanto la vista un poco y veo su semblante de confusión

Kagome: este es el adiós mí querido doctor

* * *

 **Kagome a decido romper relación con su doctor, todo por el bien de Inuyasha, que no lo despidan y sobre todo, que él siga cuidándola**

 **No olviden dejar sus review**

 **¡Hasta la próxima¡**


	16. C15 Tortura

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Tortura.**

Después de haber ignorado al doctor Taisho fui a refugiarme donde me sentía cómoda, los columpios, mi columpio rojo ¿Por qué siempre los columpios están abandonados?

Inuyasha: porque no a todos les gusta sentirse libres como tu kagome

Me estremecí, de nuevo pensando en voz alta, cierro mis ojos fuertemente, no quiero girar y verlo, que se vaya ¿Qué hace aquí?

Kagome: ¿Qué haces aquí? (sin voltear a mirarlo)  
Inuyasha: me preguntaba porque mi paciente me ignoró durante la cena y porque ya es muy tarde ¿no crees kagome?  
kagome: apenas serán las 7  
Inuyasha: muy bien pero ¿recuerdas el toque de queda?  
kagome: (acaricio el asiento del columpio) solamente quería despejar mi mente  
Inuyasha: a su habitación señorita  
kagome: si

Empecé a correr como niña escapando de su padre cuando la regaña, o cuando el bastardo asesina a tu madre y hermano y tienes que escapar, llegue a mi habitación y la cerré con seguro, retrocedí y me recosté en la cama después de un rato escuché que alguien tocaba, tenía que ser el.

Kagome: ¿Qué quieres? Quiero dormir (molesta)  
Inuyasha: quiero entregarte algo kagome, abre  
kagome: no quiero  
Inuyasha: no me dejas opción

Escuche sus pasos alejarse, suspiré y me dispuse a dormir, si lose, es muy temprano pero bah qué más da, apenas estaba conciliando el sueño cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, me levante de golpe y las luces se encendieron cegándome durante unos segundos, grité y cuando pude ver completamente, lo vi con una sonrisa estúpida en su estúpido rostro con su estúpida pose recargándose en el marco de la estúpida puerta, moviendo su estúpida mano con las estúpidas llaves.

Kagome: ¡de la estúpida habitación¡ (enojada) ¿Qué mierda haces en mi habitación? ¿No ves que trato de dormir?

Le aventé una almohada y el rápidamente la esquivo.

Inuyasha: guarda silencio o despertaras a los demás

Seguí aventándole las almohadas restantes, el cerró la puerta y apagó las luces

Kagome: ¡enciéndelas¡ ¡joder en...

Pero el llegó hasta mi y cubrió mi boca son su mano, con la otra me sujetó de las manos y acercó su boca a mi oído

Inuyasha: te soltare si prometes no gritar ¿sí? (susurrando)

Solo moví mi cabeza en modo de afirmación, si claro como si me viera, después retiró su mano y me tranquilicé

Kagome: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Inuyasha: ¿Por qué me ignoraste?  
kagome: porque quería estar sola  
Inuyasha: oh vamos ¿no extrañas mis caricias?

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis brazos, mi cuerpo se puso alerta, era la primera vez que el tacto de alguien no me daba asco, ya no me consideraba una persona tan sucia e impura, aunque odie admitirlo esa bastarda de Sango me ha ayudado, sin embargo ¿estaré preparada para lo que viene?

Kagome: eres un idiota ¿no te cansas de escucharlo?  
Inuyasha: no cuando tu lo pronuncias

No lo vi venir, pero bueno, las luces están apagadas, el yace besando mi mejilla, gira mi rostro y me besa la nariz

Kagome: ¡oye¡  
Inuyasha: (se ríe) disculpa no he encontrado mi objetivo  
kagome: ¿a qué te refieres?  
Inuyasha: allí esta

Y me besa, sus labios tocan los míos, un beso casto y lleno de amor, después me carga y me sienta sobre sus piernas y el beso se profundiza, sin embargo las luces rápidamente se encienden y ¡kami¡

Sango: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?  
kagome: ¡puedo explicarlo¡ (asustada)

Traté de zafarme del agarre del doctor Inuyasha pero a él pareció molestarle, por lo que me apretó mas junto a su cuerpo, con sus manos impidiendo que me levantara de sus piernas

Inuyasha: nada que te interese Sango  
Sango: si mal no recuerdo, ella es mi paciente  
Inuyasha: también la mía  
Sango: Inuyasha no te comportes como un chico malcriado ¿sabes que lo que haces está mal? ¡La estas confundiendo¡  
Inuyasha: claro que no, yo la quiero (acaricia mi mejilla)  
Sango: Inuyasha esto no está bien, compréndelo ¿no sabes el daño que le causas?  
Inuyasha: ¿daño? ¿Cuál daño? Ella solo recibe mi cariño y mi amor, yo soy quien la protege, yo la ayudare a superar todo  
Sango: Inuyasha salir con tu paciente está mal, ¡mírala¡ es una pobre criatura indefensa  
kagome: oigan estoy aquí  
Inuyasha: Sango solo lárgate  
Sango: no me dejas opción Inuyasha, pediré que te cambien de hospital y si no obedeces, haré que retiren tu matricula  
Inuyasha: (se sorprende) ¿disculpa?  
Kagome: ¡no¡ no tienes que hacerlo

Me alejo rápidamente de él, me coloco de lado de sango

Kagome: lárgate  
Inuyasha: kagome (sorprendido)  
kagome: ¡LARGATE¡ No te quiero volver a ver ¡compórtate como el maldito médico que eres¡ ¿creíste que iba a ser fácil? No señor Taisho, no lo va a hacer, no sé porque permití esta locura  
Sango: vez, ella lo toma mejor que tu  
Inuyasha: kagome mi pequeña (se levanta y trata de acercarse)  
kagome: no se acerque o le irá mal  
Inuyasha: ¿no confías en mi? ¿Soy poca cosa para ti? ¿No soy lo suficientemente hombre como los otros?

- _No soy lo suficientemente hombre como los otros_ \- esas palabras, las razoné, las razoné con... ¿dolor?, vi a Sango darle una gran cachetada, las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, el me vio, su rostro de arrepentimiento, me agaché y me abracé a las piernas de Sango

Kagome: kagome fue niña mala mamá  
Sango: ¡joder mira lo que hiciste¡ kagome linda levántate  
kagome: (sin dejar de llorar) kagome no está bien, kagome está sucia, kagome está sucia, ¡KAGOME ESTA SUCIA¡

Corrí al cuarto de baño y me encerré, escuche sus gritos pero los callé con el agua caer, me desnudé y me metí, no importaba que estuviera fría, tome la esponja y el jabón y empecé a tallarme

Kagome: kagome debe estar limpia, debe estar pura

Supuse que demasiado tiempo pasó porque el frió del agua ya no calaba, mi piel estaba arrugada y demasiado roja, tanto que estruje la esponja sobre mi piel, las uñas, me hice arañazos y algunos empezaron a sangrar, ardía, todo se volvió oscuridad.

 **& &&&&&-Narrado por Sango-&&&&&&**

No quería que esto terminara así, lo único que quería era ayudarla, solo quería ser su sostén en la vida, ella no salía del baño, llamamos a seguridad y la encontramos en esas condiciones, la cubrimos con su pijama favorita, de blanco con flores sakuras, yacía dormida y con algo de fiebre, a fuerza la despertamos para que tomara un medicamento contra la fiebre y después volvió a quedarse dormida, salimos de su habitación.

Inuyasha: ¿estás contenta? (sus ojos estaban llenos de odio)  
Sango: todo esto se hubiera evitado si no te hubieras metido con ella (molesta)  
Inuyasha: Sango tu no la conoces  
Sango: la conozco mejor que tú  
Inuyasha: (suspira) era ella  
Sango: ¿disculpa?  
Inuyasha: ¿Recuerdas que te conté de una niña que me ayudó cuando fui con mi padre a un hospital?  
Sango: si  
Inuyasha: era ella Sango, recuerdo bien ese día, acompañe a mi padre a una consulta y vi una niña debajo de la mesa del comedor, era tan pequeña y a comparación de su pequeña edad no jugaba como los demás  
Sango: tal vez ¿Por qué estaba enferma?  
Inuyasha: no, me acerque a ella y trate de dialogar pero nunca acepto lo único que decía era – _Nadie me cree, fue mi padre quien nos lastimo, el mato a mamá y a mi Sota_ -  
Sango: ¿Sota? (impresionada)  
Inuyasha: si, así se llama el hermano fallecido de kagome, y el hospital que visitamos fue donde ella se encontraba, por eso mismo quise estudiar lo mismo que mi padre, quería ayudar a la gente en esas situaciones y en especial a aquella niña, ya que aunque ella no le importo yo se lo prometí y esa niña era kagome y ahora tu…  
Sango: aléjate de ella Inuyasha por su bien  
Inuyasha: eso hare, si necesitas algo solo avísame ¿sí? (suspira con tristeza)  
Sango: si

Inuyasha me abrazó y se despidió ¿mi diagnostico había sido erróneo? Si, lo descubrí 2 semanas después, kagome ya no comía, ya no hablaba con nadie, era más agresiva de lo normal por lo que se le prohibió salir de su habitación sin embargo solo hizo caos.

Kagome: ¡AHHHH¡ (destrozando el librero) ¡ME TIENEN HARTA¡

Kagome destrozo completamente su habitación, inclusive trato de lastimarse con los objetos punzo-cortantes que encontraba por lo que fue confinada en la habitación blanca, aquella acojinada y con una sola ventanilla donde se monitorea su comportamiento, se negaba a hablar con alguien, ya no quería verme, tampoco a Rin y solamente lloraba en las noches, no se movía de un solo rincón, solamente cuando quería ir al baño tocaba 5 veces la ventanilla, era una tortura cuando teníamos que bañarla, Rin termino abofeteada y su esposo quiso demandar a la paciente sin embargo Rin se lo impidió

Rin: Sango no me gusta lo que está pasando  
Sango: me equivoque Rin (aviento mis gafas) no pensé que…  
Rin: tranquila, tú pensaste que lo mejor era alejarla de él ¿Por qué no le llamas?  
Sango: (empiezo a llorar) dañe a mi paciente  
Rin: (me abraza) aun podemos remediarlo ¿no crees?

* * *

 **Sango se da cuenta que en lugar de ayudar a kagome la perjudicó ¿podrán arreglar la situación?**

 **Gracias a "Soy una chica más" por su review, capítulo dedicado a tí :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima¡**


	17. C16 Abuelo

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Abuelo.**

Los días perdieron importancia para mí, él ya no estaba conmigo y nunca más lo estaría, ya nada me interesaba, la ira me controlaba y solo quería ver destruido mi mundo, me la paso encerrada en la habitación blanca, de nuevo estoy encerrada, kagome nunca será libre, cuando toco por quinta vez la puerta se abre y la seguridad me acompaña, es difícil confiar en la gente, es difícil volver a superarlo, creía que me iban a lastimar pero no, ellos son diferentes, hago mis necesidades, ya fue mi ducha, siempre me tortura sentir el agua caliente sobre mi piel, siempre me recuerdan a sus caricias, vuelvo a la habitación y llego a mi rincón, aquel donde el cojín parecen sumirse, suspiro y me quedo viendo hacia la nada, la puerta se abre, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie, ¿mi voz? Ya no recuerdo como se escucha, puedo decir que olvidé como hablar.

InuNoTaisho: hola kagome (cerrando la puerta) ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?

Es el abuelo, no quiero mirarle, me volteo mirando la pared blanca, es una señal de que se vaya

InuNoTaisho: ¿estás enojada conmigo kagome?

Su voz pareciera triste ¿era verdad? ¿O solamente me quería confundir? Sigo en la misma posición

InuNoTaisho: veo que si, kagome ya ha pasado 1 mes y sigues igual o peor, las muestras que te tomaron en la mañana resultaron con una cantidad muy baja de glóbulos rojos, tienes anemia mi pequeña, necesito que te alimentes bien, tu dieta está basada ahora en alimentos ricos en hierro y vitamina B12  
kagome: no…. nose que es eso  
InuNoTaisho: (sonríe) me has hablado, querida tu voz suena tan ronca  
kagome: (lo miro fijamente)  
InuNoTaisho: ya te lo dije tus glóbulos rojos (interrumpo)  
kagome: ¿moriré?  
InuNoTaisho: no kagome, nunca permitiría eso por eso necesito que...  
kagome: váyase (lo interrumpo)  
InuNoTaisho: kagome querida (empieza a caminar hacia mi dirección)  
kagome: por…. Por favor  
InuNoTaisho: kagome ¿Qué te ocurre? Puedes contármelo a mí, sabes que nunca te defraudaría  
kagome: us… usted me encerró aquí  
InuNoTaisho: lo hice por tu bien, no quería que te lastimaras  
kagome: (suspiro) estoy bien  
InuNoTaisho: ¿es por Inuyasha?

Ni cuenta me había dado pero el abuelo ya se encontraba frente a mí, hincado, mirándome con esos ojos dorados penetrantes, podía ver su sinceridad y su preocupación, ¿a quién engañaba? No podía engañar al abuelo, me rompí y lo abrace, llore desconsoladamente, el solamente correspondió a mi abrazo y me consoló, me escuchó

InuNoTaisho: kagome dime que te ocurre (acaricia mi cabello)  
kagome: si abuelo, es por él, perdóneme pero sufro por lo que llaman amor  
InuNoTaisho: oh querida no debes sufrir por ese sentimiento  
kagome: todos sufren, yo sufrí desde que era pequeña, el amor que mi madre me daba desapareció, el amor que sentía por mi pequeño hermanito, que con ansias esperaba que creciera y me amara tanto como yo... se fueron, el amor que mi padre sentía por nosotros y que no pudo mas, decidiendo acabar con mi pequeña familia, estoy sola abuelo, nadie me quiere (lloro amargamente)  
InuNoTaisho: linda todos en este hospital te queremos (acariciando mi cabello)  
kagome: ¿Quién puede querer a la sucia kagome? ¿Usted me querría si estoy con su hijo? (me separo de él y lo miro fijamente)  
InuNoTaisho: (se queda callado)  
kagome: ¿lo ve? No soy la indicada para él (me alejo)  
InuNoTaisho: Kagome yo no soy quien para decidir la pareja de mi hijo, si tú lo eres ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Solamente darte la bienvenida a mi familia  
kagome: ¿querría un familiar loco y enfermo?  
InuNoTaisho: (se ríe) querida tú no estás loca y de enferma, puedo curarte si me lo permites ¿Quieres que mi hijo te vea así? Triste, pálida, desprotegida  
kagome: (agacho la mirada)  
InuNoTaisho: no recaigas kagome, eres una mujer fuerte  
kagome: ¿mujer?  
InuNoTaisho: si kagome (busca algo en el bolsillo de su bata) toma

Me entrega una pequeña cajita color azul marino y un lazo de color plateado, dudo pero después lo acepto y me dice – _ábrelo_ \- obedezco y al abrirlo me sorprendo, es una cadena con un pequeño dije en forma de llave

Kagome: ¿una llave?  
InuNoTaisho: la llave que abre la puerta a tu libertad kagome  
kagome: ¿y esto?  
InuNoTaisho: Feliz cumpleaños pequeña

¿Ya era esa fecha? ¿Ya era mi cumpleaños? Las lagrimas volvieron a mis ojos, el se asustó y después de tanto tiempo, sonreí, mi sonrisa sincera solo para él

Kagome: ¡gracias abuelo¡  
InuNoTaisho: si serás la futura novia de mi hijo ¿no crees que abuelo sale sobrando?  
kagome: no, usted siempre será mi abuelo ¿puede colocármela?  
InuNoTaisho: con gusto

El abuelo me ayudó a colocarme el pequeño collar, era muy hermoso y brillaba, sabía que tenía una razón para seguir luchando, el abuelo se levantó y me extendió su mano

InuNoTaisho: queda poco para que el tiempo termine kagome, vayamos juntos por esa libertad que tanto anhelas

Sin dudar, acepté, tomé su mano y me jaló a sus brazos, hizo una seña y la puerta se abrió, me tensé y no quise salir de mi pequeño cojín, me había acostumbrado

InuNoTaisho: ¿te quieres quedar aquí kagome?  
kagome: tengo miedo abuelo  
InuNoTaisho: no todo será peligroso  
kagome: no quiero verlas  
InuNoTaisho: ellas te extrañan, tanto Rin como Sango  
kagome: Sango…  
InuNoTaisho: ella quiere hablar contigo  
kagome: no… no.. la .. la volveré a lastimar  
InuNoTaisho: ella no te tiene rencor  
kagome: el doctor…  
InuNoTaisho: el también quiere verte y disculparse  
kagome: el.. El me dijo  
InuNoTaisho: (coloca su dedo sobre mis labios) ten estas palabras en mente – _No eres sucia, no eres mala persona, eres alguien fuerte_ \- ¿entendido?  
kagome: Si abuelo  
InuNoTaisho: ahora ven, te invito a comer  
kagome: ¿A dónde?  
InuNoTaisho: ¿A dónde más? A la cafetería, hoy es día de postre  
kagome: postre (sorprendida)  
InuNoTaisho: y mi niña consentida es la festejada  
kagome: eso quiere decir  
InuNoTaisho: puedes comer el postre que quieras  
kagome: ¡viva¡ (feliz y saltando)  
InuNoTaisho: no sin antes comer tus alimentos balanceados y tus vitaminas  
kagome: (hago puchero) abuelo malo  
InuNoTaisho: (Se ríe) vales mucho kagome nunca lo olvides

Seguí sujeta de la mano del abuelo, saliendo de mi burbuja, volviendo a la realidad, recordando mi objetivo _–Encontrar a mi padre y vengar la muerte de mi madre y del pequeño Sota_ -, nadie más me iba a pisotear, nadie más iba a insultarme, el abuelo tenía razón yo valía mucho y después de tantos años, iba a volver a disfrutar de mi cumpleaños ¿alguien más me daría un regalo? No lo sé, pero esperaba con ansias lo que fuera a suceder el resto del día.

* * *

 **¡Bueno, actualizo el siguiente capítulo¡ Espero lo disfruten, gracias por sus review :)**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo¡**


	18. C17 Alegría

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Alegría**

Iba caminando detrás del abuelo, su caminar era tan perfecto, caminaba con tanta seguridad, recorríamos los pasillos que antes no recorría, me mantuve encerrada por mi bienestar, pero ya era hora de salir del capullo, seguimos avanzando y llegamos a su oficina.

InuNoTaisho: adelante pequeña  
kagome: gracias abuelo (entro y me siento) ¿no íbamos a comer?  
InuNoTaisho: si pero antes (busca unos papeles) necesito que firmes aquí  
kagome: ¿firmar?  
InuNoTaisho: así es, que estas aceptando continuar con tu tratamiento  
kagome: ¿Por qué eh de hacer eso?  
InuNoTaisho: ahora eres mayor de edad, ya puedes decidir por ti kagome  
kagome: decido salir de aquí

El abuelo comenzó a reírse, pareciera que dije alguna broma sin embargo lo decía muy enserio

InuNoTaisho: eso no se puede kagome  
kagome: entonces ¿confiaré en usted?  
InuNoTaisho: puedes leerlos  
kagome: no, confío en el abuelo

No leí esa cantidad alta de hojas, además me daba flojera, solamente quería estar sola, firmé los documentos, ya tenía mi propia firma, el los tomó y los volvió a guardar, después se levantó y me hizo seguirlo de nuevo, salimos de la oficina y me lleva a la cafetería, al entrar esta oscuro, las luces se encienden y me aterro, muchos globos de colores y los otros internos con gorritos de fiesta y felices, otros aplaudiendo, me ven entrar y gritan - _¡Feliz cumpleaños kagome_ \- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Kagome: ¿Qué pasa aquí abuelo? (asustada)  
InuNoTaisho: es una fiesta sorpresa  
kagome: ¿Qué es eso? (lo miro con ojos curiosos)  
InuNoTaisho: una fiesta sorpresa es una fiesta sorpresa (Riendo)  
kagome: estoy confundida  
InuNoTaisho: solo ve y disfruta cariño (me empuja ligeramente)

El se alejó de mi y muchos me rodearon, mejor dicho todos los pacientes me rodearon ¿Qué me iban a hacer?, empezaron a hacer una fila y me abrazaron uno por uno, no entendía, a muchos no los conocía, a otros simplemente les decía hola por educación

Gg: Feliz cumpleaños kagome (abrazándome) ya estás en la edad de la libertad  
kagome: ¿tú eres?  
GG: mi nombre es Ayumi, casi no salgo de mi habitación (se sonroja) pero cada cumpleaños es bueno, hay muchos dulces, por eso todos están felices  
kagome: ¿siempre hacen fiestas? No lo creo  
Ayumi: solo cuando los pacientes cumplen la mayoría de edad aquí o fiestas de despedida  
kagome: ojala lo mío fuera despedida  
Ayumi: disfruta kagome o los demás lo haremos por ti

Me volvió a dar otro abrazo y se fue, después de un rato que todos me abrazaran me sorprendí al verlas

Rin: Hola kagome ¡Feliz cumpleaños¡ (me abraza fuertemente) ya eres una adulta (me suelta) y eres muy hermosa  
Sango: felicidades kagome (me abraza y me suelta) que tus deseos se hagan realidad  
kagome: yo.. yo  
Rin: shhh (coloca su dedo índice sobre mis labios) hoy es un día para disfrutar ¿verdad? (mira a Sango)  
Sango: si lo es  
kagome: no logro comprender ¿fiesta por cumplir la mayoría de edad?  
Rin: no solo eso, también porque decidiste salir del encierro  
kagome: ah por eso (hago puchero)  
Sango: ¿Qué sucede?  
kagome: tú me prometiste dulces  
Sango: ¿disculpa?  
kagome: el primer día que nos conocimos  
Sango: oh si como olvidarlo (Se ríe) pero (saca una bolsa) hoy es tu cumpleaños (me la entrega)

Después se aleja junto a Rin, veo la pequeña bolsa y la abro, son pequeños y de envoltura plateada

Kagome: son…. Son…  
Inuyasha: kiss kagome, son kiss

Su voz, su hermosa voz, está detrás de mí, su respiración sobre mi cabeza, la bolsa cae de mis manos al suelo, los chocolates caen regados a mi alrededor, no escucho nada mas, mi corazón late con mucha prisa, estoy a punto de perder la compostura, una sombra se coloca delante de mí, se agacha y empieza a recoger los chocolates que hace instantes cayeron, los deposita en la bolsita azul rey y los guarda en su bolso, se levanta, me mira fijamente

Kagome: T.u.. .t.u  
Inuyasha: hola de nuevo kagome

Esos bellos ojos que antes me ponían nerviosa, que siguen haciéndolo, que hace un mes no veía, su voz que antes no escuchaba, su rostro perfecto, su cabello en esa maldita coleta ¿Por qué no se lo suelta?, sus dientes blancos siendo mostrados por esa hermosa sonrisa, usa una camisa color negro y encima su bata, no puedo pronunciar ninguna palabra, estoy petrificada ante él, lo nota y sigue riéndose, me sujeta de los hombros y – _Sera mejor que salgamos un rato_ \- me guía hacia la salida, todos los demás están ocupados disfrutando, nos perdemos, salimos, me recarga en la pared

Inuyasha: ¿acaso ya no hablas?  
kagome: (agacho la cabeza)  
Inuyasha: ¿kagome?  
kagome: que… ¿Qué haces aquí? (sin mirarle)  
Inuyasha: vengo a felicitar a una jovencita por su cumpleaños número 18  
kagome: ¿Por qué… porque volviste? (empiezo a llorar) ¿Por qué no te fuiste?  
Inuyasha: (suspira) kagome no quiero que recaigas de nuevo, se que por mi culpa estuviste mal, inclusive tienes anemia (levanta mi rostro) ¿no sabes cuánto he sufrido? no verte cada maldito día, no estar al pendiente de ti, seguirte como perro guardián, protegerte del peligro y vaya, el peligro soy yo  
kagome: do…doctor.  
Inuyasha: no kagome, no soy tu doctor (acerca su rostro al mío) dilo kagome…. Dilo (apunto de posar sus labios sobre los míos)  
kagome: i…. Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: (sonríe) pero que hermoso

Acto seguido posó sus labios sobre los míos, devorándolos como cual manjar fuera a desaparecer, las lagrimas dejaron de caer y seguí con ese beso que tanto anhelaba, rodee mis brazos en su cuello y los suyos rodearon mi cintura, me apego más a su cuerpo y el beso siguió siendo apasionado, y sobre todo con desesperación, rompiendo el beso para dejarme respirar

Kagome: (Agitada) que… ¿Qué fue eso?  
Inuyasha: mi desesperación por tener cerca (coloca su frente sobre la mía) joder kagome, necesito internarme aquí  
kagome: (me rio) pronto saldré Inuyasha (entrelazo mi mano junto a la suya) pronto seré libre  
Inuyasha: y yo te estaré esperando, siempre, estaremos juntos  
kagome: siempre

El sonido de alguien tosiendo nos hizo voltear, era Sango, sus mejillas se veían coloradas ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha: hola sango (sin alejarse de mí)  
Sango: alfín vuelves Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: no pensé que fuera tan grave  
Sango: nadie lo suponía Inuyasha, sin embargo esto es lo mejor, cuídate mucho kagome  
kagome: ¿Qué pasa?  
Sango: (sonríe) feliz cumpleaños (se marcha)  
kagome: no logro entender  
Inuyasha: no lo entiendas, solo disfrútalo

El resto del día fue emotivo, todos ansiaban el pastel, yo estaba igual que ellos, por unos instantes olvidé mi dolor, me sentí libre, feliz, mi corazón con tanta alegría, inclusive hubo una piñata de una princesa, Rapunzel, no podía con tanta felicidad, estas cosas nunca pasarían desapercibidas, no tuve infancia por lo tanto me comportaría en algunas ocasiones como una niña pero lo sabría cubrir, sin embargo, estoy junto a otros sujetos con más problemas que yo y no se hunden en la agonía ¿Por qué yo sí? Jamás, todos nos llevamos bien en ese momento y él siempre me vigiló, siempre me cuidó, siempre me sonrió, siempre estaría conmigo y mi martirio estaba por acabar, solo espera padre, solo espera.

* * *

 **¡Me da mucha felicidad que mi historia sea de su agrado¡**

 **Gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, me emociona mucho sus comentarios, recuerden que tengo más historias para que pasen a leerlas :)**

 **Saludoooooooooooooooos¡**


	19. C18 Uno más

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Uno más**

Me levanto por el sonido del despertador, lanzo un gran bostezo al aire y corro al baño, me aseo y salgo con mi ropa habitual, holgada y de color blanco, tiendo la cama, me siento y me coloco los zapatos especiales, me dirijo a la pared y allí está el calendario, lo sigo día con día, estoy feliz, arranco la hoja ya que ya finalizó el mes de Agosto, el onceavo mes que llevo aquí dentro, empezamos septiembre, el mes doceavo, el doceavo mes, el doceavo mes

Kagome: ¡joder el doceavo mes¡ (grito feliz) ¡pronto, pronto¡

Si, no puedo ocultar mi emoción, me queda un mes y pronto saldré de este lugar, que aunque me duela aceptarlo ha sido muy acogedor y lo mejor, tal vez no me quiera ir de aquí – _me_ _río_ \- claro que quiero salir, disfrutar de las cosas, disfrutar de la libertad, en este tiempo todo a mejorado, principalmente porque el doctor Taisho volvió, volvió para mi, mis terapias con Sango van mejorando, mi relación con Rin la enfermera de igual manera, inclusive con el ginecólogo Koga, todos se han comportado tan bien, sobre todo el abuelo que acepto que este junto a su hijo ¿Qué más puedo pedir?, mis clases de lectura y escritura ya son menos tiempo ¿Por qué? Ya no es necesario con mayor cantidad, puedo leer y escribir perfectamente, inclusive he ido con otros pacientes a pequeñas clases y he aprendido mucho, se puede decir que en estos meses ya estoy por terminar la primaria, solamente he de tomar un examen global y tendría mi certificado, mis ataques de ira han desaparecido casi por completo, sigo volviéndome loca por los columpios, he visto muchas películas animadas y maduras con Sango, ya no pueden decir que kagome ha estado lejos del mundo por completo, falta poco para que kagome disfrute todo

Inuyasha: (abre la puerta de la habitación) buenos días pequeña  
kagome: buenos días doctor Taisho  
Inuyasha: (hace un gesto de molestia) cuantas veces te lo he dicho, no me llames doctor, llámame Inuyasha o cariño o cosas románticas ¿Sango no te ha enseñado las películas que les deje?  
Kagome: esas películas son basura (recojo el escritorio) la verdad aburren así que Sango y yo vemos otro tipo de películas  
Inuyasha: (suspira) bien ¿estás lista?  
kagome: por supuesto (sonrío)

Claro que estaba lista, fui a realizarme un análisis para saber cómo iba mi enfermedad, de igual manera era mi último chequeo neurológico, este mes de septiembre iba a ser el "mes de los chequeos", aunque estuviera cansada de los mismos exámenes era divertido en ocasiones, ¿saben que el abuelo me regala paletas cada que me porto bien?, después de ese examen, vamos con el ginecólogo, claro que sí, ya puedo pronunciarlo

Koga: bienvenida kagome  
kagome: gracias (me sonrojo)  
koga: ¿no viene tu perro guardián? (con burla)  
kagome: (me rio) no doctor Koga, el doctor Taisho se encuentra en la oficina del abuelo  
koga: qué bueno que no está aquí, ¿sabes que es estresante tenerlo aquí afuera con su cara de perro?  
kagome: (vuelvo a reír) me dolerá el estomago  
koga: me gusta más verte sonreír, vamos chica que no será tu ultimo chequeo pero tan siquiera los evitaremos durante algún tiempo  
kagome: ¡adelante¡

No es que no sintiera pena sin embargo a veces las cosas que nos avergüenzan no se comparan con lo que en ocasiones se nos presentan y nos atormentan, terminando me despido del doctor Koga y me dirijo al comedor, allí veo a mi amado doctor haciéndome un ademan y me dirijo hacia él, tiene la comida lista, sin embargo

Kagome: asco (hago gesto)  
Inuyasha: kagome debes de comer los alimentos ricos en hierro, el hígado es uno de ellos, fue lo que recetó kikyo

Si, kikyo era la nutrióloga, después de que me diagnosticaran con mi problema de anemia tuve que pasar mucho tiempo con esa mujer, joder esa mujer en ocasiones pareciera no tener sentimientos, era peor que Sango cuando al principio la conocí, sin embargo, al paso del tiempo se va ablandando el corazón a excepción de la hora de mi comida, detesto el hígado, ¡se lo hice saber¡ y sigue obligándome a consumirlo ¿no bastan con los medicamentos?

Kagome: no comeré eso (me cruzo de brazos)  
Inuyasha: kagome ¿Cuántas veces me has hecho el mismo berrinche? (riéndose)  
kagome: desde hace tiempo (le sonrío) prefiero el postre

De postre me dan las ricas frutas cítricas como naranja, kiwi, mandarina, fresa, oh que manjar, sin embargo el hígado no está dentro de la etiqueta manjar

Inuyasha: ¿quieres que le de la queja a mi padre?  
kagome: (me asusto) ¡no al abuelo no¡ está bien, lo haré  
Inuyasha: buena chica (toma comida con el tenedor) abre la boca  
kagome: no tengo 5 años  
Inuyasha: eres mi pequeña ¿no? debo alimentarte  
kagome: puedo hacerlo yo sola  
Inuyasha: kagome no seas terca, abre la boca  
kagome: no lo haré (enojada) dame el tenedor  
Inuyasha: yo te voy alimentar  
kikyo: (llegando a la mesa) kagome come tu ración ¿quieres que agregue mas hígado? (se ríe)

¿De dónde salió? No tengo remedio, sigo con mi puchero, suspiro y abro la boca, el sonríe con triunfo, miro desafiante a kikyo, ella me da una gran sonrisa y me da algo en la mano, después se marcha, mastico, Inuyasha se levanta por agua, abro mi mano y veo un

Kagome: (me emociono) ¡Chocolate¡

Maldita sea ¡un puto chocolate¡ tenia semanas son consumir chocolate, oh cierto, kikyo me los había quitado ¿y ahora me daba uno? ¿Quién entienden a los doctores? El resto del día paso tranquilo, me encontraba en el jardín, muchos corriendo, otros hablando con los arboles, yo en mi lugar especial, en mi columpio.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué sucede linda? (en el columpio de al lado)  
kagome: no lose, no estoy del todo tranquila ¿esto está bien?  
Inuyasha: si te refieres a lo nuestro te he dicho (interrumpo)  
kagome: no eso, me refiero a disfrutar la libertad  
Inuyasha: todos tenemos ese derecho kagome  
kagome: tengo miedo  
Inuyasha: ¿de qué?  
kagome: de que no me guste la libertad  
Inuyasha: veras que si te gustara, estaré contigo (toma mi mano) estaremos juntos  
kagome: (entrelazo nuestras manos) si, juntos

Solamente un mes, uno más, uno más y estaría fuera de la jaula ¿Qué iba a ser de mi vida? No lose, pero estoy consciente de que quiero a Inuyasha dentro de esa vida fuera de la jaula, lo que no sabían es que gracias al esposo de Rin me he adentrado en la venganza, tengo apoyo y estoy preparada, poco padre, falta poco, después de todo, ya sé donde te encuentras.

* * *

 **Falta un mes para que termine el tratamiento de kagome ¿que sucederá después? Sigan leyendo la historia y muchas gracias por sus review**

 **Espero actualizar dos capítulos por días, espero que no se me olvide**

 **Saludooooos**


	20. C19 Noche de libertad

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Noche de libertad.**

Me levanto como acostumbro, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, corro al calendario y empieza la cuenta regresiva.

Kagome: (tacha el día en el calendario) día 31

Río para mis adentros y voy a ducharme, hoy es el día, "noche de libertad" donde nos permiten usar ropa normal ¿ropa normal? Si, ropa que no sea blanca o de un color en específico, además nos darán alimentos ricos en cantidades de azúcar, no puedo esperar, termino y me miro en el espejo, soy bonita, siempre lo dice mi querido doctor, me sonrojo y siento cosquillas en mi interior ¿Qué esta sucediéndome?, se escucha que alguien golpea la puerta, abro.

Rin: buenos días kagome (con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)  
Kagome: buenos días Rin  
Rin: oh vaya mi pequeña está muy contenta, abre la boca

Obedezco sin pelear, deposita una pastilla en mi boca y después me entrega un vaso de agua

Rin: excelente, vamos a desayunar  
kagome: ¿y el doctor Taisho?  
Rin: tranquila querida vendrá en un rato, tiene unos asuntos que resolver, tengo buenas noticias para ti  
kagome: ¿Qué noticia? (salgo de la habitación)  
Rin: me encantaría ser yo quien te las diga pero mejor que sea el doctor Taisho (sale detrás de mi)  
kagome: ¿Inuyasha?  
Rin: sabes que a ese tonto no le llamo así (se ríe)  
kagome: ¡el abuelo¡

Corro hacia su oficina, escucho la voz lejana de Rin, no me importa, a kagome le gustan las sorpresas, sigo corriendo por el pasillo, algunos pacientes me saludan, si ya tengo amigos pero tranquilos no tengo mejores amigos, sigo corriendo, diviso un sujeto de cabello plateado, no es una coleta, no es mi chico, sigo corriendo, estoy cercana a él, voltea, me sonríe, ve que no me detengo, su cara de terror y...

InuNoTaisho: ¡Kagome¡ (enojado y en el suelo)  
kagome: (sobre el) ¡Abuelo dime la sorpresa¡ (feliz)  
InuNoTaisho: si querida si, solo déjame levantarme

Hago caso y me quito de encima, algunos siguen riéndose, el abuelo se levanta con algo de dificultad

Kagome: abuelo el tiempo pasa, ya no eres joven  
InuNoTaisho: cuide su vocabulario señorita  
kagome: vamos abuelo

Se ríe y entra a su oficina, yo le sigo y digo adiós a mis demás compañeros que siguen riendo, cierro la puerta y me dice que me siente en la silla frente a su escritorio, hago caso, nos vemos fijamente

Kagome: vamos abuelo tengo hambre  
InuNoTaisho: ¿a qué has venido dulzura?  
kagome: Rin me ha dicho que me tiene buenas noticias  
InuNoTaisho: son dos  
kagome: ¡Habla abuelo¡ (desesperada)  
InuNoTaisho: la primera, tus últimos análisis ha indicado que vas mejorando en tu salud, tu anemia está mejorando, no significa que estas fuera de peligro, sin embargo sigue consumiendo tus alimentos y tus medicamentos  
kagome: deaj (hago una mueca de asco)  
InuNoTaisho: la segunda noticia esta en este sobre (me entrega un gran sobre color beige)  
kagome: ¿y eso es? (lo miro con extrañeza)  
InuNoTaisho: ábrelo querida

Hago un puchero y lo tomo en mis manos, lo abro y se encuentran unos papeles, entre ellos una carta con muchas letras a computadora, otro que tiene una pequeña foto mía, leo en voz alta

 _ **"Certificado de escuela primaria"**_

No logro comprender muy bien y el abuelo lo nota, se levanta de la silla y se acerca a mí, se coloca detrás de mí, me sujeta de mis hombros y me dice feliz

InuNoTaisho: felicidades kagome, te has graduado de la escuela primaria, aprobaste tu examen

¿Aprobaste tu examen? Que significaban esas palabras, la puerta de la oficina se abre, volteo rápidamente para ver quién es, allí se encuentra Rin mi enfermera personal, Sango mi psicóloga, Koga mi ginecólogo, Kikyo mi nutrióloga, todos mirándome con una gran sonrisa, inclusive un sujeto con un arete en su oreja me estaba sonriendo

Kagome: ¿Quién mierda eres tú? (digo algo agresiva)  
Miroku: veo que nadie nos ha presentado pequeña kagome  
kagome: Tienes cara de idiota y voz de pervertido (asustada)  
Miroku: ¿no me vas a defender? (mira a Sango)  
Sango: no  
kagome: wow ¿Qué sucede aquí?  
Miroku: Mi nombre es Miroku y soy el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, pareja de Sango y bueno gracias a mí escapaste de ese lugar

Mi gran cara de duda hizo reír a algunos, gire para ver al abuelo y me aplaudió, y me dijo - _Felicidades mi pequeña niña, te has graduado_ -, los demás aplaudieron de igual manera

Sango: kagome, linda, significa que has aprobado el curso de la primaria, eres libre de la primaria  
kagome: ¿soy… soy libre?  
Rin: te falta la secundaria, preparatoria, universidad, pero eres libre (sonriendo)

Todo se volvió blanco y en silencio, estaba un paso más cerca de la libertad, grité y me emocione, me lancé sobre el abuelo quien correspondió a mi abrazo, las lágrimas caían de mi rostro, ya que el abuelo las limpiaba con su pañuelo pero mi felicidad se esfumó.

Kikyo: felicidades pequeña, ahora acompáñame, debemos ir a desayunar  
kagome: no iré contigo (molesta)  
kikyo: ¿segura?

Y si, termine siendo obligada a comer, esa mujer era una persona desagradable, le encantaba ver sufrir a los pacientes con sus alimentos extraños, la noche llego rápido, perdí mi tiempo leyendo y guardando mi diario que iba ocupando mas hojas, no había visto a mi doctor, esperaba su felicitación, Sango me entregó un vestido color verde pastel, con detalles blancos y zapatillas del mismo color, me peino con una media coleta y un moño, después se marchó para ayudar a mis demás compañeras, la voz del abuelo – _Todos los inquilinos pasen al comedor principal-_ , algunos no fueron, sus tratamientos se los impedían y bueno otros no estaban tan consientes de la diversión, puesto que estaban en el jardín observando los globos, todos habían cambiado

Kagome: vaya todos se ven elegantes

El rato paso y cenamos delicioso, toma eso Kikyo, le mostré gustosa mi plato grande de pastel y muchos dulces, que al final me quitó pero bueno disfruté algunos en mayor cantidad, me sentía cansada así que me retiré, no sin antes formar parte de la foto grupal y tomar un globo rojo para mi, volví a la habitación y quite mis zapatos, me recosté en la cama pero un bulto me asustó, gracias a Kami que la luz estaba encendida, tome las almohadas y se las lance

Kagome: ¡QUIEN ERES¡  
Inuyasha: ¿así me recibes? (con sonrisa burlona y esquivando las almohadas)  
kagome: ¡QUE MIERDA SUCEDE CONTIGO¡  
Inuyasha: kagome linda, esa no es forma de tratar a tu novio  
kagome: soy más madura que tu  
Inuyasha: (se ríe) te ves hermosa  
kagome: ¿Dónde estuviste?  
Inuyasha: paseando por allí  
kagome: eres mi doctor, tienes que estar al pendiente de mí, pero bueno, estuvieron conmigo el doctor Koga y Miroku

Veo que se tensa, me mira fijamente, veo furia en sus ojos ¿Qué paso?, se lanza sobre mí y me cubre con su cuerpo, caemos en la cama, sujeta mis brazos

Kagome: ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA¡  
Inuyasha: tu único doctor soy yo, solo yo, no te quiero ver cerca del estúpido de koga , Miroku ni siquiera es doctor, aléjate de ellos, eres mía, solo mía (besa lentamente mi cuello)  
kagome: (nerviosa) i…Inuyasha… que… que estás haciendo  
Inuyasha: hueles tan bien kagome

Sus besos están descendiendo de mi cuello, siento su nariz oler mis brazos, mi cintura, los recuerdos llegan a mí, oh no, kagome está de nuevo sucia, está de nuevo sucia, estoy por entrar en crisis pero posa sus labios sobre los míos, y todo cambia desde ese momento, siento un pinchazo en mi ser y sobre todo en aquella parte mía que durante años fue maltratada junto al resto de mi cuerpo, sus besos son suaves, lentos, me llevan a un lugar donde estoy protegida, es cierto, el me protege, el siempre lo hará, siempre estará a mi lado, Inuyasha Taisho es mi luz, fue quien me libero de la oscuridad, mi cuerpo está reaccionando, correspondo a sus besos que se van haciendo mas rápidos y desesperados, libera mis manos y se sujetan de su cuello, descienden a su pecho, aquella camisa color celeste que llevaba esta arrugada, desabrocho los botones y queda expuesto, su torso desnudo, el tiene los ojos cerrados y yo muy abiertos, - _Me derrito ante lo que veo_ -, nos separamos por falta de aire, estamos agitados, me mira con sus ojos dorados que se puede decir que ahora son fuego completamente, empieza a titubear

Inuyasha: kagome.. yo.. yo lo siento, fui muy lejos, perdóname

Esta por alejarse de mí, enrollo mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, siento un bulto en su pantalón, no puede resistirlo y yo tampoco, mi parte intima se siente quemar

Kagome: no Inuyasha, (sujeto su rostro con mis manos) mírame  
Inuyasha: (me mira fijamente, sigue respirando agitado)  
kagome: eres la luz de mi vida, gracias a ti mi infierno se convirtió en paraíso, te amo demasiado

Sus ojos se abren de sorpresa, me mira con tanta dulzura y me vuelve a besar, beso lento, sus manos empiezan a acariciar mi cuerpo, rompe el beso

Inuyasha: te voy a amar esta noche y todas las demás noche del resto de nuestra vida  
kagome: ámame Inuyasha

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, me levanta de la cama y me hace sentar, baja el cierre del vestido y me pongo demasiado nerviosa –T _ranquila preciosa, no te voy a lastimar_ \- sus palabras me tranquilizan, pero el cosquilleo es demasiado, jamás había sentido esto, necesitaba ser amada, mi vestido es alejado de mi cuerpo, mostrando mi ropa interior, me mira asombrado y vuelve a recostarme, sus pantalones caen, veo su bulto, recuerdo el primer día que nos conocimos y empiezo a reír

Inuyasha: ¿Qué sucede?  
kagome: la primera vez que nos conocimos (me sonrojo)  
Inuyasha: oh no lo recuerdes, fue tan vergonzoso para mi (riéndose y jugando con mi cabello)  
kagome: estuviste espectacular  
Inuyasha: (susurra en mi oído) lo hice pensando en ti

Y boom me sentí explotar, lo bese con rudeza y seguimos acariciándonos, sus movimientos, con su boca y sus manos eran perfectos, todo era perfecto, besando mis muslos y llegando a esa parte que sigue quemando

Kagome: in.u.. Inuyasha

No puedo soportarlo, tengo demasiado calor, se aleja de allí, abro los ojos lentamente y su rostro, es tan perfecto

Inuyasha: ¿estás lista kagome?  
Kagome: si… (Nerviosa y agitada)  
Inuyasha: seré el primer hombre en tu vida kagome  
kagome: pero (coloca un dedo sobre mi boca)  
Inuyasha: seré el primero y el único dueño de tu cuerpo, soy el único hombre dueño de tu corazón kagome, nadie te va a volver a lastimar estando a mi lado

Asiento y quiero llorar, entra en mi, grito por la sensación, no puedo describirlo, al principio dolió pero él fue tan delicado conmigo, nuestros cuerpos encajaron perfectamente y así será siempre, no sé cuanto tiempo paso pero todo estuvo hermoso, llegamos al éxtasis, si, ahora sabía perfectamente a que se refería esta palabra, la sensación de sentir su esencia dentro de mí, fue placentera, yo me liberé, todo estaba en el pasado, ya nada me iba a lastimar, tenía a un gran hombre a mi lado, esta había sido mi primera noche de libertad, la primera de tantas, nada iba arruinar nuestro momento. Nadie lastimaría a la pequeña Kagome, no, ya no era pequeña, era una gran mujer, la mujer de Inuyasha.

* * *

 **¡Faltan pocos episodios para el gran final¡**

 **¡Gracias por todo y disfruten del capítulo¡**


	21. C20 Papeles y más papeles

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Papeles y más papeles.**

Estoy demasiado agotado, mis músculos están tensos, pareciera que no hubiera realizado actividad física durante años, siento la necesidad de ir al baño, me despierto con poca energía ¿Qué hice para sentirme así?, siento un cosquilleo en mi pecho, aire, abro mejor los ojos y no distingo mucho, esta oscuro, siento peso sobre mi brazo izquierdo, trato de acomodarme pero escucho un quejido y entonces lo siento, mi brazo derecho está rodeando algo o mejor dicho a alguien, aprieto y escucho otro gemido, lo que toque es suave y a la vez firme, no tan pequeño pero encaja perfectamente en mi mano, el cosquilleo en mi pecho se aleja, el peso en mi brazo de igual manera y mi brazo derecho es alejado de lo que tenía entre mi mano, me levanto y los pocos rayos de la luna que deja entrar la cortina, lo veo, cabellera azabache y larga, una espalda desnuda, sus respiraciones

Inuyasha: kagome…

Susurro su nombre, solo el viento lo escucha, ella duerme plácidamente, toco mi cabeza y todo viene a mi mente, fue mía esta noche, toda mía, sonrío y no puedo evitar reír, me vuelvo a recostar y rápidamente pego mi cuerpo al de ella, la abrazo y coloco mi nariz sobre su cabello, huele a caramelo y a sudor, que hermosa sensación, mis manos suben hacia su pecho, ya sé que era lo que antes tenía en mi mano derecha, era uno de sus pechos, lentamente empiezo a acariciar ambos con mis dos manos, empiezo a pellizcar lentamente sus pezones, veo que se mueve y que su respiración se acelera, estoy teniendo éxito, siento mi miembro arder, una mano acaricia y la otra remueve ahora su cabello, mi boca necesita acceso a su cuello, doy suaves y largos besos _–Inuyasha-_ acaba de pronunciar mi nombre con tono de excitación, rápidamente se voltea y me mira fijamente

Kagome: no dejas dormir (puchero)  
Inuyasha: ¿prefieres que te deje dormir?

Ella muestra una gran sonrisa y me besa ferozmente, correspondo rápidamente y empieza a morder mis labios, está demasiado excitada, mi pierna choca con su entrepierna y siento su humedad, no resisto, rápidamente la penetro y ella grita

Siento cuando se levanta, abro rápidamente los ojos y solo veo su cabello moverse rápidamente, entra al baño, me acomodo bien en la cama y estiro mis brazos, es perfecto despertar así, miro detenidamente su habitación, ha cambiado, lo único que sigue igual es el calendario, sigue marcando los días, día 30, faltan 30 días para que ella sea libre, sin embargo en 30 días será su peor tormento, apenas ella salga de aquí, será llamada a juicio, eso fue lo que me dijo Sesshoumaru, ella debe dar su versión, algunos de sus ex-compañeros fueron entrevistados y otro olvidados, después de todo ¿Quién cree en los enfermos?, estoy asustado, ella tendrá que ver a esos sujetos que la lastimaron, aquellos que abusaron de ella, di con todos excepto con el peor, el primero, quien la llevó a la desgracia, el coraje me inunda, necesito saberlo, necesito que ella me diga su nombre y todo sobre el para matarlo, no quiero que vuelva a lastimarla, sin embargo otra cosa me preocupa, su padre, kagome es una mujer vengativa, lose, me lo ha comentado Sango, temo que cometa una estupidez y que la alejen de mí, ella es mía, nadie debe quitarme lo mío, prefiero tenerla encadenada o encerrada aquí en el hospital a que alguien me la quite, soy interrumpido, escucho su voz, me llama, miro al frente y se encuentra sonriéndome, viste su típico uniforme blanco.

Inuyasha: te ves hermosa, prefiero quitártelo  
kagome: vaya el doctor Taisho es todo un pervertido, ahora ¿Cómo saldrás de aquí?  
Inuyasha: ¿tan rápido me correrás?  
kagome: ya casi serán las 8:00 am y Rin vendrá y si te ve desnudo en mi cama, serás despedido.  
Inuyasha: no me importa (me cruzo de brazos)

En ese momento se escucha que alguien toca la puerta y su voz _–Kagome cariño abre la puerta es hora del desayuno- maldición_ , ¿Qué hace ella tan temprano aquí? Miro a kagome y a ella parece no importarle, recoge mi ropa y me la avienta, sigue con esa sonrisa divertida, obliga a levantarme de la cama y me empuja hacia el cuarto de baño

Inuyasha: hey hey espera (cubro mi desnudez con mi bulto de ropa)  
kagome: vamos muévete, si te ve, se enojará, no estoy de humor para reclamos, solo quédate quieto, joder.

Me empuja fácilmente y cierra la puerta del baño, que le pasa a esta mujer, pero ayer en la noche no se quejaba de que estuviera cerca, me rindo, dejo la ropa en la mesa cercana al lavabo, estoy por ducharme pero recuerdo que el sonido levantaría sospechas, tomo una toalla y la enredo en mi cintura, ahora solo queda esperar. Me siento en el retrete y escucho cuando Rin entra.

Rin: hola querida  
kagome: Hola  
Rin: oh vaya te noto diferente el día de hoy (viéndola fijamente)  
kagome: si, me bañe

No evito soltar mi carcajada disimulada, amaba a esta mujer, kagome era la persona más perfecta para ser mi esposa, sin embargo sabía que no sería fácil, pero yo la cuidaría, me levanté y me acerque a la puerta para escuchar mejor, sin embargo no me di cuenta que la puerta no estaba cerrada completamente, por lo que mi peso me jugó una mala jugada, y la puerta se abrió, dejándome caer al suelo, el grito de kagome y de Rin, maldición.

Kagome: maldita sea ¡te dije que te quedaras quieto¡

Kagome me mira con demasiado enojo, yo estoy asustado, pareciera que me quiere matar con la mirada, miro a Rin y su semblante es peor, oh kami ¿Qué me va a pasar?

Rin: ¡INUYASHA TAISHO QUE MIERDA HACES EN LA HABITACIÓN DE TU PACIENTE Y DESNUDO¡  
Inuyasha: yo… yo  
kagome: ¿Qué no es lógico? Tuvimos sexo y dos veces (Sonríe con picardía)  
Rin: ¡Violaste a tu paciente¡ (me mira horrorizada)  
kagome: oye él no me violo, hicimos el amor, somos pareja ¿es normal no?  
Rin: kagome, cariño yo.  
Kagome: solo no se lo digas al abuelo ¿sí? Además Inuyasha ya se va ¿verdad?  
Inuyasha: si ya me voy

Estoy por levantare pero kagome se me acerca, le pide a Rin que se voltee y le obliga a meterme al baño, nos encierra a ambos, me acorrala contra la pared, trago rápidamente saliva, a veces no logro comprender a kagome.

Kagome: bien ya que mi doctor ha salido desnudo frente a mi enfermera, tendré una larga platica con Sango (acaricia de manera excitante mi pecho) oh querido doctor (acerca su boca a la mía) gracias (me besa y se aleja) lo veo en un rato doctor Taisho.

Después de eso se marchó y me dejo en el cuarto de baño, escuche que salió junto con Rin, refunfuñe y maldecí, ya estaba aquí, me di una ducha y volví a usar mi ropa, apenas saldría e iría directo a mi departamento a buscar nueva ropa y eso hice, volví a tomar otra ducha y regrese al hospital, ya eran casi a las 12 del mediodía, debía buscar a kagome pero mi padre me detuvo.

InuNoTaisho: hijo buenas tardes, llegas muy tarde  
Inuyasha: lo siento papá me quede dormido (miento)  
InuNoTaisho: eso es raro en ti, sin embargo tenemos que hablar seriamente de kagome  
Inuyasha: ¿sucede algo malo con ella? (lo miro con preocupación)  
InuNoTaisho: no hijo, es solo que es hora de empezar a arreglar sus papeles, tu hermano está en la oficina, vamos

Sigo a mi padre hasta su oficina, y como lo dijo, Sesshoumaru ya se encontraba revisando unos papeles, mejor dicho, toneladas de papeles, levanta su rostro al escucharnos entrar, sonríe a mi padre pero al verme

Sesshoumaru: el hermano menor ha llegado ¿Cómo has estado hermanito?  
Inuyasha: no me molestes Sesshoumaru  
Sesshoumaru: debes respetarme, soy tu hermano mayor, además estoy ayudando a tu noviecita  
InuNoTaisho: por favor dejen de pelear, Sesshoumaru dinos ¿Qué pasa?  
Sesshoumaru: bien como ya les había comentado, kagome tiene que ir frente a un jurado, por supuesto seré su abogado, pero ella debe enfrentarse a quienes la dañaron, desde la directora de aquel hospital como cada doctor que la violó, además estar consciente de que será difícil y que lo negaran, me he mantenido al margen y atraparon a 5 doctores implicados, 4 confesaron, el quinto lo niega pero todos concuerdan en algo  
Inuyasha: ¿en qué?  
Sesshoumaru: el nombre del doctor que los recomendó  
Inuyasha: dime su nombre  
Sesshoumaru: no tengo el nombre completo

La ira me ciega, tomo de la camisa a Sesshoumaru y le grito _–DIME SU NOMBRE-_ , mi padre me aleja y me dice que me calme, Sesshoumaru sigue en modo serio y acomoda su camisa

Sesshoumaru: Espero te suene, su nombre Bankotsu.

* * *

 **Y al fin se sabe el nombre de la persona que dio inicio al martirio de kagome**

 **¡No olviden sus review¡**


	22. C21 Un día más

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Un día más.**

Después de ese pequeño incidente, Rin estuvo dándome grandes sermones, simplemente la ignoraba, me llevó la oficina de Kikyo

Kikyo: bienvenida cariño (se coloca sus lentes) pareces muy animada el día de hoy (mirándome fijamente)  
kagome: claro que si, tuve una noche de acción (riéndome)  
Rin: kagome (con molestia) cuida tu boca  
kikyo: ¿sucede algo malo? (mirándonos a Rin y a mi)  
Rin: nada, iré a realizar algunos exámenes a otros pacientes, después del desayuno voy por ti kagome, iremos a tu examen de vista  
kagome: se supone que lo hice hace meses (enojada)  
Rin: son cada 6 meses cariño (me da un golpe suave en la cabeza) hasta luego (se despide)  
kagome: no la soporto (me cruzo de brazos)  
kikyo: ¿y a mi si?  
kagome: tampoco (me siento) ¿para qué me quieres? Tengo hambre  
kikyo: solamente quiero platicar, entre amigas  
kagome: tu y yo no somos amigas, yo no tengo amigas  
kikyo: kagome ¿Sango no te ha dicho que empieces a relacionarte con la gente?  
kagome: la gente solo me estorba  
kikyo: nunca serás feliz si sigues con esos pensamientos  
kagome: no me interesa lo que pienses ¿es todo?  
kikyo: ¿sabes? El día que llegaste no vi nada especial en ti  
kagome: ¿tenias que verlo? (voz burlona)  
kikyo: querida no debes tenerme como enemiga  
kagome: ya te lo dije, la gente me estorba

Ella sonríe de manera amarga y saca unas hojas de un cajon que tenía cerca, me entrega 4 papeles

Kagome: ¿y esto?  
kikyo: son tus recetas kagome, ya me enteré que terminaste tus vitaminas  
kagome: las detesto, no las quiero  
kikyo: si no las tomas, no saldrás de aquí

Cierro mis manos en puño, me levanto furiosa y pateo la silla, estoy por retirarme pero ella dice _–Adiós pequeña kagome_ -, bufo y pienso – _maldita zorra_ \- desaparezco y sigo mi camino rumbo a la cafetería, pero al pasar por la oficina del abuelo, veo que platica con un sujeto, es el hermano mayor de mi doctor, corro hacia ellos.

Kagome: ¡Abuelo¡

Corro hacia él y me oculto en sus brazos, el corresponde a mi abrazo y besa mi cabello

Kagome: abuelo ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
Sesshoumaru: ¿Por qué le llamas abuelo? Es tu suegro (burlón)  
kagome: eres un idiota  
Sesshoumaru: lo primero que deben hacer es enseñarte modales niñita (enojado)  
InuNoTaisho: Vamos queridos no discutan, es demasiado temprano, kagome, mi niña, por favor, se cortes  
Sesshoumaru: tengo información importante para ti mocosa  
kagome: ¿el favor?  
Sesshoumaru: si, todo lo tengo, cuando salgas te lo entregaré, así que pórtate bien, me retiro, nos veremos luego padre (se marcha)  
InuNoTaisho: ¿De qué hablaba kagome? ¿Qué favor? (me mira fijamente)  
Kagome: pronto lo sabrá abuelo (estiro la manga de su bata) abuelo quiero desayunar

El día paso rápido, no vi a mi jodido doctor hasta que el reloj marcó las 17 horas, entrando con esa estúpida sonrisa, puto hombre, me encuentro en el cuarto de juegos, jugando con las pelotas de colores

Inuyasha: hola cariño perdona por tardar (con una gran sonrisa)  
kagome: idiota  
Inuyasha: ¿no dejaras de insultarme? (molesto)  
kagome: no me llames cariño  
Inuyasha: kagome en ocasiones no te entiendo, nose como tratarte (desesperado) estoy cansado de que en la oscuridad me trates como tu novio y en público como un jodido estúpido  
kagome: oye eres mi doctor, está mal visto que un doctor tenga relación con su paciente  
Inuyasha: ¿Sigue siendo persuadida por Sango?  
Sango: ella entiende a la perfección la situación

Sango apareció de la nada ¿Por qué le gusta meterse donde no la llaman? La fulmino con la mirada y ella solo me lanza una linda sonrisa, como kikyo, aborrezco a estas mujeres, ya deseo salir y no verlas nunca más

Inuyasha: Sango deja de meterte en nuestros asuntos (enojado) tengo una plática importante con ella  
Sango: soy su psicóloga, estoy al tanto de todo  
Inuyasha: ¿le cuentas todo? (me mira asombrado)  
kagome: ¡No lo hago¡ (ofendida) esa mujer juega con mi mente, ya cuando me doy cuenta ya le dije todo, es una arpía  
Sango: cariño lo hago por tu bien, además Inuyasha compórtate como su doctor, estoy en contra de esta relación, ya te lo había dicho, tu eres quien llevara a la perdición a kagome (toma algunas pelotas rojas) kagome mi pequeña ¿te gustan las pelotas rojas?

La miro fijamente, ¿Qué trama?, no lo sé, pero el color rojo es mi debilidad, me quedo viendo las pelotas y luego a ella, con paso lento me acerco y ella extiende su brazo, rápidamente tomo las pelotas y ella me acaricia la cabeza – _buena chica_ \- me dice, en ese momento llega Rin y me dice que la acompañe, iremos al jardín, grito y salgo corriendo, dejo a mi doctor y a mi psicóloga solos.

Inuyasha: estoy harto que la traten como una maldita niña, kagome tiene 18 años  
Sango: Inuyasha esto es demasiado difícil ¿Vez como ella reacciona? No le puedes pedir que se comporte como tu novia si ella aun no sabe su identidad  
Inuyasha: no juegues con esto Sango, la amo  
Sango: no la amas, es una obsesión que tienes por esa niña  
Inuyasha: ¡No es una niña¡ (grita molesto)  
Sango: ¿Te has puesto a pensar? ¿Qué pasará cuando ella salga? ¿A dónde irá?  
Inuyasha: a mi casa por supuesto  
Sango: ¿Qué harás con ella?  
Inuyasha: nos casaremos y tendremos una familia  
Sango: lo haces ver tan simple cuando en realidad no lo es, ella de igual manera está obsesionada contigo, sin embargo no desea ser libre para vivir contigo  
Inuyasha: ¿disculpa?  
Sango: ella quiere ser libre para vengarse

Después de aquellos días me sentía mejor, mis citas con Sango eran de mayor tiempo, y mis visitas con Kikyo eran de menor tiempo, ame que las vitaminas fueran de color rojo, todo lo hacían más fácil, estaba empezando a mejorar mi buen humor y sobre todo, veía las cosas de otra manera, tenía 18 años y estaba empezando la edad adulta ¿Cómo dejaría de comportarme como una niña en ciertas ocasiones?, este último mes fue difícil para mí en ese aspecto, pero todo gracias a mi Diario y con ayuda de mis doctores, en este mes Inuyasha se dejaba ver menos, Sango me decía si lo que sentía por él era amor o simplemente me aferraba al ser la persona quien me salvó, no entendía muy bien las cosas pero quería a Inuyasha conmigo, lo quería a él. Me despierto por el sonido del despertador que me regaló Miroku, corro a ducharme y a recogerme el cabello, cuando estoy lista me acerco al calendario, los días están rojos, el mes, tacho el día 1,

Kagome: bien, día 1 (Feliz me lanzo a la cama) ¡Solo un día¡ ¡Solo un día¡ ¡Kagome será libre¡

Estoy emocionada, saldré de este lugar ¿valía la pena tanto sufrimiento mamá?, tú me mandaste esa luz, mandaste a Inuyasha para que me salvara, mañana iré mamá, mañana iré a visitar a mi padre, iré a cobrar venganza, te vengaré a ti y a mi pequeño Sota, nadie nos va a volver a lastimar, nadie.

* * *

 **¡Saludos¡**


	23. C22 Papá

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Papá.**

Me levanto gracias a una alarma que programe a las 7:00 am, lo hago de una manera rápida, hoy es el día, al fin, al fin soy libre, corro al baño a darme una ducha y arreglarme, no tardo ni 5 minutos y ya estoy lista, me coloco unos jeans y una camisa negra más un suéter delgado con estampados de gatitos, me abrocho las cintas de los tenis y me veo en el espejo, me cepillo y hago una coleta alta, me miro y me gusta lo que veo, años sin disfrutar ropa cómoda, vestirme como quisiera, años sin sentir esta gran felicidad, me coloco los tirantes de la mochila que ya contiene los papeles y mi diario, me dispongo a salir pero la puerta se abre

Rin: oh (se sorprende al verme) venía a despertarte cariño, pero veo que ya estas lista  
kagome: así es

Paso a lado de ella y antes de salir de la habitación me detengo, giro y veo toda la habitación, me hace recordar el último año, un año que estuve aquí y lo sentí como mi hogar, fui cuidada aquí, ya era hora de cuidarme por mi misma y matar.

Rin: (empieza a derramar lágrimas) no quiero que te vayas  
kagome: tranquila, nos veremos seguido (lo digo sin inmutarme)  
Rin: ¿Cómo no puedes llorar? (limpia sus lágrimas)  
kagome: deje de hacerlo hace tiempo

La dejo sola en la habitación y camino directo a la oficina del abuelo, algunos compañeros me ven, mi ropa, comprenden que me largo de este lugar, me sonríen y otros me dicen _–muérete perra-,_ tomo eso como un alago, sigo caminando, recuerdo mi discusión con Inuyasha, ¿vendrá por mí?, la verdad no lo quiero ver, no necesito sus ataques de histeria, llego a mi objetivo, la puerta está abierta, entro sin dificultad y allí esta, el abuelo con su taza de café.

InuNoTaisho: (deja la taza en el escritorio) buenos días cariño  
kagome: hola  
InuNoTaisho: te ves hermosa  
kagome: gracias  
InuNoTaisho: ¿Qué sucede linda?  
kagome: ya me quiero ir  
InuNoTaisho: tranquila, todavía tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos  
kagome: abuelo deja de hacer el cuento largo, déjame salir  
InuNoTaisho: debemos esperar linda, a que lleguen mis hijos, Sesshoumaru te traerá unos documentos que debes firmar e Inuyasha te llevará a tu nuevo hogar  
kagome: llámales, no tengo todo su tiempo (me cruzo de brazos)

Solo veo la patética risa del sujeto, estoy desesperada, me levanto y me largo a tomar un bocadillo sin embargo siento que me jalan y me introducen en una habitación, siento el pánico en todo mi cuerpo estoy por gritar pero veo de quien se trata

Kagome: ¡que putas pretendes¡ (enojada)  
kikyo: tranquilízate y guarda silencio o nos van a descubrir  
kagome: ¿Por qué estamos escondidas en el cuarto de limpieza?  
kikyo: solo cállate y escucha

Veo que de entre sus bolsillos de la bata saca algunas cosas y me las entrega, entre ellas un celular, una libreta y una pluma

Kagome: ¿y eso?  
kikyo: Sesshoumaru me dijo que te lo entregara, me dijo que ya te ha enseñado a usar un celular niñita

Tomo las cosas y estoy por guardarlas en mi mochila pero me detiene

Kikyo: no, no lo guardes allí, van a checar tu mochila al salir  
kagome: ¿tanto así?  
kikyo: si, mira (me entrega un sobre) este sobre contiene información sobre tus tratamiento, dichos papeles los guardaras en esa mochila, los otros documentos guárdalos aquí (bolsa negra) dicha bolsa te la entregaré al salir, no sospecharán, diré que es basura  
kagome: no comprendo por qué haces esto  
kikyo: solo agradece, ¿entiendes el plan?  
kagome: si, cambio papeles, me checan mochila, sales y me entregas bolsa

Ella solo asiente y sale del cuarto de manera sigilosa, suspiro e intercambio los documentos, cuando salgo ella me espera y me quita los documentos importantes, se aleja y sigo mi rumbo a la cafetería. Pasa cierto rato y estoy llena, estoy dispuesta a regresar con el abuelo y vaya sorpresa ya están allí.

InuNoTaisho: bien querida ¿estás lista?

Asiento y el hijo mayor me explica los documentos, no presto atención y él lo nota por lo que su semblante es de enojo y se calla, firmo los papeles y listo, Inuyasha se mantiene serio, recargado en marco de la puerta, guardan los papeles y el abuelo me extiende los brazos, corro hacia ellos y correspondo al abrazo

InuNoTaisho: esto no es una despedida, si todo funciona te veré muy seguido en el futuro cariño  
kagome: gracias por todo abuelo, en verdad

Salgo y me encuentro a mis doctores, Rin sigue llorando como en la mañana, y la misma frase _–no es una despedida, es un hasta pronto-_ baaaah me fastidian, salgo del hospital y siento miedo ¿Qué haré? ¿Seré feliz? ¿En verdad seré libre? ¿Podre estar en paz?

Sesshoumaru: vamos muévete mocosa  
kagome: idiota

El y su hermano vienen detrás de mí, de igual manera kikyo y Sango, los demás siguen atendiendo a los pacientes, caminamos por un gran jardín, no lo recordaba, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la caseta de vigilancia

Vigilante: jovencita muéstreme su mochila

Me pongo nerviosa y entrego la mochila, la observa y saca los papeles, Inuyasha le explica que son indicaciones médicas y de igual manera mi diario, el vigilante solo sonríe y me entrega mi mochila _–Disfrute su nueva vida_ \- me dice y yo en mi mente le respondo _–ojalá_ -, abren las puertas y siento la fuerte brisa, es el momento, estoy lista, salimos y no puedo evitar gritar y correr alrededor de ellos, soy libre, al fin lo soy, kikyo me detiene de una manera agresiva y me quita la mochila, me empuja hacia Sango e Inuyasha

Sango: bien kagome recuerda que tus citas conmigo son 2 veces a la semana  
kagome: si  
Inuyasha: tranquila yo la traeré

Sango me abraza y después se marcha, me quedo mirando fijamente con Inuyasha, el solamente me sonríe y me abraza, yo correspondo a su abrazo

Kagome: tonto (empiezo a llorar)  
Inuyasha: perdóname kagome, perdóname por ser tan estúpido, pero oye (me mira fijamente y limpia mis pocas lágrimas) seremos felices ¿verdad?  
kagome: claro que si

Se escucha una tos molesta interrumpiendo nuestro momento, es Sesshoumaru que me entrega mi mochila, la tomo y pesa un poco más, busco a Kikyo y ella ya camina hacia el hospital, levanta su mano y se despide

Sesshoumaru: bien ahora yo me encargo  
kagome: ¿Cómo?  
Inuyasha: lo siento kagome pero tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos, Sesshoumaru te llevara a la casa, yo iré en la tarde-noche y nos iremos a mi departamento  
kagome: ¿Qué asuntos?  
Inuyasha: (besa mi frente) pronto lo sabrás

Inuyasha se marcha y cuando se aleja miro a su hermano mayor

Sesshoumaru: metí las cosas en tu mochila, te dejaré en la dirección pero esperare, no tardes más de 15 minutos allí ¿entendido?  
kagome: a veces me pregunto si puedes sonreír

Llega un carro negro y nos subimos, va conduciendo y yo observando el lugar, necesitaba conocer este lugar pronto, si quería salir con libertad necesitaba conocerlo a la perfección, no quería depender de nadie, después de un buen rato observando calles, el carro se detuvo y Sesshoumaru me hizo bajar, lo mire incrédula y solo me dijo _–allí esta, no tardes y no hagas nada estúpido o te encerrare en un lugar peor-,_ asiento y miro la fachada de la casa, es muy elegante, demasiado para mi gusto, casa grande y con muchas decoraciones, ni nuestra casa tenia tantos lujos

Kagome: así que en esto desperdicias el dinero de mamá

Sigo mirando y veo el timbre, lo presiono y se escucha la voz de un señor

 _-¿Quién es?_ _  
 _-Buenos días, vengo a ver al señor Naraku Higurashi_  
 _-El señor Naraku está ocupado, pase más tarde_  
 _-Es urgente, tengo que entregarle un dinero de un negocio, además el mismo me llamó_  
 _-Permítame__

Después de un rato las puertas se abrieron, miré hacia atrás y el carro ya no estaba _–kagome debes ser fuerte-_ , sentí una vibración en la mochila, busque y era el celular, un mensaje – _Te vigilo y te cuido-,_ ¿Cómo pudo ese idiota casarse con Rin? ¿Acaso a ella le falta una neurona?, suspiro y sigo caminando, las puertas de la casa se abren ante mí, me recibe un sujeto que es atractivo pero nadie le gana a mi doctor.

Ff: Buenos días señorita, le comenté al Sr. Naraku y dijo que pasara al despacho  
kagome: oh muchas gracias querido (le sonrío de manera coqueta)  
ff: (se sonroja) si… sígame

Le gusto al idiota, pequeño iluso, me conduce al despacho y toca la puerta, se escucha la voz de un señor que le empiezan a afectar los años, el muchacho se va y me deja, estoy a pocos metros de verle, siento náuseas y una ira infinita, si tuviera un arma acabaría con él, de la misma manera que acabó con mi madre pero me contengo, entro al despacho y veo a un señor ya grande sin embargo sabe ocultar sus canas y arrugas ¿gastará dinero en eso?, está acomodando libros en su estante

Kagome: buenos días señor Naraku Higurashi

Hice la voz más dulce del mundo, el me escuchó y giró a verme, pero su semblante tranquilo cambio a un semblante de horror, el libro que traía en sus manos cayó al suelo y el no dejó de mirarme, después de un rato levantó su brazo y me señaló

Naraku: t…u… t…u..  
Kagome: veo que me recuerdas (camino hacia el sofá y me acuesto) cuanto tiempo sin verte querido padre  
Naraku: no es cierto.. t.u…. tu estas muerta…. Tu… tu..  
Kagome: hiciste mal tu trabajo papito ¿Qué no te dijeron? Salí de aquel hospital  
Naraku: si me enteré y pague una gran cantidad por tu muerte (con voz amarga)  
kagome: pues te estafaron (me siento en el sofá) ¿quieres jugar papi?

* * *

 **Kagome alfin es libre y a logrado dar con su padre ¡No olviden dejar un review¡**


	24. C23 Bankotsu

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Bankotsu.**

Mi padre seguía mirándome con repulsión, yo seguía jugando en el sofá, me aburrí, me levanté y me acerqué a él

Kagome: vamos papá, deberíamos salir a pasear, ya sabes, padre e hija  
Naraku: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
kagome: dinero y que sufras  
Naraku: ¿Dinero? Vaya estos años te han vuelto tan caprichosa  
kagome: lo siento papá  
Naraku: te daré todo el dinero que pidas pero desaparece, por favor kagome deja las cosas como están  
Kagome: ¿Crees que con dinero se arregla todo? Arruinaste mi vida ¿Por qué mataste a mamá? ¿Por qué mataste a Sota? (enojada)  
Naraku: yo no los maté ¿Cómo crees eso?  
kagome: yo te vi, regresé del jardín, tus manos cubiertas de sangre, tú asesinaste a mi familia ¿Qué querías? ¿El dinero? ¿No amabas a mamá?  
Naraku: (saca una pequeña radio) Steven por favor ven a mi despacho necesito que saques a una señorita que me está atormentando  
Kagome: no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente, gracias a ti sufrí años de abuso  
Naraku: (se ríe) gracias a ti gane más dinero y pensándolo bien, ganaré más  
kagome: ¿disculpa?  
Naraku: tengo un cliente para ti

Unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron, así que este sujeto era Steven

Kagome: escúchame Naraku Higurashi voy a vengar a mi madre y a Sota, te haré pagar cada año de sufrimiento (le grito)

El sujeto me amarró de mis manos y me cargó en su hombro izquierdo ¿Qué tramaban?, se acercó a la puerta principal y creí que me aventaría pero no, siguió caminando conmigo y me llevó a un coche color blanco ¿Qué me iban a hacer?, abrió la cajuela y me metió, forcejeé con él pero no sirvió, me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro, lo único que recuerdo fue que colocó algo sobre mi boca y desaparecí.

 _ **& &&&&-Narrado por Inuyasha-&&&&&&**_

Al fin mi dulce kagome era libre pero, por más que quisiera estaba inquieto, kagome estaba cegada por la venganza y en parte la comprendo, por eso mismo no dejaré que ella ensucie sus manos, la amo demasiado, estoy loco por ella que soy capaz de ser yo quien haga el trabajo sucio, se la encargue a Sesshoumaru, confié en mi hermano para que la cuidara y la llevara con bien a la casa mientras yo hacía unos asuntos, y esos asuntos tenían relación con una sola persona: Bankotsu.

Me encontré con Miroku en la cafetería del viejo Myoga, desde que eramos niños veníamos a comer pastelillos y ahora tocaba beber el café para recuperar energías y sobre todo era quien me iba a acompañar.

Miroku: perdona la tardanza hermano pero el tráfico (llegando y sentándose en la silla enfrente de mí)  
Inuyasha: no te preocupes (bebiendo de mi taza de café)  
Miroku: ¿para qué me ocupabas? Creí que estarías con tu novia  
Inuyasha: no Miroku, necesito un favor  
Miroku: dime  
Inuyasha: visitaremos a un viejo colega  
Miroku: ¿viejo colega?  
Inuyasha: así es  
Miroku: ¿para qué?  
Inuyasha: me debe dinero  
Miroku: (empieza a reírse) Inuyasha lo menos que te falta a ti es dinero, ya dime bien ¿a qué vamos?  
Inuyasha: lo sabrás muy pronto

No terminé mi café, tomó a Miroku del cuello de su camisa y lo obligo a levantarse, el aterrado lo hace y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, subimos a su auto y le digo a dónde dirigirse

Miroku: ¿seguro que no es una aventura suicida? Acabo de lavar mi carro Inuyasha ¿Por qué no trajiste el tuyo?  
Inuyasha: deja de chillar, conduce a esta dirección

Después de conducir media hora, alejándonos de la ciudad adentrándonos a la zona donde las personas con extremadas cantidades de dinero disfrutan sus maravillas

Miroku: wow no conocía estos lugares  
Inuyasha: si, tengo que sacarte a pasear más seguido

Buscando entre las casas, 1566, debo ubicar ese número y lo encuentro

Inuyasha: detente en aquella casa (señalo)

Miroku obedece y llegamos, soy el primero en bajarme y decido entrar pero un guardia me detiene

Guardia: Buenas tardes señor ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?  
Inuyasha: Buenas tardes soy el doctor Taisho y tengo una cita con el doctor Shiraiwa (muestro mi cédula)  
Guardia: oh si, pasen

Regreso al auto y le doy indicación a Miroku de que conduzca, lo hacemos y nos dan el pase, entramos y le indican a Miroku estacionarse, lo hacemos y bajamos, nos conducen a la puerta de entrada y nos reciben, Miroku debe esperar en la sala de espera y a mí me conducen a su despacho, hago mis manos puños, entro, sujeto de cabello negro y largo, amarrado en una trenza, usa lentes para demostrar ser superior, 1.70 de altura igual a mí, tes aperlada

Bankotsu: Buenas tardes doctor Taisho (se levanta de la silla) un gusto conocerle  
Inuyasha: el gusto es mío doctor Shiraiwa  
Bankotsu: vamos colega, llámame Bankotsu  
Inuyasha: Muy bien, tu llámame Inuyasha  
Bankotsu: usted y su padre son médicos reconocidos ¿a qué se debe su honorable visita?  
Inuyasha: solamente vengo a darle una noticia

En ese momento me lanzo sobre él, empiezan los golpes, tengo demasiada ira, este sujeto fue el primero en torturar a mi hermosa kagome, el fue el causante de su dolor, sigo golpeando pero se resiste a morir, me da un puñetazo, no logro esquivarlo, lo empujo a su escritorio y este se parte en dos, se levanta

Bankotsu: ¡que jodidos te pasa¡ (furioso y limpiando la sangre de su boca y nariz) ¿a eso vienes a mi hogar? ¿Quién te crees Taisho?  
Inuyasha: te voy a matar  
Bankotsu: ¡no te conozco¡ ¿Por qué vienes a agredirme?  
Inuyasha: te mereces la muerte por violar a kagome  
Bankotsu: ¿kagome? ¿Quién es kagome?  
Inuyasha: ¡ahhhh¡

Estoy por correr hacia él pero Miroku me detiene, junto a otros sujetos, me obligan a sacarme

Inuyasha: ¡Suéltenme¡  
Miroku: ¡Inuyasha que te pasa¡ (furioso)  
Bankotsu: ¡Largo de aquí¡ te voy a demandar Taisho

Los sujetos junto con Miroku me obligan a salir de la casa, me tumban al suelo y Miroku me ayuda a levantarme, nos escoltan hasta la salida, Miroku sigue gritándome furioso y me golpea, estoy lleno de ira, necesito matar a ese sujeto.

Bankotsu: (respiración agitada)  
mujer: joven amo, necesito curarlo  
Bankotsu: solo vete Misaki, yo puedo hacerlo  
Misaki: como guste señor, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarnos (se marcha)  
Bankotsu: Taisho (con amargura, saca su celular y marca) Naraku dijiste que no tendría ningún problema, si, te pague mucho dinero por esa mujer y prometiste entregarla, ¿de verdad? (sonríe) ¿Cuánto por ella? La quiero ahora.

* * *

 **Actualizando rápido, el final se acerca**


	25. C24 Sangre

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Sangre**

Seguía aturdida por el golpe, lo único que observaba era que me encontraba en una cama, la habitación era grande y estaba bien arreglada, mis manos y pies atados, mi boca cubierta por una cinta, maldición, maldición.

Naraku: (entra a la habitación) hola hija mía  
Kagome: (lo miro fijamente)  
Naraku: eres tan estúpida, no debiste enfrentarme ¿sabes? Te tengo un gran regalo, vamos entra

Sigo mirándolo fijamente y veo que se mueve para dar espacio para que otra persona entre, mis ojos no lo creen, como ese hijo de puta estaba frente a mí, no de nuevo, los recuerdos, el daño, me aterro y retrocedo, golpeo mi espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, necesito alejarme, Inuyasha.

Bankotsu: vaya kagome (mirándome) estas mas deliciosa que hace años (sonríe) vamos a disfrutar toda la vida  
Naraku: bien yo me tengo que ir, no volveremos a vernos  
Bankotsu: no te preocupes, adiós

Naraku Higurashi salió de la habitación ¿Qué tramaba? ¿Más abusos?, tenía que ser fuerte, se acercó a mí y aunque temiera por mi vida, me mantuve firme, lo único que hizo fue arrancar delicadamente el trozo de cinta que cubría mi boca, empecé a toser y a sentirme un poco mejor, pero no estaba a salvo.

Kagome: ¿Qué haces aquí puñetas?  
Bankotsu: te recordaba dulce y amable (se sienta en el extremo de la cama)  
Kagome: responde  
Bankotsu: vengo por mi pertenencia, tu padre me exigió una cantidad de dinero, muy alta por cierto a cambio de que me quede contigo  
Kagome: ¿Por qué no estás en la cárcel?  
Bankotsu: no existe evidencia suficiente para incriminarme de algo que paso hace años kagome  
kagome: no te saldrás con la tuya, vas a pagar por el daño que me hiciste  
Bankotsu: ¿y quién te salvará? ¿Tu noviecito? Que por cierto me provocó esto

Se quita las gafas de sol y puedo ver que su ojo izquierdo esta algo morado, no evito reírme, pero ¿Cómo Inuyasha lo contactó?

Bankotsu: ¿también te cogiste a ese doctor?  
Kagome: claro que si (sonrío) y déjame decirte que fue el mejor sexo de mi vida, la tiene muy grande  
Bankotsu: ¿Qué tan zorra eres kagome?  
Kagome: lo suficiente como para decir que no eres nada a comparación de Inuyasha Taisho

Se lanzó contra mí y apretó sus manos sobre mi cuello ¿me iba a ahorcar? Que niñita

Bankotsu: ¿y eso que importa kagome? jamás podrás ser feliz ¿sabes por qué? Eres una ramera, estas sucia, por más que quieras tener paz en tu vida, no la tendrás, la pequeña kagome fue profanada hace años por mi y los siguientes meses por otros sujetos, lo único que tiene Taisho son las sobras de la puta de kagome

Suelta su agarre y me lanza con fuerza, toso y me agito, necesito recuperarme, sale de la habitación y comienzo a llorar, soy tan débil, joder, el tenía razón, yo no era nada para Inuyasha, he sido profanada tantas veces que no tengo nada de pureza, estoy tan sola, me hago bolita y dejo que el sueño me gane.

Bankotsu: ¡Despierta¡ (lanza una almohada a la cara)

Me despierto sobresaltada, algo cayó en mi cara, veo la almohada cerca y lo miro a él

Bankotsu: tienes que asearte, no procrearemos si estas en esas fachas  
kagome: ¿procrearemos?  
Bankotsu: así es kagome, voy a follarte hasta que estés embarazada, de esa manera tu querido Inuyasha, jamás te va a perdonar

 **& &&&&-Narrado por Inuyasha-&&&&**

Estaba demasiado impaciente, me encontraba caminando de un lado a otro

Inuyasha: ¡déjenme salir¡ (sujetando los barrotes de la celda) ¡Necesito rescatar a mi novia¡

¿Cómo llegué aquí? Fácil, después de mi disputa con ese imbécil, Miroku y yo regresamos al hospital pero al entrar me encontré con Sesshoumaru hablando con mi padre quien tenía un rostro de preocupación ¿Dónde estaba kagome? ¿Ya estaba en casa? Y no, el jodido de Sesshoumaru estaba nervioso y de igual manera preocupado, no me contuve, fui y le propine una tremenda golpiza, ese idiota dejo a kagome ir con su padre ¿Qué pensaba Sesshoumaru? Estaba por matarlo, Rin llegó a auxiliar a su marido, mi padre estaba furioso y Miroku me defendía, al diablo todo, los guardias llegaron y por más que quisieron evitarlo, me trajeron aquí.

Inuyasha: ¡No lo repetiré¡ ¡Sáquenme de aquí¡  
Miroku: Inuyasha contrólate (acercándose a la celda) estas alterando a todos los demás  
Inuyasha: sabía que era mala idea sacarla del hospital (apretando los barrotes) sabía que no debía dejarla sola, joder Miroku (golpeo mi cabeza contra los barrote) ¡Ese hijo de puta la tiene¡ ¡Le hará daño¡  
Miroku: Inuyasha por favor contrólate (preocupado y a la vez aterrado) esta no es la manera de arreglar las cosas  
Inuyasha: ¿Cuándo saldré?  
Miroku: saldrás hasta que encontremos a kagome, tu padre dijo que era peligroso que estuvieras fuera  
Inuyasha: ¿peligroso? ¿Yo? No Miroku, no me han conocido, si algo le llega a pasar a mi pequeña, mataré a ese jodido Bankotsu, a la escoria de su padre y al imbécil de Sesshoumaru

Las horas pasaban y no podía salir, Miroku se cansó y se fue, estaba solo, tenía que escapar, debía encontrar a kagome, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos, en mi cabeza rondaban muchas cosas horrorosas que podría estar pasando, no quiero perderla, no quiero perderla, ella es mía.

 _ **& &&&&&&-Narrado por Sesshoumaru-&&&&&**_

Me sentía impotente, yo era el culpable de todo, era aceptable que Inuyasha tratase de matarme, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si la mujer que amo es expuesta ¿Por qué la llevé con su padre?, fácil, llevo años persiguiendo al sujeto, Naraku Higurashi, se ha envuelto en varios escándalos de fraudes, he sido el abogado en contra y siempre pierdo ante él, la ira de que mis casos perdieran ante él, me consideraba una deshonra, cuando me enteré que ella era su hija y planeaba venganza, no dude en unírmele, ella sería mi boleto para cumplir mi venganza y refundir al bastardo, pero todo se salió de control, ahora me encuentro en el hospital psiquiátrico, mi querida esposa cura las heridas que Inuyasha me provocó con la golpiza, mandamos patrullas a la casa pero ese jodido ya se había escapado, con sus pertenencias, la casa estaba abandonada, no me di cuenta cuando ella desapareció, solo vimos alejarse un carro blanco de la casa, no levantó sospecha y jamás me imaginé que algo pudiese pasarle, el tiempo pasó, más de 15 minutos y me preocupé, marqué a su móvil pero nada, salí de mi auto y me dirigí a la casa pero los guardias negaron la entrada de la mujer, les grite y me sacaron, rápidamente regrese al auto para saber si había llegado y no, luego lo conecté, el carro blanco, se la habían llevado.

Sesshoumaru: soy el culpable  
Rin: querido no, no fue tu culpa (tomando mis manos fuertemente) la encontraremos, lo haremos  
Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha está destrozado  
Rin: el la amaba más que nada en el mundo, tampoco debió golpearte así (empieza a llorar) si te hubiera matado.. yo… yo  
Sesshoumaru: (la abrazo) Rin  
Rin: ¿si?  
Sesshoumaru: perdóname

Inyecté el calmante en ella y rápidamente hizo efecto, lo último que escuche decir de sus bellos labios fue - _¿por qué?-_ , la recosté en la cama y salí corriendo, necesitaba encontrar a esa mujer, la denuncia ya estaba lista, pero no dejaría todo el trabajo a los policías, no podía liberar a Inuyasha, no quería ver sus manos manchadas de sangre, no fuera mi hermano completamente, pero me importaba, tome las llaves de mi coche y salí, con un solo objetivo, encontrar a kagome.

* * *

 **¡No olviden dejar sus review¡**


	26. C25 Final

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Final. Años de gloria**

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado pero me encontraba derrumbada, yacía en la cama, desnuda, sucia, ese bastardo había abusado de mí, perdí la cuenta después de la número 20, al igual que dejé de llorar, mi vida no tendría sentido después de esto, ¿Cómo vería a la cara a mi querido Inuyasha?, no permitiría que me tocara, soy tan repugnante, de nada sirve cubrirme con las sabanas, nada ocultara la impureza de mi ser, quiero morir, quiero ir con mamá, quiero estar a tu lado, estiro mi brazo hacia la ventana, veo la luna enorme y brillante, olor a tierra mojada, el cielo llorará por mí, siento mis piernas pegajosas, maldito Bankotsu, lo odiaba con toda mi alma, pero el que ocuparía el primer lugar seguiría siendo mi padre, todo era su culpa.

Bankotsu: Hola de nuevo linda (entrando a la habitación con una bata enrollando sus caderas) ¿Qué tal la pasaste?

Me quedo callada, no me muevo, sigo mirando hacia la ventana, el solo me insulta y sale de la habitación, jamás debí salir del hospital, abuelo, abuelo, te necesito.

 ** _& &&&&&-Narrado por Inuyasha -&&&&&&&_**

Me despierto sobresaltado, otra pesadilla, los gritos de kagome en mi cabeza, sufriendo por los abusos que su padre u otro sujeto le están proporcionando, me cansé de gritar, de golpear, de todo, estaba todo tranquilo, los policías estarían dormidos en sus oficinas, miré el lugar ¿Cómo puedo escapar?, una ventanilla en el techo, para que la luz del sol entre, para mi suerte, abierta, el problema era ¿Cómo iba a subir? Y bingo, encontré 3 piedras de tamaño mediano en la celda, las usaban para escribir en las paredes, busque en mi bolsillo del pantalón, pegamento (kola-loka), pegué las piedras en la pared a una distancia que me fuera posible escalara, el pegamento se terminó, deje pasar un rato a que se secara y así fue, era mi única oportunidad, respire profundo y corrí, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, coloque mi pie izquierdo en la primera piedra, mi mano derecha en la tercera, el pie derecho en la segunda, tomé impulso y salté, logré sujetar la perilla de la ventanilla, estaba colgando, tenía que soportar mi peso y balancearme, o me iba a caer, me movía de un lado a otro y pude hacerlo, saltar y lograr subir, estúpidos policías, tomé mi celular y eran las 4:00 am, me encontraba en el techo determinando mi ubicación, solo espera kagome, iré por ti.

 ** _& &&&&&&-Narrado por kagome -&&&&&&&&_**

El solo ilumina demasiado, sigo en la misma posición, no me ha molestado, mi cuerpo duele y sigo tan sucia, la puerta se abre, entra una mujer, un minuto, yo la conozco.

Kagura: Hola kagome, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? (sonríe de manera amarga)  
kagome: ¿Qué haces aquí? (la miro con furia)  
Kagura: me pagan por mantenerte limpia, vamos, levanta tu jodido trasero y a ducharte ¿quieres estar llena de Bankotsu?

No le hago caso, se fastidia, me jala el cabello y me obliga a levantarme, me lleva a la ducha que está dentro de la habitación y me zambulle en la bañera, es demasiado grande.

Kagura: tengo ordenes de que salgas perfectamente y tienes que alimentarte bien  
Kagome: no comeré tu basura  
kagura: lo siento cariño pero Bankotsu quiere que su hijo crezca fuerte  
kagome: ¡No tendré ningún bastardo de ese sujeto¡

Ella se alejó y no supe más de ella, tome la esponja y talle con fuerza mi cuerpo, tenía que quitar sus caricias, sus besos, tenía que quitar todo lo malo en mí, me levanté y vi una bata, me la coloque y amarre, pero la puerta se abrió rápidamente, Bankotsu entró corriendo y me cargó en sus hombros.

Kagome: ¡que te sucede¡ (aterrada) ¡Bájame¡  
Bankotsu: ¡Cállate¡ necesitamos irnos de este lugar, maldición, maldición

Salió de la habitación y bajo corriendo las escaleras, sacó su celular y no lograba comprender lo que pasaba.

Bankotsu: si ten el jet preparado, ya lo sé, ya lose, deja de joderme, mátalo si es necesario

¿De quién estarían hablando? ¿Con quién estaría hablando? Se detuvo y me tiró al suelo, grite de dolor y sacó su un arma, apuntó a mi cabeza, cerré los ojos fuertemente y disparos, sentí dolor en mi pierna, abrí los ojos rápidamente y vi mi pierna sangrar, joder me dolía demasiado, gritaba y lloraba, vi a lo lejos y el cuerpo de Bankotsu estaba en el suelo, en un inmenso charco de su propia sangre, volví a gritar, me matarían, me matarían, traté de arrastrarme y muchos hombres entraron, me aterré más, gritaba que se alejaran pero ellos decían que no me lastimaría, gritaban que estaba herida, se acercaron a mí y yo chillaba más, no confiaba en ellos, tenía mucho miedo, no quería que me tocaran, y él llegó y se acercó, que tampoco me tocara, todo me dolía, mi jodida pierna, mi cuerpo.

Kagome: ¡No aléjense¡ (llorando) ¡Mamá¡ ¡Mamá¡  
Sesshoumaru: ¡Rápido los enfermeros¡  
enfermero1: por favor sosténgala, le pondré un calmante  
Kagome: ¡No aléjate¡ ¡Agujas¡ ¡Mamá¡

Desperté de mi largo sueño, mamá me tenía en su regazo como cuando era pequeña, le contaba lo triste que había sido mi vida y ella solamente me pedía perdón y que tenía que ser fuerte, que todo había terminado, que era libre y que ella seguiría cuidándome.

Rin: ¿Cómo te sientes querida? (checando el suero)  
Kagome: ¿rin….. Rin eres tú? (con los ojos semi-abiertos)  
Rin: si cariño soy yo, estas a salvo  
kagome: (lo recuerdo todo) ¡No¡ ¡El me usó¡ ¡El me lastimó¡ ¡Mamá¡ (siento dolor en mi pierna) ¡Auch¡ (me quejo)  
Rin: no kagome, cariño, tranquila (se asusta y se acerca a mí) kagome respira (toma mi rostro entre sus manos) kagome tranquila, mírame  
Kagome: (empiezo a llorar) él… él… está muerto, está muerto, yo lo vi, yo lo vi, él quiso matarme  
Rin: (me abraza) kagome me parte el corazón verte así, pero estas a salvo, ya nadie te lastimara, nunca más mi preciosa niña  
Kagome: ¿segura? (me empiezo a tranquilizar)  
Rin: si kagome, él está muerto, y tu padre detenido  
kagome: ¿de….detenido?  
Rin: si linda (sonríe) encontraron todas las pruebas del crimen de hace 13 años, de lo que te hizo sufrir, todo llegó a su fin  
Kagome: ¿co… como?  
Sesshoumaru: (entrando a la habitación) ¿Cómo estás?  
Kagome: t…u  
Rin: todo gracias a él kagome, mi esposo te encontró  
Kagome: (sorprendida) ¿Cómo?  
Sesshoumaru: llevo años tratando de encerrar a tu padre, además investigando y con ayuda de Inuyasha encontré los lugares de escondite, tranquila kagome estas a salvo y discúlpame, por mi culpa… (interrumpo)  
Kagome: gracias  
Rin: vamos querido, dejemos descansar a kagome  
Sesshoumaru: pero Inuyasha  
Kagome: no…. ¡Que no me vea¡ (empieza llorar) ¡Soy un ser repugnante¡  
Inuyasha: (entra apresurado a la habitación) ¡Kagome¡ (llorando corre a abrazarla)  
Kagome: ¡No aléjate¡ ¡No me toques¡ ¡No me toques¡  
Inuyasha: ¿Qué…. Que sucede kagome? (asustado) mi linda niña, yo..  
Kagome: ¡Te detesto aléjate¡

 ** _& &&&&&&&-Narrado por Inuyasha -&&&&&&_**

Después de escapar de la cárcel, me comuniqué con Sesshoumaru, había prometido no lastimarle, él no me acusó e investigamos, Sesshoumaru pasó toda la mañana y la encontró, sabía la ubicación de mi querida kagome, sin embargo se adelantó en el camino, tuve que ser paciente y no arruinar las cosas, sin embargo saber que fuera herida de bala y presencio la muerte de ese jodido ser, kagome puede sufrir traumas, pero con mi ayuda todo lo superaríamos, hasta que hablé con ella, me detestaba ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho? Había caído en una crisis, solo pasaba conmigo, me veía o intentaba acercarme o solamente al escuchar mi nombre ella caía en crisis, no podía aceptar que yo fuera el causante de su sufrimiento.

Sango: ¿te vas?  
Inuyasha: es lo mejor  
Sango: Inuyasha, yo te diré cuándo será el momento, ella esta tan destruida (abrazándose a sí misma) kagome se ha roto completamente  
Inuyasha: lograrás apoyarla, losé (tomo mi maleta) no quiero irme, pero es lo mejor, por favor protégela  
Sango: hasta luego Inuyasha

Salí del hospital psiquiátrico, viajaría a Estados Unidos, conseguí un traslado, ganaría suficiente dinero para volver y darle la vida que merece mi dulce niña, solo esperaría a que ella lograra superar todo, sin mí, pero ¿yo podría vivir sin ella? No lo sé, pero de algo estaba seguro, sin ella yo mismo acabaría con mi sufrimiento, si, suicido.

* * *

 **¡Y este es el capítulo final¡ Aún quedan dos epílogos totalmente diferentes, así que decidan quedarse con el que más les guste.**


	27. Epílogo 1

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Epílogo 1.**

Llego a mi apartamento cansado y fastidiado, me quito la corbata y la dejo caer sobre la alfombra color marrón, desabrocho los botones de mi camisa y también la dejo caer, camino directo a la cama y me dejo caer, mi vida es aburrida, la misma rutina, levantarse temprano y llegar tarde, hace como un mes que no afeito mi barba, no tengo tiempo de hacerlo, creo que baje de peso, el departamento es un desorden, todo es lo mismo desde hace 5 años, 5 largos años sin su compañía, coloco mis manos sobre mi rostro

Inuyasha: kagome

Susurro su nombre al viento y comienzo a llorar, hago lo mismo todas las noches, lloro por ella, lloro por su recuerdo, la necesito más que a nada en el mundo, hoy renuncié a mi trabajo, el alcohol ha sido mi fiel compañero pero ya no tengo botellas, debo salir y comprar más, son las 2:00 am, me levanto de manera perezosa y camino de un lado a otro, estoy por salir pero el sonido del teléfono me detiene, maldigo y regreso para contestar:

Inuyasha: ¡Que¡

Contesto furioso, escucho una ligera risa de mujer, me encabrono pero...

 _-Veo que estas de malas  
-¿Quién habla?  
-¿Tan rápido de olvidas de mi voz? Eres un imbécil Inuyasha, no te has reportado, si no te llamo, tú no te dignas en hacerlo  
-Joder ¿eres Sango verdad? (fastidiado)  
-Touche, necesito que regreses  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Es kagome_

Y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente cuando pronunció su nombre, pero su tono de voz me hizo pensar lo peor ¿algo le había pasado a mi pequeña?, colgué y guardé mis cosas en la maleta, regresaba en ese momento.

 _ **& &&&&&&-Narrado por kagome -&&&&&&&**_

Me encuentro recogiendo los papeles que el abuelo dejó tirados, ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué le gusta tirar todo al suelo cuando se enoja?, me río al imaginarlo gruñir, su cara se vuelve tan graciosa, en estos 5 años han pasado muchas cosas, debo decir que he terminado la escuela secundaria y la preparatoria, eso lo hice hace 2 años, hace 2 años que decidí cambiar, los primeros 3 años fueron difíciles, me encontraba encerrada en mi burbuja de seguridad, todo fue difícil pero no estuve sola, ¿Quién lo diría? Sango: aquella mujer cruel y despiadada, se había convertido en mi confidente, mi mejor amiga, y no se diga de los demás, Rin y kikyo, bien esta última sigue dándome dolores de cabeza, el doctor Koga, tan amable inclusive Sesshoumaru, que se ha preocupado mucho por mi y bueno es quien me ayudó con lo legal, si, mi padre está en la cárcel, cadena perpetua, todos sus bienes quedaron a mí nombre, a parte de otro dinero extra por tantos años de mentiras y sufrimiento, después de todo ganaba dinero mientras otros sujetos me violaban y no solo yo, traficaban blancas, de tan solo recordar al demonio de Bankotsu, mi piel se pone a temblar, pero me controlo, no más miedo, no más dolor.

InuNoTaisho: Kagome te he dicho muchas veces que ese no es tu trabajo (llegando al despacho)  
Kagome: no te preocupes abuelo (acomodando las hojas en el escritorio) me gusta hacerlo  
InuNoTaisho: mi pequeña niña (me abraza) has crecido tanto (acaricia mi cabello) estoy tan orgulloso de ti  
kagome: abuelo basta, me aprietas mucho (riéndome)

El solo se queja y me alejo, lo dejo en su despacho y salgo a tomar aire fresco, a mi lugar favorito, el columpio rojo.

 _ **& &&&&&&-Narrado por Inuyasha -&&&&&&&**_

Llego rápidamente al hospital, las horas en el avión se me hicieron eternas, dejo mi maleta con la señorita de la recepción y corro rumbo a la oficina de Sango, no presto atención a las nuevas remodelaciones en el hospital, no me importa, tengo un solo objetivo, es tanta mi desesperación que no le presto atención, solo corro y no la veo cuando pasa a mi lado

Inuyasha: (corriendo)  
kagome: (pasa a su lado caminando y se detiene en seco) no…. no puede ser (voltea rápidamente pero ya no está) ¿inu…Inuyasha?

Llego a mi objetivo y entro sin tocar, Sango tiene paciente y se molesta, le grito que tengo prisa y la pobre jovencita sale corriendo al verme desesperado

Sango: ¡Que te sucede¡ (se tranquiliza y me mira mejor) estas hecho un asco Inuyasha ¿hace cuanto que no te bañas? (hace un gesto de disgusto)  
Inuyasha: ¿Qué pasa con kagome? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le has hecho maldita mujer? (enojado y desesperado)  
Sango: en primera cálmate, kagome está bien, esta aquí en el hospital trabajando, no le he hecho nada a ella, al contrario la he ayudado mucho, ahora siéntate antes de que llame a seguridad

Obedezco y me siento, mi corazón está muy agitado, claro, la corrida que me acabo de lanzar y la desesperación por obtener información, un minuto ¿mi princesa esta aquí?

Sango: bien, antes que nada eres un imbécil, me colgaste (molesta)  
Inuyasha: ahórrate los insultos ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Sango: ¿Qué ha pasado? Inuyasha te largaste 5 malditos años, creí que solo te irías 1 año a lo máximo 2 pero no, ¡te excediste¡ y para colmo no teníamos como localizarte hace poco logre encontrar tu teléfono en el cajón del cuarto de Miroku que por cierto he peleado con él por tu culpa, por ocultarme tu ubicación  
Inuyasha: sobre kagome  
Sango: ella sufrió durante 3 años, cuando kagome estuvo secuestrada, ella (se queda callada)  
Inuyasha: ¿Qué? ¡Ella que¡ (desesperado)  
Sango: Bankotsu abusó de ella

Mi corazón se detuvo, mi mente en blanco solo las palabras _–Bankotsu abuso de ella-,_ ese hijo de puta, malnacido, se atrevió a tocar a mi niña, la ira me inundaba pero Sango lo notó se levantó rápidamente y coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros

Sango: Inuyasha contrólate, su castigo fue la muerte  
Inuyasha: se merecía lo peor (con furia) ¿porque no me lo dijeron en ese momento? ¡Jamás me hubiera ido¡  
Sango: kagome nos rogó que no te dijéramos nada  
Inuyasha: por eso ella no me quería cerca (vuelvo a sentarme en la silla)  
Sango: Si, pero no solo él se merecía lo peor, también su padre, todo llegó a su fin, el padre tenía la evidencia, estará toda su vida en la cárcel pagando su crimen, kagome es libre ahora  
Inuyasha: esos desgraciados, en especial el otro imbécil (cubro mi rostro con mis manos)  
Sango: por eso ella entro en crisis, tardo 3 años en superarlo y fue difícil pero ahora ella es una chica nueva, tiene 22 años y logra llevar su vida tranquila pero ay algo que nunca le pude decir y que he callado, solo Koga, Rin y yo lo sabemos  
Inuyasha: ¿Qué cosa?  
Sango: tras esos abusos kagome quedó embarazada  
Inuyasha: ¿q….que…que?  
Sango: si, pero ella perdió al feto, durante sus crisis ella sufría desmayos por lo que no sospechamos, hasta que ella se cayó de las escaleras y poco después tuvo un sangrado (suspira) no quise afectar su recuperación, si ella lo hubiera sabido, temí lo peor  
Inuyasha: hiciste lo correcto  
Sango: el punto, después de esos 3 años, kagome logró superarse, ha terminado hasta la preparatoria, trabaja aquí ayudándonos a todos, en ocasiones trabaja conmigo, con koga, con Rin o kikyo, pero la pasa más tiempo con tu padre  
Inuyasha: ¿mi padre? ¿Por qué?  
Sango: le recuerda a ti, Inuyasha ella te ha extrañado demasiado (abre la puerta de su oficina) sal  
Inuyasha: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieres que salga así nada más? Me acabas de decir algo muy severo, kagome ha sufrido demasiado y no estuve para ella  
Sango: aunque me haya enojado creo que fue lo mejor, ella tiene un solo objetivo en la vida  
Inuyasha: ¿Cuál es?  
Sango: (se ríe) solo sal

Obedezco y me dice que la siga, caminamos por las instalaciones que ahora presto atención, han pintado y decorado, veo nuevos pacientes y nos dirigimos al jardín ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Y mi respuesta se contesta sola, a lo lejos en los columpios, en aquel columpio rojo, veo una melena azabache, que se mueve al compás del viento, es mi melena azabache, es mi niña

Sango: su objetivo has sido tú (me mira fijamente) ella no te ha logrado olvidar y juró esperarte, aunque le costara toda la vida pero bueno, solo fueron 5 años, corre, ve

Y sin más corro hacia ella, grito su nombre y detiene de golpe el baile del columpio, se baja y se gira sobresaltada, me mira y me señala, veo que su cuerpo tiembla por lo que detengo mi corrida hacia ella ¿estará asustada? ¿Me temerá?, no sé qué pasa por su mente, pero ignoro mi temor a su rechazo, voy lentamente hacia ella y solo veo que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, todo lo demás se lo lleva el tiempo

Kagome: inu… Inuyasha…. Idiota

Corre a mis brazos y la atrapo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, está a mi lado, está conmigo, mi dulce niña.

 _- **Narrado por kagome -**_

No imagino mi vida si no le hubiera conocido, mi vida entera se la debo a él, jamás hubiera imaginado que ese doctor sería mi boleto a la libertad, a cumplir mi propósito, que mi padre pagara, me encuentro en un templo, donde los restos de mi madre y mi pequeño hermano se encuentran, tan siquiera ese desgraciado les dio un entierro memorable, aún así, no puedo dejar de sentir este vacío en mi corazón, tantos años perdidos ¿podré ser feliz? _–Kagome-_ escucho su voz acercándose a mí, volteo y lo miro, mi hermoso Inuyasha, 5 años sin él fueron devastadores, no lo dejaría ir, no sufriría más tiempo.

Kagome: ven Inuyasha (extiendo mi mano hacia él) debes conocer a mamá  
Inuyasha: (sonríe y toma mi mano)  
Kagome: mamá (veo la tumba) te presento a mi querido esposo Inuyasha, él fue quien nos rescato mamá, todo se lo debemos a él, se que estas feliz por mí y que nos bendecirás toda la vida.

Si, después de su regreso, Inuyasha y yo nos casamos, uniendo nuestras vidas frente a kami.

 ** _-Narrado por Inuyasha -_**

Me encuentro revisando los papeles de la oficina, mi padre ha olvidado por completo la palabra – _ordenar_ \- , eso se debe a que ya está en la edad de ser abuelo, se encuentra disfrutando su vejez con mi madre ¿y quién no? Sesshoumaru y Rin tuvieron un niño muy inquieto pero debo decir que tiene mejor humor que su padre, tiene 5 años la pequeña sabandija, cuando lo conocí tenía 2 años, mi madre estaba locamente enamorada de ese niño y lo sigue estando pero bueno, ahora debe compartir ese amor de abuela.

Kagome: ¿Inuyasha? (susurrando mi nombre)

Sonrío y levanto mi rostro, mi preciosa mujer entra con dificultad a la oficina, rápidamente me levanto y ayudo a que entre y se siente, su vientre de 6 meses empieza a provocarle dificultad para caminar, me preocupo demasiado por ella y por nuestro bebé, quiero que todo salga bien y que nada les pase

Kagome: (se ríe) tranquilo, son solo mis pies hinchados que duelen  
Inuyasha: kagome te he dicho muchas veces que no vengas, debes tener reposo  
kagome: te extrañaba  
Inuyasha: y yo a ti cariño (beso su frente) vamos a casa

Apago los equipos y salimos del hospital, quiero evitar que kagome venga pero no puedo, los más pequeños se han encariñado con ella, después de todo kagome decidió estudiar médico psiquiatra, ella quiso ayudar a los más necesitados de la misma manera que lo hicieron con ella, pero ahora tenía que alejarse, era toda mía y no dejaría que corriera peligro, no después de aquel accidente que tuvo hace años que Kami lo quiso por una razón, ese secreto me lo llevaría a la tumba.

 ** _-Narrado por kagome -_**

Los primeros meses fueron difíciles no sabía cómo sentirme, mi primer hijo, me sentía bendecida de que fuera de Inuyasha y solo de él, que antes ese mal nacido de Bankotsu no haya logrado su cometido, debe estar refundiéndose en su tumba, idiota, me encuentro doblando la pequeña ropa de nuestro pequeño Sota, si, tuvimos un precioso niño, con mi cabello azabache y los ojos de su padre, mi hijo le haría honor a su pequeño tío.

Izayoi: kagome, querida (entrando a la habitación con mi bebé en brazos) ¿esta lista la maleta?  
Kagome: si señora Izayoi

La madre de Inuyasha era una gran señora, ella me aceptó con mi oscuro pasado, me brindó su amor de madre, siempre estuvo conmigo, inclusive iba a visitarme al hospital los años que Inuyasha se marchó.

 _ **& &&&&&-Narrado por Inuyasha -&&&&&&**_

Los años pasan tan rápidos y eso me frustra, quiero disfrutarlos lentamente, kagome y yo nos amamos con locura y no se diga de nuestros hijos, Sota ya está en la universidad, mientras que su hermano Shippo se encuentra en la primaria y la pequeña Airi en el jardín de niños, van creciendo rápidamente.

Mi padre se retiró y yo quedé a cargo del hospital, que bien, quien le seguirá será Sota, ya que estudia lo mismo, cuando me tenga que ir lo dejaré en buenas manos, unos expedientes se caen y los recuerdos vuelven

Inuyasha: (sonrío) kagome Higurashi

¿Quién diría que me podría enamorar de mi paciente? Que esa mujer altanera y grosera que conocí aquel día sufriera durante muchos años y que trataran de destruirla, que aunque todo esta gris, siempre habrá un rayo de luz que te guiara por la oscuridad, que finalmente ambos estaríamos seguros, queridos.

* * *

 **¡Bien¡ Aquí esta el primero Epílogo, un final bonito, feliz, que espero les agrade.**

 **Al mismo tiempo actualizo el Epílogo 2, que honestamente ese es el original pero muchas personas prefieren el 1**


	28. Epílogo 2

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **No se permite la divulgación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener situaciones algo fuertes.**

* * *

 **Epílogo 2.**

Llego a mi apartamento cansado y fastidiado, me quito la corbata y la dejo caer en sobre la alfombra color marrón, desabrocho los botones de mi camisa y también la dejo caer, camino directo a la cama y me dejo caer, mi vida es una tortura, hace como cinco meses que no afeito mi barba, no tengo ánimos de hacerlo, creo que baje de peso, el departamento es un desorden, todo es lo mismo desde hace 2 años, 2 largos años sin su compañía, coloco mis manos sobre mi rostro.

Inuyasha: kagome

¿A quién engaño? Esto fue una mala idea, no puedo olvidarla, no puedo ser el hombre perfecto para ella, hace más de un año que me despidieron del hospital por mí bajo desempeño laboral, me la paso cada noche en los centros nocturnos, apostando, en ocasiones ganando y la mayoría de las veces perdiendo, no lo puedo soportar más, debo regresar inmediatamente, tomo mis cosas y las guardo en mi maleta, me tomo una ducha rápida y me afeito, tomo el poco dinero que me queda y escapo, debo ser cauteloso, debo dinero, podrían matarme, sé que me vigilan, pero soy astuto, escapo y cambio de taxi, llego al aeropuerto y rápidamente compro mi boleto de regreso a Tokio, miro para todos lados, nadie debe evitar que regrese con mi amada, tengo suerte, el ultimo avión está por salir, corro y lo abordo, espera por mi kagome.

 _ **& &&&&&&-Narrado por Sango -&&&&&&&**_

Me encuentro despidiéndome de mi pequeña paciente, su nombre es Kanna, tiene tan solo 8 años y es su tercera sesión de la semana, la pobre tiene anorexia y bulimia, hace más de un año que llegó pero está mejorando, estoy por salir de mi oficina pero alguien entra rápidamente, azotando la puerta, me aterro y estoy por lanzar mi libro pero me sorprendo al verlo ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?

Inuyasha: ¡Dime dónde está kagome¡

Su voz autoritaria, su respiración agitada, sudando, el cabello hecho un asco ¿ese era Inuyasha?

Sango: ¿Qué haces aquí? (con nerviosismo)  
Inuyasha: ¿Dónde está mi pequeña?

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no tenía que estar aquí ¿Qué podría hacer? Tomé mi teléfono rápidamente y llamé a Miroku, tenía miedo de saber cómo iba a reaccionar ante la verdad.

Sango: tranquilo Inuyasha, te llevaré con ella pero primero debes calmarte y saludar, hace dos años que no he tenido noticias de ti, es más, ni tus propios padres  
Inuyasha: (se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio) lose y lo lamento es solo que no tenía tiempo  
Sango: ¿Cómo lograste venir?  
Inuyasha: me despidieron hace más de un año Sango

Eso me tomó por sorpresa ¿despedido?

Sango: ¿despedido? ¿Entonces porque no regresaste?  
Inuyasha: quería ganar lo suficiente para darle una buena vida a kagome, maldición, necesito verla Sango

Sabía que Inuyasha era un hombre desesperado pero jamás llegue a pensar que su obsesión por kagome fuera demasiada, mi corazón estaba rompiéndose en pequeños trozos, antes de que rompiera en llanto Miroku junto a Sesshoumaru entraron a mi oficina, como siempre sin avisar, eso me frustraba

Sesshoumaru: ¿Qué haces aquí? (sorprendido)  
Miroku: Inuyasha no pensé que regresaras tan rápido (nervioso y asustado)  
Inuyasha: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué todos actúan como si no quisiera que regresara?  
Sesshoumaru: ¿le has dicho algo? (mirándome)

 _ **& &&&&&-Narrado por Inuyasha -&&&&&&**_

Actuaban de manera sospecha, tenía miedo de que me ocultaran algo, algo que le hubiera pasado a kagome, me levante rápidamente y de la misma manera me acerqué a Sango, la tome de los brazos de tal manera que no pudiera moverse, ella se asustó y vi que Miroku y mi hermano de la misma manera

Miroku: ¡Inuyasha suéltala¡ ¡no la lastimes¡ (aterrado)  
Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha ¿Qué te sucede?  
Inuyasha: ¡Llévenme con ella de una puta vez o le romperé los brazos¡  
Sango: Inuyasha por favor cálmate (aterrada) no me lastimes por favor, sígueme, te llevaré con ella (casi llorando)

No la solté, Sango era mi carnada, le dije a Miroku y Sesshoumaru que nos dejaran pasar, en ese momento llegó mi padre, preocupado, tome una pluma y jure clavarla en el cuello de Sango, estaba desesperado ¿Dónde estaba mi pequeña niña? Caminamos fuera del hospital y nos subimos a mi carro, no sin antes amarrar con mi corbata las manos de Sango, ella era lista, tome cinta y la pegue en su boca y coloque la pluma de tal manera que si se movía la lastimaría, conduje a donde Sango me dijo, mi casa, vi por el retrovisor que mi hermano me seguía junto a Miroku y mi padre, al igual que junto a Koga, conduje desesperadamente y llegamos, baje y ayude a Sango bajar, le quite la cinta de la boca y entramos corriendo a mi casa, mi madre me grito pero la ignoré

Inuyasha: ¿Dónde está?  
Sango: vayamos al patio

La obligue a caminar, salimos al gran patio, en dos años había cambiado las cosas, el jardín estaba más hermoso, mas flores, mas lleno de vida pero algo llamo mi atención, un pequeño templo, rodeado de las flores más hermosas que jamás había visto

Inuyasha: ¿Qué es esto? (soltando a Sango)  
Sango: (empezando a llorar) es donde descansa kagome

Mi oídos dejaron de escuchar, mi mente se quedó en blanco, mi corazón latía con mayor fuerza y velocidad, esto, esto tenía que ser una mentira, mi pequeña niña, no podía ser cierto, corrí hacia el pequeño templo y retiré los adornos y abrí las puertas, un jarrón, de cenizas, cenizas de mi niña, lo tomé y lo abracé y me dejé caer, los gritos salieron de lo más profundo de mi alma, las lagrimas no eran suficiente, estaba solo, me recosté en el verde pasto, no podía ser cierto, todo menos ella, todo menos ella

Sango: In.u…Inuyasha (acercándose lentamente)

 _ **& &&&&&-Narrado por Sango -&&&&&&**_

Pensé que Inuyasha me mataría y lo hizo, verlo llorar y gritar de esa manera, quise quedarme sorda y ciega para no ver a aquel hombre llorar de manera desconsolada, su madre apareció detrás y corrió para abrazarlo y consolarlo, Inuyasha parecía un niño indefenso llorando en los brazos de su madre, sin soltar ese jarrón de cenizas, Miroku apareció junto con Sesshoumaru, koga y el señor Taisho, liberó mis brazos y yo solo me deje caer, siendo sujetada por él y llorando como Inuyasha

Izayoi: hijo mío, por favor, vuelve en sí (llorando) le partes el corazón a tu madre (llorando de igual forma)  
InuNoTaisho: hijo (acercándose a él) yo...  
Inuyasha: ¡Se fue¡ ¿Por qué permitieron que se fuera? (sin dejar de llorar y abrazado a su madre)  
Miroku: (abrazándome) Sango contrólate, le hará mal a nuestro bebe  
Sango: no puedo… (Llorando amargamente) kagome… per… perdóname

No podía soportar este dolor y me desvanecí en los brazos de mi esposo.

 _ **& &&&&&&-Narrado por Inuyasha -&&&&&&&**_

Me encuentro encerrado, asfixiándome, coloco mis manos en mi pecho, necesito respirar, no puedo, kagome, kagome, la veo brillar, su hermosa sonrisa, sus besos y sus caricias, siento calor, siento dolor, demasiado dolor, no lo soporto, la oscuridad me está ahogando _-¡Kagome¡-_ no lo soporto, me arranco los ojos de la presión, un minuto, me detengo, la veo, está aquí, está conmigo, diciéndome que me ama y que está a mi lado, que soy lo mejor para ella, que soy su vida, sonrío como adolescente enamorado y susurro _–kagome, mi pequeña, te amo-._

 _ **& &&&&&&&&-Narrado por Sango -&&&&&&&&**_

Me encuentro recogiendo los juguetes de Komori, mi pequeño niño, ya tenía 3 años, el tiempo pasa rápido pero las heridas no sanan, salgo de la habitación de mi hijo y camino hacia la sala, allí se encuentra mi esposo velando los sueños de nuestro niño.

Miroku: ¿Qué sucede Sango?  
Sango: solo recordaba (triste) Inuyasha nunca lo supo  
Miroku: fue una desgracia, su familia sigue sufriendo su pérdida

Jamás pude decirle a Inuyasha como murió kagome, no pasó una semana de que llegó e Inuyasha se suicidó, su padre días antes había preparado los papeles para internarlo en el hospital psiquiátrico, Inuyasha había perdido la cordura por el dolor de perderla, pero cuando su madre subió para llevarle el desayuno se encontró con lo peor, Inuyasha colgado de la ventana y sangrando de las muñecas, la pobre Izayoi no lo soportó y ahora está en rehabilitación, el señor Taisho dejó el hospital para cuidarla, todas las noches llora por ella y por su hijo, Sesshoumaru se mantiene lejos del hospital, inclusive Rin renunció, Koga y yo seguimos allí pero ya nada es lo mismo, kikyo solo va en ocasiones pero se mantiene al margen de nosotros.

Miroku: ¿Qué paso con ella Sango? Jamás lo dijiste  
Sango: kagome resultó embarazada de aquel doctor (empiezo a llorar) koga me lo dijo y ella nos escuchó, se volvió loca Miroku, jamás había visto tanta desesperación en el rostro de una persona  
Miroku: (me abraza fuertemente) se fuerte querida  
Sango: ella terminó con su vida, golpeó su cabeza con la pared hasta sufrir un trauma cerebral  
Miroku: así que fue por eso que quedo en coma (sorprendido)  
Sango: (sin dejar de llorar) yo solo quería protegerla (se aferra a la camisa de Miroku) solo quería que ellos fueran felices

Miroku siguió consolándome, todas las noches escucho las risas de Kagome e Inuyasha, después sus llantos y no imagino la desesperación de sus almas, Inuyasha se enamoró de su paciente, una paciente que jamás encontró la tranquilidad y por desgracia Inuyasha tampoco lo logró, el doctor y la paciente cayeron en la locura, donde su única salvación fue su muerte.

Miroku: (besa mi frente) ¿lo harás verdad?  
Sango: si (limpio mis lagrimas) mañana mismo envío mi solicitud de renuncia.

* * *

 **Y bueno aquí termina el epílogo 2 y por ende la historia**

 **Quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que me dejaron sus review, motivándome a seguir actualizando y espero que esta historia fuera de su agrado:).**

 **Se que este epílogo es muy triste pero no todo en este mundo es felicidad (aunque pueden quedarse con el primer epílogo).**

 **¡Gracias por apoyarme y no olviden que tengo otras 3 historias actualizándose¡**

 **¡Hasta la próxima¡**


End file.
